Brothers without Bloodlines
by DemianSparda
Summary: Tres chicos despreciados por su familia y amigos en un mundo donde si no eres especial no eres nadie solo encontraran refugio en un sitio lleno de criminales para volverse los mas poderosos guerreros. multi-crossover con I.S, Index y muchos mas. Isseixharem? no lo se todavia
1. Un mundo sin secretos

Prologo  
 **Un mundo sin secretos**  
Lugar desconocido 21:30 horas  
Podemos ver a tres personas en una habitación iluminada todos diríamos que son hombres comunes y corrientes si no fuera porque uno de ellos de su espalda resaltan (7) pares de alas parecidas a la de un murciélago, un traje extravagante que podría pasar como cosplay que consistía en unas hombreras de color negro con bordes dorados debajo de estas una capa de color blanco con rojo (como en el cannon) era fácil decir que era el maou Sirzechs lucifer.  
Otro que destacaba por tener algo inhumano por decirlo así era un rubio con una mirada tranquila y sonrisa que daba la sensación de bienestar con solo mirarla, esta persona en su espalda resaltaban un par de alas de color dorado y una aureola suspendida sobre su cabeza del mismo color, su vestimenta consistía al igual que el maou, unas hombreras pero de color blanco debajo de estas se hallaba una capa de color blanco y beige su la ropa consistía en un atuendo color rojo con detalles blancos y gris, esa persona era el arcángel Michael el encargado de los cielos desde la muerte de dios y el lucifer original en la gran guerra de estas dos facciones  
Y por último se encontraba una chica sin mucho que resaltar a excepción de llevar una diadema con un par de aparatos que simulaban un par de orejas de conejo un vestido de color azul con blanco un rostro que desprendía una actitud infantil una cabellera color violeta ella era Shinonono Tabane humana pero lo que la hacía especial era su gran intelecto y su mayor logro el haber creado los Infinite Stratos o I.S para abreviar las cuales eran capaces de rivalizar con el poder de ángeles como demonios sin importar de que clase o estatus fueran eso solo dependía de la habilidad de la persona que la manejara pero con un pequeño defecto solo podían ser manejadas por mujeres, pero eso era lo de menos.  
Y se preguntaran que hacen estas tres personas reunidas pues es sencillo, una junta para decidir el futuro de estas tres especies.

-Bien, ya que se ha tomado una decisión tanto como ángeles, humanos y demonios viviremos en la tierra...- dijo el pelirrojo representante de los demonios.

-Se darán a conocer la existencia de la magia como se impartirán clases para que todos los humanos, demonios y ángeles por igual aprendan a dar un uso pacífico y beneficioso de ella y...- agrego el rubio representante de los cielos

-Se entrenara a todos los humanos con Sacred gear y a las mujeres con los I.S y aquellas personas con habilidades "Esper"(N/A habilidades que solo algunos humanos poseen y que la ciencia ha logrado descifrar) todas ellas serán asignadas a un sequito de ángeles, demonios y más recientemente de un humano pero eso no significara que el "rey" de cada sequito será superior a sus demás piezas sino que solo servirán para los rating games que se lleven a cabo- agrego al discurso la nombrada representante designada por la ONU de los humanos.

-Y para evitar conflictos entre especies se ha decidido que solo los jóvenes serán entrenados en las áreas ya mencionadas anteriormente y se creara una isla artificial donde ningún gobierno de ninguna de las especies tenga jurisdicción esta isla será llamada "ciudad academia"- volvió a agregar Michael

-También como ya es sabido aquellas personas demonios o en el muy raro caso ángeles que cause problemas que puedan conllevar a un conflicto intra-especies será llevado al "Bonfire" un país donde se le despojara de su rango, posiciones, y poder mágico o esper según sea el caso- esta vez fue Sirzechs

-Y tanto los sistemas del cielo como del inframundo no serán afectados en lo más minino y las personas seguirán siendo libres de elegir la religión que quieran- finalizo Tabane con una sonrisa  
Después de todo esto se creó el tratado que fue conocido como "el cinturón de Orión"

Tres años después

Como siempre, en un principio tanto humanos, demonios y en su menor parte ángeles no les gusto el tratado pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y en un principio hubo tensión entre las tres facciones y si no hay que negar que hubo uno que otro enfrentamiento mayormente entre demonios y humanos ya que los demonios de algunas casas querían tomar el control de ciudades humanas pero tras ser controlados por sus líderes a veces con fuerza militar y otras veces solo con advertencias pero hubo casos de casas demoniacas que desaparecieron y fueron enviadas a "Bonfire" y no se supo más de ellos, también con el pasar del tiempo se organizó un concurso para aligerar la tención el cual consistía en una batalla de representación donde se escogerían a dos ganadores por categoría las cuales fueron:  
Enfrentamiento de I.S las cuales sus ganadoras fueron las hermanas Orimura Chifuyu y Orimura Madoka las cuales dieron un espectáculo que disfrutaron tanto demonios como ángeles dejando en claro que los humanos ya no podían ser vistos como inferiores.

El siguiente evento fue el de enfrentamiento con sacred gear donde se llevaron a cabo impresionantes duelos y una gran sorpresa ya que se habían descubierto a los portadores de los dragones celestiales pero eso solo fue la mitad de la sorpresa ya que esas dos personas eran nada más ni nada menos que Hyodou Vali y Hyodou Kiba hermanos pero temiendo que su pelea fuera a causar el destrozo no solo del estadio sino que también de la ciudad se dio el arreglo de que solo uno pasaría a la final y el cual fue Vali ya que quería encontrar a un rival digno pero para su desgracia se le prohibió usar el balance breaker en fin los resultados y ganadores de este evento fueron Hydou Vali y Genshirou Saji este último demostró ser también un portador de un dragón Vitra para ser exactos.

El tercer evento fue una batalla de magia donde a diferencia de las anteriores fue el primer evento donde los humanos no habían ganado, las ganadoras en este caso fueron Himejima Akeno demonio al servicio de la hermana del maou Lucifer Sirzechs Rias Gremory y la otra ganadora fue una pequeña monja convertida recientemente en ángel llamada "Index".

Después vino el evento de los "esper" donde los ganadores fueron Kamijou Shuun o como se le llamo después del torneo "kami no hidarite" la cual consistia en que toda habilidad "esper" o mágica que tocara su mano izquierda era reflejada con un daño aumentado al doble y la otra ganadora fue Misaka Mikoto la cual su habilidad era más simple el control de la electricidad a su antojo.

El premio fue además de ser ya literalmente estrellas fue una gran suma de dinero también una cena con los demás ganadores.

Pero como siempre el ego y la fama al ser declarados como una de las personas más fuertes de las tres especies se les subió a la cabeza en especial a las hermanas Orimura donde Chifuyu al ser la mayor de los ganadores y contar con 17 años para ese entonces y al ya ser mayor de edad se le aseguro un trabajo como instructora en la academia I.S al terminar sus estudios, Madoka por su parte al solo contar con solo 11 años de edad solo se le pudo asegurar su lugar en la misma academia además de ser tratada como si fuese una actriz de cine, respecto a su vida, su madre y su padre fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico donde el único sobreviviente fue el menor de las hermanas Orimura Ichika con la edad de diez años tuvo que enfrentar la muerte de sus padres frente a sus propios ojos en la explosión del auto del que salió para pedir ayuda, por su parte las hermanas al estar endiosadas en la fama apenas le dieron importancia al asunto olvidando por completo a su hermano menor en una casa donde tuvo que vivir por su cuenta al ser despreciado por sus hermanas por un motivo que se explicara más adelante.

A otras personas que se les subió el efecto de la fama había sido a la familia Kamijou donde los padres al tener esa gran cantidad de dinero decidieron tomarse una segunda luna de miel viajando por todo el mundo mientras tanto su hijo prodigio Kamijou Shuun disfrutaba de la buena vida en ciudad academia al ser popular y tener alrededor a niñas y digo niñas ya que solo contaba con solo 11 años de edad pero en contraste a estas tres personas se encontraba cierto niño llamado Kamaijou Touma que al igual que Ichika viviendo solo y despreciado en este caso también por sus padres que solo lo veían como un parasito al cual mantener por el mismo motivo que el de Ichika.

Ya solo queda una familia a la cual mencionar y esa sería la familia Hyodou este no era un caso muy diferente al anterior solo cabe destacar que el menor de los hermanos es un niño llamado Hyodou Issei pero la diferencia aqui es que este si era visitado mayormente por sus hermanos Hyodou Vali y Kiba los portadores de los dragones celestiales pero uno pensaria que era para hablar con o jugar pero no era todo lo contrario lo utilizaban como su saco de boxeo en el caso de Vali y en el caso de Kiba el utilizaba un Bokken (espada de madera) ya que el prefería utilizar espadas en combate el pobre chico solo podía quedarse tirado en el suelo llorando.

Si se preguntan qué es lo que hace que estos tres niños sean maltratados, odiados, ignorados y vistos como cucarachas por su propia familia pues la respuesta es "nada". Tal y como lo leen.

Ellos a comparación de otros humanos, ángeles o demonios no podían usar magia ya que al parecer no habían nacido con los llamados "circuitos de mana" que era lo que les permitía a los demás utilizar magia era lo mismo con el sacred gear no poseian ninguno en tanto a las habilidades "esper" eran pocos los humanos que llegaban a tener esas habilidades lo único bueno de ellos era su rápido aprendizaje que en el caso de los tres ninguna de sus familias se habían percatado pero ese fue uno de sus mayores errores a lo largo de esta historia.


	2. El Guerrero Caido En Desgracia

**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi Fic y como se habran dado cuenta no soy un profecional ni nada de eso, soy un total y completo principiante que tiene errores y pido que me los hagan saber y para aquellas personas que lo hagan se los agradecere.**

 **Ahora sobre la historia, esta situada en la ciudad de Kuoh mayormente y como se habran dado cuenta en el titulo de este capitulo se hara un crossover con Devil May Cry aunque solo los personajes principales.**

 **Como sea disfruten el capitulo y cualquier sugerencia, duda sera bienvenida en los reviews.**

* * *

El guerrero caído en desgracia: Issei

Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de Junio del año 2032  
Hora de nacimiento: 16:34 pm.  
Ciudad de nacimiento: Kuoh (Japon)

Historia:

Pov Issei

Hola a todos si se preguntan quién soy pues déjenme me presento mi nombre es Hyodou Issei aunque actualmente me hago llamar Sparda Issei capítulos más adelante leerán el motivo del cambio de apellido.  
Bien pues empecemos con mi historia y para no hacerla tan larga comenzare donde yo considero que mi vida se empezó a ir a la mierda, si el día en que se dio a conocer la existencia de los seres bíblicos también conocidos como ángeles y demonios...

Pov normal

Podemos ver a un niño de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una bermuda de color beige con la edad de 7 años bajando las escaleras de su hogar yendo a la cocina para encontrarse con la tan habitual escena de todas las mañanas, el desayuno, en la mesa se podía ver a su padre leyendo el periódico mientras que su madre come una rebanada de pan tostado estos al ver llegar al niño lo saludan.  
\- Hola hijo ¿qué tal dormiste?- le pregunta su madre de con una pequeña sonrisa para después darle otra mordida a su rebanada de pan.  
-Por la sonrisa que traes puedo asegurar que dormiste muy bien o tuviste un gran sueño- dijo su padre para luego bajar el periódico y empezar a beber un poco de café.  
\- jajaja-rio el pequeño Issei para luego decir- la verdad fueron las dos cosas-  
-Seguro volviste a soñar con esa niña ¿verdad?, ¿cómo dices que se llama? Roberta? no espera creo que... a ya me acorde Rihanna- dijo su madre mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su mejilla con un ligero sonrojo.  
-Se llama Rias mama Rias Gremory y si- lo último lo dijo más como un susurro pero aun así llego a los oídos de los mayores.  
-jajaja- empezó a reír en voz alta el padre del menor para luego voltear a ver al niño- ese es mi hijo, así se empieza primero ser el amigo después novios y al final del día tendrás a tres niños saludables igual que tu padre jajaja- volvió a reír con orgullo.  
-Solo somos amigos y además nos acabamos de conocer apenas dos meses atrás, además no sé si me gusta- contesto el niño con un sonrojo en el rostro que era notable a kilómetros de distancia.  
-jaja ya se tengo una idea- dijo su padre levantando su mano con el dedo índice alzado- porque no le pides consejo a uno de tus hermanos talvez te ayuden a conquistar a esa niña ya que solo van en primaria y ya tienen su propio club de fans, Vali solo por ser el niño más cool mientras que Kiba por tener el- entonces fue interrumpido por la madre del menor  
-Rostro de su abuelo materno- sonrió para luego voltear a ver a su esposo que hacia un puchero inflando las mejillas de una manera muy infantil, de repente escucharon un ruido proveniente de las escaleras -hablando de los reyes de roma.  
Bajando las escaleras venia un rubio y un peli platino platicando muy alegres, Issei al verlos cambio su expresión a una de disgusto.  
\- Que hay debilucho- saludo el peli platino el cual llevaba unos shorts blancos y una camisa de color gris con detalles en negro.  
-Hola Vali- respondió secamente el castaño  
-Buen día Issei- saludo el rubio el cual vestía un pants de color rojo y una camisa de color negra.  
-Buen día-  
Era bien sabido por los padres que tanto Vali como Kiba no tenían una buena relación con Issei, el motivo era las constantes bromas de los mayores al pequeño las cuales para esos días no pasaban de unos cuantos golpes y bromas pequeñas pero que llegaban a fastidiar al niño otro motivo era que la mayoría de las veces en la escuela los niños y niñas solo utilizaban a Issei como medio para acercarse a los mayores siempre dejándolo solo después de que conseguían su objetivo o incluso llegando a ayudar a Kiba y Vali con sus bromas hacia Issei, con el tiempo Issei se hiso un niño callado y solitario hasta hace dos meses cuando conoció a cierta niña en un parque cerca de su casa.

(Flash back hace dos meses)

Podemos ver a Issei caminando por las calles sin un rumbo fijo en esos momentos sus padres estaban trabajando y sus hermanos estaban entrenando, Vali artes marciales mientras que Kiba en un dojo practicando Kendo, así que había decidido salir a dar un paseo llegando al parque cercano a su casa, al llegar se sentó en un columpio a esa hora no había nadie, llegando a deprimirse al no tener a nadie con quien jugar en ese momento, así paso cerca de veinte minutos cuando estaba por irse algo mejor dicho alguien llamo su atención, aun lado de Issei llego una niña de cabello rojo y unos hermosos ojos de color azul-verdoso vistiendo una falda de color negro y una blusa color rosa a simple vista era fácil decir que era un año mayor que el niño.  
-Hola que haces aquí tan solo - dijo la niña mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que hiso que Issei se sonrojara.  
\- N-Nada en realidad- respondió un tanto nervioso el castaño.  
-No te pongas nervioso no muerdo por cierto me llamo Rias Gremory me acabo de mudar- se presentó con una sonrisa y poniendo una mano en su pecho.  
-Yo soy Issei Hyodou mucho gusto- respondió un poco más seguro  
Desde ese día ellos dos se encontraban en el mismo parque día tras día a la misma hora para jugar o simplemente hablar de cosa triviales.

(Fin del Flashback)

El desayuno transcurría con normalidad hasta que decidieron encender el televisor para ver las noticias de la mañana donde en esos momentos se daba la noticia que cambiaría la vida de Issei de una manera drástica.  
El anuncio de "el tratado de el cinturón de Orión" así como la existencia de las otras dos razas (ángeles y demonios), como se daban las fechas para las pruebas de "esper", sacred gear, magia y en el caso de las niñas las fechas de inscripción a la academia I.S  
Decir que los padres estaban sorprendidos era poco mientras que los niños estaban emocionados, mas Issei ya que se podia imaginar usando magia o teniendo algún súper poder salvando a cierta pelirroja.

(Times kip 2 semanas después de la noticia)

Había llegado el día que tanto esperaba Issei, el día en que descubriría en que se especializaría al igual que sus dos hermanos que a diferencia del castaño se les podía ver más calmados.  
Las pruebas fueron sencillas más precia un examen médico que nada los cuales consistían en:  
Examen de magia y sacred gear: un ángel ponía su mano en la cabeza del infante para luego cerrar los ojos y desprender una luz de su mano, para la de sacred gear era básicamente lo mismo pero con un demonio.  
Examen de habilidad "esper": en este solo se le extrajo un poco de sangre para hacer unas pruebas que darían con la habilidad en caso de tener alguna.  
Al terminar los tres hermanos regresaron a casa lo único que quedaba era esperar los resultados de las pruebas que llegarian dentro de tres días según les habían dicho.  
Así pasaron los tres días que a Issei se le hicieron años ya que su amiga Rias le había dicho que estaría ocupada durante un tiempo con unos asuntos familiares, lo cual le dio la idea al castaño de darle la sorpresa a su amiga cuando se volvieran a ver decirle su habilidad que tendría y hacerle la promesa de protegerla por y para siempre sabiendo muy bien lo que eso significaba.  
El correo había llegado y con eso los resultados que iban en tres carpetas diferentes.  
-Mama papa ya llegaron ya llegaron- gritaba Issei emocionado  
-Ya vamos Issei-hablaban los padres del infante  
-Bien a ver el primero al parecer será... Vali-para luego empezar a leer en voz alta los resultados-

Habilidad mágica: positiva.

Habilidad "esper": negativa.

Portación de sacred gear: positiva.

jajaja felicidades hijo al parecer serás un peleador con muchos trucos bajo la manga literalmente jaja, lástima que no dice cuál es la habilidad de ese aparato-  
-Se llama sacred gear pero no importa mientras pueda seguir luchando cuerpo a cuerpo no importa y en cuanto a la magia talvez aprenda uno que otro hechizo, la verdad no me importa mucho- respondió el peli-platino  
-Bien el siguiente será Kiba...- dijo su madre tomando la hoja con los resultados del ya mencionado

\- haber Habilidad mágica: positiva.

Habilidad "esper": al igual que tu hermano negativa y

Portacion de sacred gear: positiva -termino su madre de leer el documento para lugo pasar con el ya impaciente Issei.  
-Por ultimo tenemos el de Issei empecemos

Habilidad mágica: negativa- mala suerte hijo no podrás sacar a un conejo del sombrero- bromeo su padre-  
-No importa todavía hay dos opciones más- dijo Issei con una sonrisa en la cara mostrando confianza en sí mismo  
-Continuo gracias...- dijo su madre un poco molesta por haberla interrumpido- ¿donde me quede? ya...

Habilidad esper: negativa y

Portación de sacred gear...-El silencio en ese momento se hizo presente mientras que el rostro de su madre había una expresión de asombro y... miedo para luego mirar a su hijo menor que estaba mirándola con un rostro que denotaba curiosidad  
-Mama te sientes bien?- pregunto el niño  
-Que pasa cariño por que pones esa cara- esta vez el que hablo su esposo con preocupación en su voz  
-negativo- dijo su madre del niño mirándolo y con voz baja  
-Que dijiste mama?- pregunto el Issei que no había logrado escuchar lo que había pronunciado su madre  
-negativo Issei dijo negativo no tienes tampoco un sacred gear-contesto su padre que leía la hoja de resultados del menor. En ese momento tanto Vali como Kiba estallaron en risas mientras que Issei trataba de digerir la noticia recién dada.  
-Bromean verdad, mama papa es una mentira verdad que si? - el niño los miraba con la esperanza de que fuese una broma, una muy cruel broma.  
Sus padres se limitaron a negar con la cabeza, el niño tomo la hoja de resultados para leerla y confirmar su temor, que en efecto esa palabra estaba escrita en tinta negra con ojos llorosos Issei subió corriendo las escaleras directo a su cuarto.  
-[no puede ser cierto se debieron equivocar debe ser un error de impresión o algo así]- esos eran los pensamientos de Issei que intentaba convencerse y tratando de subir su autoestima que en ese momento estaba por debajo de los suelos.  
La hora de la cena había llegado y desde que recibió la noticia Issei no se le había visto salir de su recamara pero como no había comido su cuerpo ya le exigía alimento así que tuvo que bajar a cenar, todo parecía normal su familia platicaba tranquilamente mientras cenaban hasta...  
-hola- dijo Issei bajando las escaleras tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.  
-Que hay hijo? Cómo te sientes? -pregunto su padre con una pequeña sonrisa  
-Como si hubiese reprobado el año escolar- trato de bromear el castaño  
-Tranquilo bebe seguro hay más niños y niñas como tu- trato de consolarlo su madre  
-Igual de perdedores no lo creo- dijo Vali  
-Segun lo que tengo entendido esque es casi imposible que una persona nazca sin sacred gear -esta vez fue Kiba  
-No me ayudan gracias-  
-No lo intentábamos- dijeron los hermanos mayores al mismo tiempo  
-Como sea dejemos a parte este tema y veamos las noticias-  
Gran parte de la cena transcurrió normalmente nadie hablo de lo sucedido ni de un tema relacionado a los resultados pero como siempre cuando uno quiere olvidar algo y está a punto de conseguirlo hay algo que te recuerda ese asunto.  
\- Y en otras noticias, se han entregado todos los resultados en el país (Japón como siempre) y al parecer solo tres chicos en todo el país dieron negativo en las tres pruebas...-  
-jajajaja solo tu y otros dos inútiles en el país jajaja- Vali no paraba de reír  
-jajaja ya se porque no obtuviste ningún sacred gear jaja será que quien te creo se equivocó en el proceso y para no juntar más basura en su casa te dio vida- esta vez fue Kiba el que intento hacer una broma  
-! Yo no necesito tener poderes para alcanzar mis metas yo solo necesito estudiar mucho no necesito tampoco ser fuerte para vencerlos solo ser mas inteligente¡-  
-jajaja que tonto eres hermanito el que tiene poder puede controlar lo que el quiera sin excepción alguna- dijo Vali levantándose de su asiento  
-Vali tiene razón Issei también te digo que sin fuerzas te será imposible proteger a las personas que quieres ni que decir de tu propia vida tansolo piensalo quien a ganado una pelea sin utilizar en poco de poder o fuerza mmm?- dijo Kiba haciendo lo mismo que su hermano

-lo vez si sigues con esa idea seguirás siendo débil - dijo Kiba subiendo las escaleras a su recamara seguido de Vali  
[poder para controlar todo y fuerza para proteger lo que yo más quiero] esos eran los pensamientos de Issei que rondaban su cabeza tal vez durante toda su vida...  
A la mañana siguiente tuvieron que despertar temprano ya que era lunes y tenían que presentarse al colegio, todo transcurrió con total normalidad hasta que estuvieron en la puerta de su hogar a punto de partir  
-Issei- le llamo su padre- trata de no mencionar nada de tu... llamémoslo "caso" y de preferencia no trates de meterte en conversaciones al respecto-  
-No te preocupes papa me mantendré fuera de esas conversaciones [como si fuera difícil ja creo que no hablarle a todos mis compañeros por fin me servirá de algo gracias Vali y Kiba ja] dijo y pensó el castaño pero no se percató de las sonrisas que sus hermanos tenían en sus rostros.  
Todo transcurrió con total normalidad, las clases comenzaron como si nunca hubiesen existido las pruebas, nadie hablaba de ello y parecía que ni siquiera lo recordaban claro hasta la hora del descanso.  
Parecía como si solo esperaran a que alguien sacase el tema y como barril de pólvora todo exploto y comenzaron a hablar al respecto, algunos se preguntaban entre si que habilidad tenían y que les gustaría hacer con ella, algunos ya se preguntaban sobre a qué escuela querían asistir dentro de una semana ya que todos los estudiantes se transferirían a "ciudad academia" bueno casi todos exceptuando a tres niños que por el momento su identidad era desconocida aunque no por mucho...  
-oigan ya escucharon se dice que uno de los tres inútiles asiste a esta escuela- dijo un chico que Issei conocía y odiaba ya que fue uno de los primeros en utilizarlo para entablar una amistad con sus hermanos.  
-[malditos Vali y Kiba seguro fueron ellos]- pensaba con nerviosismo Issei  
-enserio! y sabes quién es?- pregunto una chica  
-no, lo único que se es que antes de irme lo are pasar por un infierno al imbécil jajajaja-  
-si al fin y al cabo los otros dos lo consolaran cuando nos vallamos-  
Ahora Issei si estaba preocupado ya sabía lo difícil que era lidiar con solo un grupo de cinco liderados por sus hermanos no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si toda la escuela se uniera para hacerle sufrir.  
Terminaron las clases y rumbo a su casa los hermanos mayores de Issei platicaban de asuntos triviales hasta que...  
-cierto mañana es martes y yo no he lavado mi uniforme de artes marciales- dijo Vali con tranquilidad  
-yo te dije que lo lavaras el sábado que llegaste pero preferiste acostarte a dormir-le dijo Kiba  
MARTES mañana se reuniría con su amiga Rias por primera vez desde las pruebas cosa que se le había olvidado por completo.  
-[como demonios se lo digo? como reaccionara? me odiara si sabe que soy uno de los tres inútiles? no ella es mi amiga y ella comprenderá mi situación]- se animó a sí mismo el castaño.  
Al día siguiente todo transcurrió normal a excepción de que en la escuela Issei tuvo que vitar que uno de los grupos de sus hermanos lo interrogaran para saber si era el uno de los tres inútiles pero a pesar de eso nada fue diferente  
-Nos vemos en dos horas debilucho inútil- se despidió Vali junto con Kiba  
-Bien ya es hora- se dijo a si mismo Issei saliendo rumbo al parque donde conoció a su amiga  
En el parque  
Issei estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque cuando al otro lado de la calle logra divisar a su amiga Rias que venía acompañada de una mujer vestida de "maid" con el cabello platinado  
-Issei como estas? jeje tiempo sin vernos- le saludo animadamente la chica  
-jeje si desde la semana pasada- le respondió el castaño-por cierto quien es la mujer que te acompaña?  
-ha ella se llama Grayfia la esposa de mi hermano- contesto con total tranquilidad la pelirroja  
-es un gusto conocerlo joven Issei la señorita me ha hablado de usted- dijo la maid haciendo una reverencia  
-igualmente-  
y así paso el tiempo platicaron cosas triviales hasta que la pelirroja dijo  
-oye Issei quisieras saber que sacred gear tienes?-  
-eh? espe- el castaño fue interrumpido por su amiga  
-si ya sé que vas a decir que no es posible saberlo todavía pero para eso vino Grayfia ella es capaz de saber el secred gear que tiene cada quien- le explico la pelirroja  
-no pero es que tengo que decirte que- de nuevo fue interrumpido  
-lo que sea que me tengas que decir me lo puedes decir después el fin esto no tardara ni cinco minutos-  
después de eso Grayfia tomo sus dos manos para después cerrar los ojos pero en este caso el cuerpo completo de Issei brillo con un tono color blanco-platinado  
-El joven Issei no pose ningún sacred gear señorita Rias- dijo la mujer vestida de maid  
-Que? pero si su aura era la de un...-  
-No solo eso sino que tampoco pose magia-  
-Entonces posee alguna habilidad "esper"-  
-Tampoco poseo eso- el que hablo esta vez fue Issei- la verdad es que soy uno de "los tres inútiles" te lo quería decir pero tú no me dejaste-  
-Espera talvez debí preguntar esto antes pero acaso tienes un hermano o una hermana?-pregunto la pelirroja  
-Si tengo dos hermanos mayores a mí y ellos si tienen sacred gear-  
-Debí asegurarme de eso con anterioridad-susurro esta vez  
-Dijiste algo?-pregunto un poco nervioso el hico  
-Nada es solo que recordé algo que mis padres me pidieron que hiciera-  
-ahh b-bueno nos vemos el jueves? hay algo que quería decirte pero al parecer hoy no tienes tiempo-  
-Si nos vemos-  
Después de eso Rias junto con Grayfia se retiraron del parque dejando a Issei solo de nuevo en el parque.  
Pero el día jueves llego e Issei fue corriendo al parque su corazón latía a mil por hora ya que se había decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a su amiga cuando llego al parque al no ver a nadie decidió esperar sentado en una banca pero las horas pasaron y su amiga no se presentó.  
-Tal vez solo surgió un imprevisto y ya no pudo venir- se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa fingida- pero ya no la veré mas ya no le podre decir lo que siento por ella y me quedare solo de nuevo quizá sea lo mejor ¿qué hubiera pasado si me rechazaba? creo que no me hubiese recuperado de eso quizá fue lo mejor...- y partió a su hogar  
Y así paso el tiempo sus hermanos partieron el sábado en la tarde y para el unes de la siguiente semana Issei era el único chico en la ciudad de khou su escuela cerro ya que todos los profesores de su escuela fueron llevados a "ciudad academia" para seguir ensenando sus respectivas áreas pero no se quedó sin estudios ya que los líderes de las facciones decidieron que tendría una enseñanza junto a los otros dos chicos y el primer día de clases había llegado para esos tres chicos donde se decidió que su ciudad seria el lugar de dicha "escuela" si se le puede llamar a un cuarto de un edificio con solo tres bancas.  
Issei llego al salón de clase y al entrar pudo observar a otros dos chicos.  
-B-buenos días- saludo Issei  
-Buenos días- contestaron los otros dos  
Los otros dos chicos eran de cabello negro lo que los diferenciaba aparte de la vestimenta era que uno tenía ojos color negro y los del otro chico eran de color café  
El primer profesor se presentó  
-Bueno es hora de presentarse a ver tu primero- señalando al chico de ojos color negro  
-Bien mi nombre es Kamijou Touma vengo de la ciudad de Okinawa y tengo 10 años y espero llevarme bien con ustedes-  
-Bien el siguiente serás tu chico-señalando a Issei  
-Ok mi nombre es Hyodou Issei vivo aquí en la ciudad de khou y tengo igual 10 años igual espero llevarme bien con ustedes- se terminó de presentar el castaño.  
-Y por último tu-  
-Mi nombre es Orimura Ichika yo vivo en la capital que vendría siendo Tokio al igual que usted tengo 10 años de edad y espero llevarnos bien-  
Los tres chicos se presentaron y a las pocas horas llegaron a entablar una muy buena amistad que con el paso del tiempo y algunos acontecimientos los llevarían a convertirse en hermanos acontecimientos que se explicaran unos capítulos mas tarde.

* * *

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado nos vemos en el proximo quien tendra como personaje principal a Orimura Ichika**

 **Adios**


	3. Cazador Rojo Carmesi

Cazador Rojo Carmesí: Ichika.

Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de Agosto 2032

Hora de nacimiento: 18:54 pm

Lugar de nacimiento: Tokio

* * *

Historia.

* * *

En un cuarto de un edificio se encontraban tres chicos dos pelinegros y uno castaño que platicaban amenamente después de un día de estudió, ya habían pasado tres años y dos meses desde que los hermanos respectivos de cada chico habían partido a "Ciudad Academia" para seguir sus estudios, pero eso es tema aparte que se verá unos capítulos más adelante por ahora nos concentramos en la plática de los tres chicos.

-Y dime Ichika cuál es tu historia- pregunto un castaño de nombre Hyodou Issei.

-Cierto yo también tengo curiosidad de saber cómo fueron tus días antes de llegar a esta disque escuela- esta vez en hablar fue el pelinegro de nombre Kamijou Touma.

-No creo que deba hacerlo- dijo el aludido de nombré Orimura Ichika.

-Vamos yo ya les dije la mía y aunque no me agrada se las conté- dijo Issei guardando su cuaderno en su mochila.

-Issei tiene razón que tal si después yo les cuento la mía, para que no haya historia sin contar entre nosotros- dijo Touma con una sonrisa.

-Se las contaría pero este... ya se hizo tarde y... - Ichika quien intentaba eludir la situación en que sus amigos lo estaban metiendo cuando fue interrumpido por Issei.

-Vamos si se trata de eso se pueden quedar los dos a dormir en mi casa, o me dirán que hay alguien que los espera en sus apartamentos de estudiantes al fin y al cabo mi casa queda a unos veinte minutos a pie de aquí- dijo Issei a sus dos amigos.

-Ahhh tienes razón vamos entonces- Ichika dijo resignado.

Y así los tres partieron a la casa del castaño, cuando llegaron decidieron pedir una pizza para cenar pero...

-Lo sentimos pero si no son mayores de edad no se les puede dar servicio-dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono que estaba en altavoz.

-Desde cuando es así?!- pregunto molesto Issei

-Desde hace tres años mocosos inútiles- dijo la voz para después colgar.

-Ahhh fukou da (que desgracia)- dijeron los tres chicos al unísono para después reír.

El que ya no se les brindará servicio en la pizzería ya no les sorprendía pero tampoco dirían que ya se habían acostumbrado de hecho ya muchos lugares y establecimientos les habían cerrado sus puertas, se puede oír exagerado pero díganme cuando el hombre y la mujer no exageran por algo?

-Como tú lo hiciste creó qué yo también me presentare desde cero- dijo Ichika mirando a Issei

Pov Ichika

-Bien con este pedazo de historia de cuando tenía 10 años se comenzará a narrar mi... situación pasada por así decirlo y como mi hermano Issei me presentare  
Me llamo Ichika Sparda y como se les comento el cambio de apellido será contado más adelante pero continuemos.-

Pov Ichika fin

Flashback (Ichika 7 años de edad)

Se pude ver a un niño de cabello negro y ojos color café casi llegando a el rojo entrenando en un dojo con un bokken este chico era Orimura Ichika.

-Ahhh Como odio el kenjutsu- decía con clara molestia en su voz- Que mis hermanas sean buenas en esto no significa que yo también lo sea, es más soy un puto asco en esto-

Y en efecto Ichika sabía que el kenjutsu no era su estilo de pelea pero sus hermanas Orimura Chifuyu y Orimura Madoka eran y son unas prodigios en este campo sus padres creyeron que el también lo seria, y como siendo el menor de la familia tubo que aceptar aunque de malas.  
En estos momentos Ichika practicaba el solo en aquel dojo de estilo clásico se preguntarán el motivo, pues es simple es el castigo que le impuso el Sensei por no realizar bien las catas que se le venían enseñando desde hace un mes.  
-Maldición prefiero algo que dispare o por lo menos pelear cuerpo a cuerpo pero no me gusta el kenjutsu-dijo para si mismo para después seguir con las catas.

-Lo estas haciendo mal debes separar más las piernas ahh no entiendo cómo puedes ser el hermano de Madoka y Chifuyu siendo ellas las ganadoras del primer y segundo lugar a nivel nacional-decía una niña de 7años al igual que el chico de cabello lila oscuro amarrado en una cola con un listón de color verde en su mirada se podía notar el enfado que tenía al observar al pelinegro.

-Houki - decía el chico el nombre de la niña con un tono de molestia pero a la vez con una sonrisa forzada el motivo era que ella se tomaba muy en serio el deporte y le molestaba que otros (Ichika) no lo hiciesen - que quieres aquí o solo viniste a sermonearme como siempre? -pero el motivo que le molestaba a Ichika la presencia de la niña era que era una fiel admiradora de sus hermanas y siempre que podía, Houki hacía mención de ellas

-Ya te dije que me llames Shinonono-san y como que a sermonearte solo te digo que estas mal en tus catas Ahhh como eres inútil imagina que es lo que dirían tus hermanas si te viesen-

-"No sirves para esto" o "eres un asco" no olvidemos el "mejor ponte a leer que es lo único para lo que sirves"- decía Ichika mientras miraba al techo como en señal de estar recordando

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?- pregunto la niña con una cara seria

-No, solo hice lo que me dijiste y eso fue imaginarme lo que dirían mis hermanas-

-Como sea, recuerda que para la próxima semana será el torneo infantil de kendo y por desgracia tu y yo seremos equipo-decía con clara molestia

-¿Pero porque yo? Acaso mis hermanas no pueden participar? seguro ganarían-

-Ellas ya tienen planes para ese día y además es un torneo mixto y por si eres muy idiota en un torneo mixto un hombre y una mujer deben hacer equipo-

-ya sé cómo funciona ahh porque tengo que ser el único varón en este dojo?-

-Como sea entrena no quiero perder en la primera ronda escuchaste, nos vemos-

-Sí, si adiós -

Después de despedirse Houki salió del dojo mientras Ichika se quedó entrenando durante media hora más.  
Al terminar Ichika salió rumbo a su casa cosa que le tomo unos diez minutos ya que no quedaba muy retirado el lugar  
Cuando llego tomo una ducha para después hacer la tarea que se le había quedado pendiente, cosa que, bien pudo hacerla al día siguiente, ya que sería sábado, opto por terminarla y así tener un fin de semana libre y así jugar con su mejor amiga Kaede  
Tras terminar con su tarea el pelinegro bajo para cenar

-Espero que alguien ya haya llegado, la verdad no me gusta cenar solo-decía el pequeño

Con esas palabras Ichika no se refería a sus padres pues el sabía que ellos trabajaban en el extranjero pero hacían todo lo posible por estar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos, pero si se refería a sus hermanas que aunque una siempre lo tratara fríamente y la otra simplemente lo odiaba, seguían siendo su familia, siempre pensando que nunca lo harían a un lado.

Pero cuando llego al comedor, para su decepción, no había nadie, ni su hermana Chifuyu que sería la mayor de los tres, ni su hermana Madoka que vendría siendo la de en medio.

-Ahhh últimamente han estado llegando muy tarde- decía el pelinegro hasta que un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos

{Grhhhhh} si el ruido fue de sus tripas pidiendo comida

-Creo que mejor ceno y luego voy a dormir, seguro mañana que despierte ellas ya estarán aquí-

Y así lo hizo, el pequeño Ichika ceno lo que fue un pan y un vaso de leche cosa que aunque no sacio su hambre fue lo único que tenía en la cocina, después de eso lavo sus dientes y se fue a su recámara a dormir.

-Listo pijama puesta, alarma desactivada y por último una buena lectura antes de dormir mmmm... Haber ayer termine el de Julio Verne "20,000 leguas de viaje submarino" mmmm... Ya que Shinonono-san está hablando de ángeles y demonios leeré "La divina comedia" de Dante Alighieri - decía mientras sacaba un libro viejo de gran volumen, muchos pensarían que dicha lectura era demasiado para un niño de apenas 7 años de edad pero la verdad era que Ichika disfrutaba de lecturas largas ya que decía que el leer era meterse en un mundo alejado de la realidad.  
Pasaron dos horas e Ichika no paraba de leer pero el sueño fue el factor que hizo que dejara de leer pero unas líneas llamaron su atención y decido que antes de dejar e irse a dormir leería esa frase

(Fragmento "La divina comedia" Aqueronte)

-"Es por mí que se va a la ciudad del llanto, es por mí que se va al dolor eterno y el lugar donde sufre la raza condenada, yo fui creado por el poder divino, la suprema sabiduría y el primer amor, no hubo nada antes que yo, abandonad toda esperanza todo aquel que entrad aquí"-

-Valla que crudo, pero que será eso de "el primer amor "? como sea a dormir-

Al día siguiente

El chico se despertó temprano para empezar a hacer sus tareas del hogar las cuales eran lavar platos y vasos del día anterior, barrer la sala y el patio cosa que le tomo alrededor de unas dos horas y por ultimo tenía que escombrar su recamara cosa que hiso en 20 minutos después de terminar se dirigió a las recamaras de sus hermanas

Toc Toc Toc

Toco a la puerta de sus hermanas Chifuyu y Madoka

Al solo escuchar un sonido parecido a un gruñido, el chico decido retirarse al saber que sus hermanas ya se encontraban en el hogar y decido ir a buscar a su amiga para jugar

Su amiga Kaede Miyamoto que vivía justo al lado de su casa era una niña de la misma edad de Ichika que en ese entonces era de 7 años, cabello rosa poco más claro que los pétalos de cerezo el cual lo llevaba poco más arriba de los hombros (es Kaede de "Elfen Lied" pero sin las protuberancias)

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa de su amiga Ichika toco el interfono después de unos segundos una voz femenina se escuchó por la bocina

-¿Si quién es?- pregunto la voz

-¿Disculpe soy Ichika podría Kaede salir a jugar?- pregunto un poco temeroso

-Ahhh eres tu Ichika claro sale en un momento- dijo aquella voz

Después de unos segundos la puerta de la residencia se abría para después mostrar a aquella niña de cabello rojo sonriendo y acercándose al pelinegro

-Y que jugaremos hoy Ichika?-decía la niña con una sonrisa

-No sé, a ver que se nos ocurre ahorita- decía el pelinegro mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el parque

La historia de ellos dos talvez no era tan interesante como la de Issei ya que ellos siempre fueron vecinos, el motivo de su amistad era que a la niña no le agradaban las hermanas del pelinegro y por lo tanto un día...

(Flashback dos años atrás)

Vemos a Ichika con su uniforme de entrenamiento del dojo acostado en el pasto de su patio con varias manchas de tierra en todo su cuerpo.

-Vamos Ichika levántate, con ese nivel solo nos avergonzaras a Madoka y a mí la próxima semana que entres al dojo- decía su hermana Orimura Chifuyu con una cara que solo podía reflejar molestia

-Pero Chifuyu-nee ya les había dicho que no me gusta el kendo y además no es justo que me golpes con el bokken ni siquiera tengo protección- decía el pelinegro mientras se intentaba poner de pie

\- Y yo ya te dije que sin dolor no hay ganancia así que continuemos sino quieres que te ponga a practicar con Madoka-

-Ahh ok-

Esa amenaza fue suficiente para que Ichika se volviera a levantar ya que si su hermana Chifuyu era estricta Madoka era una sádica.

Cuando entrenaba con Chifuyu era entrenar hasta que su cuerpo no se podía mover del cansancio y con Madoka era dejar de entrenar hasta que su cuerpo no se podía mover del dolor ya que Madoka solo lo utilizaba como muñeco de práctica.

Después de una hora más de entrenamiento Ichika ya pudo más y cayo rendido cosa que pareció molestar a su hermana

\- Y otra vez no hubo avance, la verdad eres un inútil- decía con molestia mientras se metía a la casa

Ichika que en esos momentos se encontraba acostado mirando al cielo intentando recuperar el aliento no se había percatado de una mirada que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la cerca

-Tus hermanas me dan miedo- dijo una voz dulce

\- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto Ichika volteando a ver hacia el origen de la voz y se sorprendió al ver un par de ojos de una tonalidad rojiza

\- Ahhh p-perdón - se disculpó tímidamente la niña para luego presentarse- me llamo Miyamoto Kaede vivo aquí soy tu vecina-

\- Mucho gusto soy Orimura Ichika y no te preocupes yo también les temo y eso que son mis hermanas jeje-

Después de platicar durante media hora notaron que el sol se comenzaba a ocultar y decidieron regresar a sus respectivos hogares no sin antes prometer volver a hablar al día siguiente

Y de esta forma pasaron los días, siempre que Ichika terminaba de entrenar con sus hermanas Kaede llegaba para platicar con el pelinegro, cuando Ichika entro al dojo Kaede lo esperaba en la entrada de su hogar para hablar un rato con el pelinegro, poco tiempo paso para que empezaran a salir a jugar al parque que quedaba a unas calles de sus hogares.

(Fin de flashback)

Pero este día cambiaría la vida de los dos niños

-bien vamos al parque y a lo mejor se nos ocurre alg- pero Ichika fue interrumpido por una voz que los llamaba

-hey ustedes Ichika y tu niña vengan aquí- era la hermano de Ichika, Orimura Madoka

Madoka era y es una calca de su hermana Chifuyu el mismo tono de piel, el mismo tono de cabello siendo verde tan oscuro que casi pasa por negro, la misma mirada gélida y los mismos rasgos faciales las únicas cosas que las podía uno diferenciar era que Madoka es de menor estatura que Chifuyu y como Ichika las distinguía es que Madoka tiene más expresiones faciales que Chifuyu ya que esta última siempre mantenía una cara seria a excepción de cuando lo entrenaba que era cuando mostraba una cara de enojo, pero nos estamos desviando del tema.

-Ahora que quieres Madoka-nee? - preguntó Ichika con un tono que mostraba molestia

Por otro lado Kaede se tensó por la voz de la otra chica al punto de tomar de la mano a Ichika cosa que paso desaparecida por el chico

-Entren aquí, deben ver algo- dijo Madoka con voz autoritaria para luego volver a entrar a la casa

-Vamos, entre más rápido vallamos más rápido terminara esto -para recibir un asentimiento por parte de la niña

Cuando entraron a la casa donde vivía el pelinegro fueron a llamados desde la sala, donde se encontraban las dos hermanas

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué nos llamaron?- pregunto Ichika

-Cállate y vean la televisión- dijo Chifuyu

Lo que se transmitía en esos momentos por la televisión era el anuncio del "el tratado del cinturón de Orión", decir que los niños estaban sorprendidos por la existencia de seres bíblicos era poco pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Ichika fue el nombre de la representante designada por la O.N.U el cual era "Shinonono Tabane". Después de salir de su impresión se dedicó a escuchar las fechas para las pruebas de "sper", sacred gear, magia y en el caso de las niñas las fechas de inscripción a la academia I.S, pero Ichika no paraba de pensar en aquella persona pero llego a una conclusión.

-[debe ser solo una coincidencia]- pensó el pelinegro

Después del anuncio los infantes salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia el parque, durante el trayecto no hubo una sola palabra por parte de los dos y así se mantuvo durante un buen rato

-¿Y ahora…?- pregunto Ichika

\- Vamos, ¿no te parece divertido esto? –

\- Si, pero es un poco…-

\- Tal vez así te ganes un poco de respeto o incluso podrías superar a tus hermanas-

Con esa idea Ichika pensó que podría ser posible ya que aunque no lo admitiera él quería que sus hermanas tanto Chifuyu como Madoka le tuvieran un poco de respeto, cosa que al pareces Kaede había notado.

-Tienes razón, ahora que te parece si olvidamos este asunto y jugamos- dijo más alegre el pelinegro

Al día siguiente que era domingo, Ichika repitió su rutina de sábados y domingos para luego salir a jugar con Kaede, todo transcurrió normalmente hasta después de llegar de jugar ya que en la entrada de la casa de Ichika se encontraba un automóvil color gris rozando el plateado, cosa que intrigo a los dos menores.

-Qué extraño, nunca había visto ese auto- dijo Ichika un poco nervioso

-Quizá tus padres regresaron al enterarse de lo de ayer y compraron un auto nuevo-

-Quizá pero mejor voy a ver-

-Espera yo te acompaño, todavía no me presentas a tus padres y quiero conocerlos-

-Vale, entonces vamos-

De este modo los dos menores decidieron entrar, pero Ichika tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que era mejor esperar afuera pero decidió ignorar ese sentimiento

Cuando entraron a la casa lograron escuchar el sonido de cuatro voces, dos de las cuales eran de las hermanas del pelinegro, las otras dos parecían ser de dos niñas una mayor que la otra, pero podía jurar que ya las había escuchado antes pero en ese momento no lograba recordar de donde o por lo menos cuando pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su amiga.

-Ichika, no creo que sean tus padres- dijo con un tono nervioso

-Creo que no pero de todos modos seguro que ya nos escucharon entrar y si quiero evitar un castigo por parte de mis hermanas, lo mejor será que vallamos a saludar- volteo a ver a Kaede dándole una sonrisa nerviosa

-Pero tengo miedo- dijo la niña con un claro tono de miedo

-Lo sé, yo también estoy nervioso, no me preguntes por el motivo, porque la verdad no tengo la mínima idea, pero tengo más miedo de lo que me puedan hacer mis hermanas- intento calmar a su amiga- mejor vamos yendo, ya tardamos demasiado hablando-

Comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la sala y al abrir la puerta que los adentraba a dicho cuarto y observar a las personas que se encontraban dentro, a Ichika le paso una frase por la cabeza

-[¡FUKOU DA!]- fue el grito mental del pelinegro

Si se preguntan el motivo, pues es fácil ya que en la sala se encontraban sus hermanas acompañadas de una niña que a Ichika le parecía molesta, la cual era Shinonono Houki y la otra persona era la representante designada por la O.N.U Shinonono Tabane, las cuales tuvieron diferentes reacciones al ver entrar a Ichika y Kaede

Las hermanas Orimura solo lo observaron con una mirada desinteresada

Houki por su parte hizo una mueca de molestia al ver a los dos chicos llegar juntos

Tabane al contrario de las demás sonrió al verlos llegar y procedió a hablar

-Chi-chan ¿quienes son estos niños?- pregunto con una sonrisa y volteando a ver a la mayor de los Orimura

-Ichika preséntate- más que una petición pareció dar una orden al pelinegro, cosa que pareció incomodar a Tabane

-S-si – Ichika tenso sus hombros al escuchar a su hermana para luego proceder a presentarse- M-mucho gusto mi nombre es Orimura Ichika soy el menor de la familia y ella es Miyamoto Kaede vecina y mi mejor amiga-

-Mucho gusto Ik-kun seguro ya me conoces pero de todos modos me presento, soy Shinonono Tabane y ella es mi hermanita Shinonono Houki-

-Sí, la vi ayer por la televisión y Shinonono-san es mi compañera en kendo-

-Mmm?- Tabane ladeo su cabeza- Chi-chan porque no me dijiste que tenías un hermanito-

-Porque nunca preguntaste y además no me agrada hablar de el-

-Houki-chan tú me dijiste que no tenías compañero en kendo y tenías que pelear sola, ¿porque mentiste?-

-porque pareciera que no tengo, siempre lo vencen en menos de un minuto y cuando peleamos en parejas yo soy la única que ataca, de verdad es solo un inútil- dijo con voz molesta

Ichika al escuchar lo que su hermana y su compañera de kendo decían de él, podía sentir como su autoestima iba cada vez más abajo, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era bajar la cara y reprimir con todas sus fuerzas aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos del pelinegro, hasta que…

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, ICHIKA NO ES NINGUN INUTIL-

Aquella voz, no, mejor dicho, aquel grito que resonó en toda la sala hizo que el pelinegro y los demás presentes voltearan a ver a la niña que hasta hace uso momentos no había dicho ni una sola palabra, aquella niña que apretaba fuertemente sus puños y con una mueca de enojo

-Kaede…- fue lo único que atino a decir Ichika en esos momentos

-Ja, y que te hace pensar semejante tontería- dijo Houki con un tono de burla y superioridad- seguro que eres igual de inútil que el-

-YA TE DIJE QUE ICHIKA NO ES NINGUN INUTIL-volvió a gritar molesta

-Kaede cálmate por favor- pidió Ichika al ver por primera vez a su amiga tan molesta y eso era algo que no le gustaba para nada

Mientras, las hermanas del chico miraban la discusión que sostenían las dos niñas con claro apoyo hacia Houki ya que estaban de acuerdo con que Ichika no tenía talento y ellas mismas en veces anteriores ya lo habían catalogado como un completo fracasado, por otra parte y al parecer sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, Shinonono Tabane tenía una cara seria, cosa que dirían que es normal en esta situación, siendo Tabane eso era algo nuevo ya que al contrario que las hermanas Orimura ella siempre mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que podríamos decir que se mantenía indiferente pero en realidad estaba molesta, no solo con sus amigas por no defender a su hermano sino que también con su hermana Houki por insultar y casi humillar al mismo.

-Ik-kun- llamo Tabane

-¿Si? Shinonono-san- respondió al voltear a verla

-Llámame Tabane- dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa- es cierto que eres tan malo en kendo?-

-Sí, soy el peor de la clase-

-¿Entonces porque te gusta practicarlo?-

-La verdad es que no me gusta el kendo ni practicarlo ni observar como lo practican pero mis padres al ver que mis hermanas tenían talento en el yo también lo tenía que practicar-

-Ya veo, y ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer a ti?-

-A mí me gusta leer, jugar videojuegos y salir a jugar con Kaede-

-Mmm tengo una idea- dijo levantándose de su asiento para voltear a ver a Chifuyu- Chi-chan ¿nos prestas tus bokken?-

-¿Qué quieres hacer Tabane?- pregunto seria

-Solo una pequeña apuesta-

-¿De qué se trata tu apuesta?-

-Ya que a Ik-kun no le gusta el kendo y conociéndote a t Mado-chi, sé que no lo van a dejar que abandone el kendo, así que apostemos- dijo con seriedad cosa que sorprendió a los que conocían a Tabane- la apuesta es esta, haremos una pelea de tres "sets", cada "set" se detendrá cuando uno de los contrincantes logre dar un golpe al otro, pero como Ichika es malo en esto del kendo el ganara automáticamente si logra detener un solo ataque-

-Y ¿cuáles son los beneficios para el ganador?- volvió a preguntar Chifuyu

-Si Ik-kun logra detener un solo ataque, el dejara de practicar kendo y si Houki-chan gana Ik-kun practicara diario el kendo- termino de explicar Tabane

Chifuyu solo cerro los ojos y…

-Acepto- dijo con claro tono de confianza- Madoka trae los bokken- volteo a ver a Tabane- lamentablemente solo tenemos un solo equipo de protección, así que lo utilizara Houki-san

Esto último molesto a Tabane que si bien sabía que podía estarle dando el equipo de protección a su hermana por cortesía, también, por lo que acababan de contarle, era de que Ichika era el que más lo necesitaba y no su hermana, pero dejo pasarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro

En el patio de la casa de Ichika

Podemos observar a Houki con el equipo de protección de kendo mientras que Ichika que está parado frente a ella sosteniendo un bokken con el nerviosismo marcado en su rostro, en medio de ellos dos se encuentra Madoka con los brazos cruzados y sentadas en una banca se encuentran Chifuyu y Tabane

-[Algo no está bien, Tabane sabe muy bien que su hermana es una de las mejores kendokas del estado, ¿Qué demonios estará planeando?]- no paraba de preguntarse Chifuyu ya que conocía a Tabane y sabía que aunque su forma de ser era infantil y distraída, nunca hacia una apuesta que supiera que no ganaría, pero esta vez, no podía encontrar un razonamiento lógico a esta apuesta.

Mientras tanto en medio del patio el encuentro estaba por comenzar

-Bien ya saben las condiciones así que nos ahorraremos la explicación- dijo Madoka con un tono despreocupado- el encuentro comenzara cuando la moneda que tengo caiga al suelo, así que ¿Listos?-

Los dos infantes que se enfrentarían se limitaron a asentir, Houki con emoción e Ichika con nerviosismo, mientras tanto cerca de Tabane se encontraba Kaede con las manos entrelazadas y con un rostro de preocupación

La moneda fue lanzada al aire

-[Solo me tengo que limitar a defenderme]- fue el pensamiento fugaz de Ichika

La moneda toco el suelo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Houki ya había asestado una estocada a hombro Izquierdo de Ichika, el al no tener protección sintió el dolor del golpe

-Primer punto para Houki- dijo Madoka

Ichika tocándose el área afectada volvió a levantar el bokken, poco falto para que soltara un grito de dolor pero logro suprimirlo

-Bien aquí vamos de nuevo- anuncio Madoka lanzando la moneda

Ichika que todavía estaba resentido del dolor trato de tomar posición de nuevo para tratar de defenderse pero el golpe había hecho que su brazo izquierdo quedara entumecido cosa que le dificulto el simple hecho de levantar el bokken

La moneda volvió a tocar el suelo, otro golpe había sido asestado en Ichika pero esta vez en el hombro derecho

-AHHHHHHH!- grito Ichika ya que el golpe esta vez había sido más fuerte, cosa que hizo que se pusiera de rodillas

-Ichika!- Kaede corrió al lado de su amigo-¿Estas bien? Perdóname Ichika si yo tan solo me hubiera quedado callada, seguro que ahora me odias por haberte metido en este problema

-Yo jamás te odiare Kaede y no hay nada que perdonar, es más te agradezco que me hayas defendido, me sentí muy feliz de verd- no termino de decir cuando su hermana lo llamo

-Ichika!- hablo Madoka con un tono de voz alto

Ichika al voltear logro ver como la moneda que marcaba el inicio del tercer set tocaba el suelo y al voltear a ver a su contrincante vio como daba un salto agarrando el bokken con ambas manos sobre su cabeza con la intención de dar un golpe de forma descendente

En ese momento hubo diferentes reacciones, las hermanas Orimura sonrieron disimuladamente, Tabane por su lado hizo una mueca de preocupación por el movimiento que su hermana había hecho, mientras Houki sonreía al tener su victoria "asegurada", Kaede solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos ya que si se ponía de pie para intentar quitarse de la trayectoria del golpe, lo recibiría de lleno

-[Maldición, si me muevo para intentar agarrar el bokken Kaede recibirá el golpe y si no me muevo de como estoy los dos recibiremos el golpe, AHHHHHH creo que la respuesta es obvia]- pensó rápidamente Ichika

PAWN (N/A ~pinches efectos de sonidos tan mas chingones me cae de madres XD ~)

El sonido del bokken golpeando algo sólido se escuchó en el patio, ¿El motivo?

Houki sostenía su bokken firmemente pero en su rostro se había borrado aquella expresión de victoria, en su lugar había un rostro de sorpresa, nervios y finalmente miedo ya que frente a ella se encontraba Ichika de pie sin el bokken en las manos, es más tenia los brazos colgando hacia el suelo con las palmas de sus manos totalmente abiertas, pero lo que le causaba miedo más que ver que Ichika la observaba con una mirada fría fue el ver que su ataque había dado de lleno en la parte superior de la frente del pelinegro y que de la zona donde su bokken tocaba la cabeza del niño un pequeño hilillo de sangre comenzaba a brotar

-¿Q-q-que hice?- fueron las únicas palabras que logro articular Houki

-No t-te dejare lasti… mar a mi mejor… amiga- fueron las últimas palabras de Ichika antes de caer inconsciente

-Ichika, Ichika, Ichika despierta por favor- aunque con voz calmada, Kaede, repetía el nombre del pelinegro, en sus ojos no paraban de brotar lagrimas por su amigo

Tabane al ver que las hermanas no se acercaban al menor decidió acercarse para revisar su estado, sintió un gran alivio al notar que solo se encontraba inconsciente y con una pequeña herida en la parte donde había sido el golpe

-Bien- hablo Madoka- la ganadora es Shinonono Houki- anuncio con una sonrisa en su rostro

Ante el anuncio Orimura Chifuyu dio una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa, Houki por su parte salió de su trance y comenzó a sonreír con nerviosismo cosa que no duro demasiado

-No- llamando la atención de las presentes incluyendo Kaede, Shinonono Tabane se paró con una mano en la cintura y su usual sonrisa de victoria- el que gano fue Ik-kun-

-¡Qué tonterías estas diciendo Tabane!, fue Houki la que gano, fue ella la que dio el último golpe, el inútil de mi hermano no logro ni siquiera pudo dar un solo golpe, así que ganamos la apuesta- dijo Madoka con molestia

-Te equivocas, la apuesta consistía en que si Houki lograba dar un golpe exitoso en cada set ganaba, pero si Ichika lograba detener un solo golpe él se llevaba la victoria- explico Tabane

-Eso fue lo que paso, Houki dio tres golpes exitosos, uno en cada set así que ella gano- esta vez fue Chifuyu en protestar pero con una voz tranquila

-Te equivocas Chi-chan, Houki-chan solo dio dos golpes exitosos el ultimo Ik-kun logro detenerlo…-

-Pero ni siquiera tomo el bokken…- dijo Madoka solo para que fuera interrumpida por Tabane

-En la apuesta nunca dije que tenía que pararlo con el bokken ¿o sí? Chi-chan- volteo a ver a Chifuyu que en su rostro había una clara molestia

-tch, tienes razón-

Después de esa charla Tabane tomo en sus brazos al pequeño inconsciente y lo llevo a su recamara, al llegar dejo a Ichika acostado en su cama para después dar un vistazo rápido a su recamara cosa que le pareció normal para un chico de 7 años de edad muñecos de acción, una consola de videojuegos, cuadernos, libros escolares entre otras pequeñas cosas, pero lo que si le sorprendió fue los libros que tenía junto a su cama ya que eran de gran tamaño, había uno con un separador de hojas al recogerlo y leer el título del libro la sonrisa de Tabane disminuyo

-[solo espero que pueda evitar esa visita]- pensó Tabane con tristeza pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien tiraba de su falda

-T-Tabane-san, Ichika se pondrá bien ¿verdad?- pregunto Kaede con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

-Tranquila Ik-kun se pondrá bien pero hoy necesita descansar más seguro que despierte mañana así que no llores y ve a dormir tú también ya es bastante tarde-

En efecto ya había caído la noche cuando la niña partió a su hogar pero las cosas en la casa de Ichika no habían terminado todavía

-Bien Chi-chan, el último tema del que vine hablar con ustedes es que vamos a estar viajando durante un tiempo- dijo Tabane con tranquilidad

-¿Vamos? Eso significa que Houki ira contigo- pregunto Madoka

-En efecto, también les digo que la competencia de kendo fue cancelada por los exámenes de habilidades, magia y sacred gear así que espero que cumplan con su parte de la apuesta-

-¿Por qué siento que ya tenías planeado lo que sucedió?- pregunto Chifuyu con el ceño fruncido

-Te equivocas Chi-chan yo también estaba sorprendida y la verdad molesta con Houki-chan por lastimar a su compañero-

La mencionada tenso sus hombros ya que nunca había visto a su hermana molesta o enojada así que era nuevo para ella

-Bien no creo que solo hallas venido a decirnos que estarías fuera del país por un tiempo ¿verdad?- hablo Madoka

-Yo nunca dije que saldría del país ¿Cómo lo supiste Mado-chi?-

-Esto es un asunto global ¿no es así señorita representante elegida por la O.N.U?- dijo Chifuyu

-Cierto, cierto, bueno les quería pedir que fueran las modelos y expositoras del poder de los I.S qué dicen ¿aceptan?-

-Yo acepto- la primera fue Madoka

Chifuyu no dijo nada por unos tres minutos

-Vale acepto, dime cuando partimos para preparar las maletas-

-Pero ¿con quién se quedara Ik-kun?-

-Él se puede quedar solo en casa y por lo de la comida le pediré a la madre de su amiga si pude hacerme el favor de alimentarlo mientras estamos fuera- dijo Chifuyu

-Está bien partimos mañana por la noche, bien nos retiramos ya que tengo que notificarle a Sirzechs-kun sobre ustedes-

Estando en la puerta donde las dos chicas subieron al auto

-Espera Tabane, no nos dijiste en qué aeropuerto nos veríamos- dijo Madoka

-no se preocupen pasaran por ustedes el día de mañana- dijo Tabane mientras se iba

Al día siguiente

Durante toda la mañana las hermanas del pelinegro salieron para comprar ropa y demás cosas que utilizarían en su viaje, mientras que Ichika se quedó solo en casa, no porque tuviera vacaciones sino que todavía no despertaba por el golpe del día anterior, fue hasta alrededor de las tres de la tarde que despertó y lo primero que hizo fue el buscar a sus hermanas las cuales ya habían regresado de sus compras, cuando les pregunto sobre las maletas y sobre si debía el preparar la suya lo único que le contesto Chifuyu fue…

-No, solo nosotras saldremos de viaje te quedas en casa solo y también el torneo se canceló, comerás en casa de tu amiga-

-¿Cuándo se van?-

-Hoy en la noche-

Ichika sabía que no se llevaba bien con sus hermanas pero esta vez su forma de hablar y ni siquiera voltear a verlo mientras lo hacía le afecto demasiado pero no sabía el motivo de su enfado pero decidió no preguntar más y se retiró a su recamara

Llegada la noche el pelinegro bajo a la sala de su hogar para despedirse de sus hermanas y desearles un buen viaje. Cuando llego a la sala vio que se encontraban de nuevo Tabane y Houki junto con sus hermanas platicando y de ese modo transcurrieron alrededor de una media hora, cabe resaltar que Houki se mantenía callada y con la mirada al suelo

-¿y a qué hora vienen por nosotras?- pregunto Madoka con un tono de desesperación

-ya no han de tardar Mado-chi- dijo Tabane tranquila

Al terminar la frase un circulo de tonalidad roja se comenzó a iluminar en el suelo de la recamara del cual apareció una mujer de cabello platinado con un traje de maid pero detrás de aquella mujer había una niña de cabello negro como la noche y ojos color morado con un vestido rosa, la mayoría de los presentes estaban impresionados por la aparición de aquella mujer exceptuando a Tabane quien sonreía con naturalidad

-Disculpe la intromisión, soy Grayfia Lucifuge y ella es Akeno Himejima venimos de parte del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer para acompañarlas en su viaje- dijo la ahora identificada Grayfia

-P-p-pero como hicieron eso, digo, ¿cómo es que aparecieron de la nada?- pregunto nerviosa Madoka

-Utilizamos un círculo de transporte- dijo la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Un circulo de transporte? ¿Con que maquina se hace eso?-esta vez fue Houki la que formulo las preguntas

-No se hace con máquinas sino que con magia- contesto la pelinegra

-¿Magia? , ahhh cierto que también hay ángeles y demonios, perdón es que todavía no me acostumbro a la noticia- contesto la niña con un poco de vergüenza

-Me gustaría explicarles en estos momentos muchas cosas pero debemos partir cuanto antes así que les pediré que se acerquen para poder transportarnos- pidió con voz tranquila

-Bien, es hora de irnos- dijo Tabane acercándose hasta estar junto con Grayfia

Y así como Tabane hizo las demás se acercaron a la peli platina mientras preparaba el círculo de transporte

-¿El niño no viene Tabane-sama?- pregunto ya que vio que el menor no se acercaba y ni siquiera tenía equipaje

Pero la que contesto fue otra persona

-No solo será un estorbo- dijo Madoka

-Es un bueno para nada- continuo Chifuyu

-Un parasito- dijo Houki con enojo

-En pocas palabras…- dijo Chifuyu

-Es un completo inútil/ Es un completo inútil/ Es un completo inútil- dijeron las tres al unísono

Grayfia estaba sorprendida por la declaración de las tres femeninas lo que le hizo preguntarse el motivo para que hablaran así de un simple niño de siete años de edad

Por otra parte Ichika no soporto mas ya salió corriendo de su casa con dirección al parque con lágrimas en los ojos, en ese momento no le importo la obscuridad de la noche solo quería salir de ese lugar

Después de lo sucedido con Ichika las demás se quedaron en un incómodo silencio hasta que Tabane hablo

-¿Por qué lo odias Houki-chan?- pregunto con la mirada hacia la puerta por donde había salido el menor

-No me gustan las personas que no se esfuerzan por lo que quieren- dijo con voz calmada- y menos si no les gusta el kendo-

-No me gusta el kendo al igual que Ik-kun ¿Por qué no me odias igual que a el?-

-…-

-Tu Mado-chi ¿Por qué lo odias?-

-No te incumbe Tabane-

-Ya veo y por ultimo tu Chi-chan ¿Por qué lo odias?-

-Yo no lo odio-

La declaración sorprendió a Madoka y a Houki

-Simplemente, quiero que sea un hombre fuerte, sabio y- pero fue interrumpida

-Él es un niño todavía ¿Nunca oíste el dicho de "antes de ser viejo y sabio primero debes ser joven e imprudente"?- dijo volteando a ver a Chifuyu quien se quedó callada

-Mejor vayámonos ya hicimos esperar demasiado a Sirzechs-kun- dijo Tabane con voz seria

Después de eso desaparecieron de la casa, pasando una media hora Ichika regreso solo para notar que se había quedado solo y ni siquiera sabía la fecha de regreso de sus hermanas

-No puede ser tan malo el quedarse solo ¿verdad?- hizo la pregunta al aire

(Times skip 2 semanas después)

El día de las pruebas llego e Ichika y Kaede fueron llevados por la madre de la niña al lugar donde se llevarían a cabo dichas pruebas, cabe decir que en estas dos semanas Kaede convecino a Ichika de demostrarle a sus hermanas que él no es un inútil siendo el o uno de los mejores en el área que le toque, cosa que le subió el ánimo al pelinegro

Como se explicó fueron de la siguiente manera:

Examen de magia y sacred gear: un ángel ponía su mano sobre la cabeza del infante para luego cerrar los ojos y desprender una luz de su mano, para el de sacred gear era básicamente lo mismo pero con un demonio

Examen de habilidad "esper": en este solo se extrajo un poco de sangre para hacer unas pruebas que darían con la habilidad en caso de tener alguna

Tres días después de las pruebas llegaron los resultados a casa de su amiga

-Ichika ya llegaron los resultados- grito Kaede con alegría

-Que bien, ya voy- grito el pelinegro

La madre de la niña tomo los sobres y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraban los niños esperándola

-Bien empecemos contigo Ichika- dijo la madre con una sonrisa

-No primero es su hija y además yo quiero saber cuándo entra a esa academia-

-Vale está bien- con eso abrió el sobre que correspondía a su hija y comenzó a leer en voz alta

Habilidad mágica: negativa

Habilidad "esper": positiva

Portación de sacred gear: negativa

-Haber hay algo más… "En el caso de las niñas serán recogidas el día jueves de la semana en curso en el lugar donde se hicieron las pruebas, el motivo es la preparación de I.S personalizados que sean compatibles con las habilidades de cada niña, posteriormente serán llevadas a "Ciudad Academia" donde residirán durante su vida escolar"

-Eso significa que tú vas a irte primero que yo a esa ciudad- dijo Ichika

-Vamos a ver mejor tus resultados- Kaede cambio rápidamente la conversación

-Bien- dijo la señora tomando y abriendo el sobre que correspondía a Ichika

Habilidad mágica: negativa

Habilidad "esper": negativa

Portación de sacred gear: negativa

-Este disculpe no se equivocó en alguna las tres no pueden estar en negativo- pidió Ichika con voz apenas audible

-No Ichika, no me equivoque las tres pruebas están en negativo, no poses magia, poderes "esper" ni siquiera un sacred gear- dijo con una mirada triste hacia el niño

-Tal vez se equivocaron en algo, según lo que escuche el día de las pruebas es casi imposible que un humano nazca sin sacred gear- dijo Ichika con voz tranquila

-Sí, seguro que es eso, mejor vallamos a jugar y luego nos preocupamos de eso- dijo Kaede con voz tranquila

\- Adelántate yo debo de llevar los resultados a mi casa, voy enseguida- dijo mientras su amiga se iba al parque quedándose en casa solo con la madre de la niña

-Las pruebas están correctas, no se equivocaron en nada- dijo la madre de la niña- hay un cero por ciento de probabilidades de que se equivocaran-

-Lo sé- contesto simple y llanamente Ichika quien tomo los resultados de sus pruebas y se dispuso a irse

-Ichika, sé que puede ser muy difícil afrontar este tipo de situaciones y que tal vez seas el único niño en quedarse en esta ciudad, pero recuerda esto, "regálale una sonrisa a la vida y ella te devolverá cientos"-

-El problema es que yo ya le regale cientos y miles de sonrisas y solo me ha devuelto unas pocas y ahora la vida planeo quitarme una de las más importantes y llevársela lejos-

La señora sorprendida por las palabras del pelinegro dejo que se marchara y al poco rato observo como el niño volvía a salir de su hogar rumbo al parque, esa noche cuando la pequeña Kaede llego a su casa le contó que había hablado con su amigo y estaba enterada de que el niño no tenía poder o habilidad alguna pero que ella le prometió venirlo a visitar siempre que pudiera

Los días pasaron y el día jueves Kaede tuvo que partir quedándose Ichika solo en casa, los días de escuela no fueron muy diferentes que los de Issei, Ichika no hablaba con nadie y ni siquiera hacia el intento de hacerlo ya que con la única que hablaba y convivía era con Kaede y en estos días nadie paraba de hablar sobre las habilidades que tenían o como las iban a desarrollar

El fin de semana llego y con ello la ciudad había quedado con solo un niño, solo en su casa, sin alguien con quien jugar, sin tener que ir a la escuela ya que sus maestros se habían marchado a aquella ciudad para seguir impartiendo sus clases

Los días pasaban y con la única persona con quien convivía Ichika era la madre de su amiga, pasaban horas platicando y al cabo de unos seis meses la señora empezó a instruir a Ichika en el manejo de la guitarra cosa que el niño parecía disfrutar pero después de un tiempo la señora encontró trabajo y el tiempo que pasaba con el niño se redujo considerablemente, al principio le afecto a Ichika ya que ahora solo veía a la señora por las tardes pero sabía que por lo menos tenía con quien hablar aunque sea durante un par de horas

Tres meses después una mala noticia llego a Ichika y era que la madre de su amiga se mudaría por cuestiones de trabajo y el quedaría completamente solo pero antes de irse la señora enseño a preparar varios platillos para que el pequeño no muriese de hambre o solo comiera comida chatarra y después de mes y medio la señora partió dejando a Ichika solo

Por la mudanza de la señora, su amiga ya no podía ir a visitarlo y poco a poco fueron distanciándose el uno del otro hasta el punto en que Ichika no recibía una sola llamada de Kaede ni de aquella señora

Dos años y dos meses después la noticia de que se abriría una escuela para los tres chicos sin habilidades fue dada y que el lugar de dicha escuela seria en la ciudad de Khou y el primer día de clases había llegado, tuvo que mudarse a una recamara en la ciudad de Khou, el único inconveniente que tuvo fue el llegar al departamento ya que al no conocer la ciudad no sabía ni para donde caminar pero después de unas tres horas por fin pudo llegar

Al abrir la puerta de lo que sería su casa durante los últimos años se dio cuenta que todas sus cosas se encontraban en ese lugar, ropa, zapatos, tenis, juguetes, libros, etc. Y en la mesa de centro se encontraban varios libros apilados que él no tenía con anterioridad y al revisarlos encontró una nota encima de ellos la cual comenzó a leer

Nota:

"Hola Ik-kun

La última vez que nos vimos no pude despedirme adecuadamente de ti, la verdad tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo aquí en ciudad academia, comer unos pasteles contigo y ayudarte con tus habilidades pero resulto que… bueno ya sabes.

Tus hermanas no paran de entrenar todo el día y lamentablemente saben de tu "asunto" por así decirlo, al parecer están furiosas que raro verdad, pero me desvié demasiado del tema y el punto es que te escribo para decirte que por más que intente y pida permisos no puedo hacer que entres ni tu ni ninguno de los otros dos chicos a la ciudad pero al parecer solo les dejaran entrar si es por trabajo pero como aún son menores de edad no pueden trabajar y por eso te he mandado esos libros para que estudies y cuando tengas edad yo misma te contratare

Por ahora me despido y te deseo mucha suerte en los estudios

Bye-Bye

ATTE: Shinonono Tabane"

Al terminar de leer la carta Ichika solo sonrió y paso a ver la portada de los libros, se sorprendió al ver que todos eran sobre la construcción, modificación y manejo de armas de fuego de todo tipo

-Debe ser para el armamento de esas máquinas- dijo Ichika con una cara de sorpresa

El primer día de clases llego e Ichika se dirigió a su nueva escuela, llevaba ropa casual ya que al solo ser tres alumnos sería muy estúpido que le pidieran uniforme, al llegar a la dirección que le habían indicado se dio cuenta que era un edificio de oficinas y al entrar y confirmar la dirección lo llevaron a un cuarto donde al abrir la puerta vio que era el primero en llegar

-Espero que me valla bien en esta escuela- dijo para sí mismo

En el presente

-Y a los cinco minutos llego Touma y por ultimo tu Issei- dijo Ichika señalando a los dos chicos

-Valla, al parecer también soportaste demasiado- dijo Issei

-Bueno, todos tienen un pasado ya sea bueno o malo- dijo Touma

-No creas que se nos olvidó que tú también nos contaras como te fue antes de conocernos- dijo Ichika

-Vale, vale…- dijo Touma

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

* * *

 **Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**

 **Pido disculpas por haberme tardado casi un año en subir el capitulo, pero la mala suerte invadió mi vida ya que se descompuso mi computadora, perdí mi usb con los capítulos y me robaron mi celular, luego de todo eso (7 meses de ahorro para solo comprarme un celular nuevo y una laptop usada) comenze a escribir los nuevos capítulos pero después de releerlos me di cuenta que estaba exagerando demasiado la historia y le daba demasiados power-up´s a los personajes principales y opte por borrarlos todos y comenzar de nuevo pero con lo de la escuela y el servicio y trabajo los fines de semana este es el primer capitulo**

 **Como sea estaré subiendo por lo menos cada mes y a lo mucho mes y medio aunque no les prometo que sea igual de largo que este pero por lo menos lo haré a menos que lo quieran igual de largo si es asi pidanlo en los reviews**

 **Y por ultimo ¿Quieren ver las historias de los que seran los antagonistas principales(Hermanas y hermanos de los protagonistas)?**

 **¿Quieren ver el entrenamiento que los protagonistas tendran o lo salto por completo?**

* * *

 **Contestando Reviewes**

* * *

 **Thegamedragon: Muchas gracias y como ya dije perdon por haber tardado en subir el cap pero ahora mismo estoy trabajando en el siguiente, nos vemos el proximo capitulo**

 **Acqua OfThe Back: Se muy bien que se podia confundir pero es digamos un agradecimiento ya que gracias a esa historia me anime a subir esta idea que tenia en mente desde hace tiempo y por lo de los personajes no te preocupes que asi seran en caracter pero tambien tendra humor y una que otra que otra sorpresa de parte de otros animes**

 **Acceleretor Breaker: gracias y espero que hayas difrutado el cap**

 **Blackslash2000: Gracias y por poco pero no en el titilo de cada capitulo (de las historias de los protagonistas) se daran los "titulos" que se ganaron despues del entrenmiento y si has jugado el "Devil May Cry 3" te daras cuenta de quien tendra los poderes Issei, Ichika y en caso de Touma ya lo veras y por lo del entrenador gracias ya que todavia no me decidia de quien los iba a entrenar y almenos ya tengo a uno**

 **agusman: Gracias por tu opinion y la verdad fue una historia que se me vino a la mente un fin de semana despes de ver los tres animes seguidos y sobre el personaje (aunque tal vez ya lo hayas visto en este lapso de tiempo) es el protagonista de "To aru Majutsu no Index" y como ya te diste cuenta tu sujerencia sobre los dialogos fue tomada en cuenta**

 **mex XD: Aqui esta aunque no fue pronto**

 **martin: Aqui tienes nos vemos dentro de un mes tal vez mes y medio**

* * *

 **Me despido y el proximo capitulo el protagonista sera Kamijou Touma**

 **Adios**


	4. Caballero sin Reino

**Bien, antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic y aprovechando este espacio contestare los reviews**

 **otakuro16: gracias y se que este inicio es muy molesto y tedioso pero a partir del siguiente ya empieza la historia**

 **agusman: Aqui se encuentra el siguiente cap y como prometi esta vez fue mas rapido y como fuiste de los unicos que creo que leyó las preguntas del final en el capitulo anterior lo hare**

 **Guest: Gracias y el anime de To aru te lo recomiendo mucho con que veas 3 capitulos te daras cuenta por que quice hacer un crossover con DxD y I.s y sobre Reynare y xenovia ya esta Ichika y Char todavia debo pensar en como juntarlos**

 **Y ahora las preguntas que les hare para poder continuar la historia las cuales como ya habia dicho en el capitulo anterior**

 **1.-las responderan en los reviews**

 **2.-se escogera por mayoria de votos**

 **3.-en caso de ser personaje sera por mayoria de aparicion en los reviews**

 **Preguntas**

 **¿Donde quieren que se desarrolle la historia en "Ciudad Academia" o en Khou?**

 **¿Quieren que los hermanos de los protagonistas tengan su propio sequito?**

 **Elijan a un primer villano (no muy poderoso) para ser el primer maestro de Touma y otro para Issei de preferencia que sea para entrenamiento fisico**

 **Con esto los dejo con el capitulo de Hoy**

* * *

Caballero sin reino: Touma

Fecha de nacimiento: 26 de noviembre de 2032

Hora de nacimiento: 15:22 pm

Lugar de nacimiento: Okinawa

* * *

Historia.

* * *

-Y a los cinco minutos llego Touma y por ultimo tu Issei- dijo Ichika señalando a los dos chicos

-Valla, al parecer también soportaste demasiado- dijo Issei

-Bueno, todos tienen un pasado ya sea bueno o malo- dijo Touma

-No creas que se nos olvidó que tú también nos contarías como te fue antes de conocernos- dijo Ichika

-Vale, vale…- dijo Touma

Pov Touma

-Y con este fragmento del final del capítulo anterior yo daré inicio a la mía y como mis hermanos Issei e Ichika yo me presentare, mi nombre es Touma Sparda y lo del cambio de apellido ya lo sabrán conforme avance la historia, como sea continuemos-

Pov Touma fin

En un pequeño parque de la ciudad de Okinawa se puede ver un pequeño grupo de niños jugando con una pelota por todo el parque, de entre el grupo de cinco niños destaca uno de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mimo color este pequeño niño de 8 años de edad es Kamijou Shuun, un chico simpático y alegre a contraste de su hermano menor Kamijou Touma de 7 años de edad el cual se encontraba en una banca solo observando como su hermano y los otros 4 niños, no es que no le gustara jugar o convivir con los demás niños, más bien era lo contrario, los demás chicos parecían no querer convivir con él y solo querían jugar con su hermano a tal grado de que literalmente se olvidaban que era un jugador, después de muchos intentos fallidos el dejo de tratar de convivir con los demás

-Sera mejor que regrese a casa- dijo para sí mismo Touma levantándose de aquella banca

Tan pronto salió del parque se dirijo a su casa, no tardo ni 15 minutos en llegar, al entrar fue recibido por su madre de nombre Kamijou Shiina

-Hola hijo que tal…- pero al ver al pequeño Touma quien solo miraba en dirección al suelo sin voltearla a ver, decidió cambiar su pregunta- ¿Otra vez te quedaste solo?

El pelinegro solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza sin voltear a ver a su madre

-Voy a mi cuarto- dijo el niño con voz casi inaudible

No es que vivieran en una casa muy lujosa pero, dado que su padre trabajaba en una gran compañía y gana un sueldo razonable, pudo comprar una casa con varias recamaras y así sus dos hijos pudieron tener recamaras separadas

Al llegar a su recamara Touma tomo el reproductor de música que tenía, puso los audífonos en sus oídos y se recostó en su cama

Si tuviéramos que enlistar las cosas que hacían feliz al pequeño de Touma escuchar música estaría en primer lugar, segundo las historias de caballeros y dragones, tercer lugar era ver las películas del viejo oeste y la lista seguiría pero no muy larga ya que él era un niño de gustos simples y específicos

El niño le encantaba imaginar que era un gran caballero al servicio de un rey o reina otras veces que él era un vaquero reconocido y temido por los maleantes de todo el oeste y que siempre se enfrentaba a los chicos malos con su fiel revolver, la imaginación del pequeño era una de las más grandes que la mayoría de los niños y niñas de esa época ya que con el uso del "nerve-gear" ya eran pocos los chicos que utilizaban su imaginación, eso incluía a su hermano Shuun

Pero centrándonos en el protagonista de este capítulo, en estos momentos se encontraba recostado en su cama escuchando la música de aquel pequeño reproductor con una sonrisa casi imperceptible

Si se preguntan el género de música y el grupo el cual estaba escuchando, tal vez para desagrado de muchos de ustedes y tal vez gusto para otros el género es Heavy Metal y el grupo el cual escuchaba en este momento es "Bullet for My Valentine" aunque le gustaban muchos otros grupos de este género, nos estamos apartando de la historia

Durante una hora no hizo más que escuchar su música y sin darse cuenta pronto callo dormido, al despertar se fijó en su reloj y se dio cuenta que había dormido por lo menos unas 7 horas ya que el reloj marcaba las 3:28 de la madrugada y por lo consiguiente no había cenado

-Ahhh Fukou da- fue lo que dijo el pequeño

No es que usara esa frase muy a menudo pero siempre que algo malo le sucedía era lo primero que decía

El hambre le invadía y sabía que si intentaba ignorarla solo pasaría el resto de la noche en vela, así que decidió bajar y tomar un refrigerio antes de intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo

Estando ya en la cocina de su casa decidió tomar un vaso de leche caliente y las sobras de la cena que fue Paella para después dirigirse a la sala y comer, estando comiendo se puso a ver los cuadros que habían en esa recamara los cuales eran 2 de sus padres el día de su boda, 5 del nacimiento de su hermano Shuun, 3 de cuando Shuun asistía a preescolar, 2 de Shuun en festivales escolares y como si fuese una burla una pequeña foto de Touma en su primer día de clases que era casi completamente tapada por un adorno floral

Kamijou Touma no era un tonto siempre supo de la inclinación que tenían sus padres a favor de su hermano mayor y no era para menos, su hermano siempre destaco en casi cualquier sentido mayormente en el ámbito deportivo y en muy baja medida el ámbito intelectual, muy al contrario de Touma, que casi siempre fue un alumno de excelencia en cuanto a calificaciones se refería pero en los deportes era alguien por debajo del promedio

Los dos eran polos totalmente contrarios no había nada en lo que coincidieran aunque sea un poco y gracias a la preferencia de sus padres hacia Shuun, esto afectaba al menor, para poner un ejemplo, el tener recamaras separadas fue la idea de Shuun ya que le desagradaba la idea de tener que compartir espacio con su "inútil" hermano, muchos pensaran que es algo normal y estarían de acuerdo con el mayor de los hermanos pero tengan en cuenta que cuando compraron la casa esta estaba un poco deteriorada de la pintura y eso le daba un aspecto lúgubre, por no decir aterrador, durante las noches y sumándole que para ese entonces Touma solo contaba con 5 años de edad y estaba en la etapa donde le temía a casi cualquier cosa, las noches pasaban lentas y tortuosas e incluso durante las primeras dos noches no logro conciliar el sueño, haría reconsiderar a cualquiera sobre la idea

La buena suerte siempre le sonreía a su hermano cosa que de verdad le envidiaba, era como s fuese un imán para la fortuna y eso se comprobaba en el último deportivo de la primaria en que asistían, durante las competiciones en las que asistía el mayor, cosas absurdas ocurrían siempre a favor de este, en la carrera de obstáculos y estando a punto de terminar con Shuun en segundo lugar el niño que iba delante de él se tropieza estando a escasos cinco metros de la meta, dirán "coincidencia" ¿verdad?, en la carrera de objetos prestados (N/A ya saben dónde sacan un papel de una caja y tienen que encontrar el objeto lo más rápido posible y llevarlo con ellos a la línea de meta), el objeto que le toco llevar fue un par de botas militares cosa que sería imposible encontrar en un festival deportivo de una primaria pero no para Shuun ya que su buena suerte hizo que un padre de un niño fuese un soldado de las fuerzas armadas y se presentara ese día con uniforme y coincidentemente estuviera a un lado de la urna de donde sacaban los papeles con los objetos a encontrar

Había veces que Touma pensaba que su hermano tenía alguna clase de súper poder que aumentaba su buena suerte pero rápidamente desechaba la idea

-Puff súper poderes- dijo el pequeño con un tono de sarcasmo – hasta yo sé que eso es imposible, aunque no estaría mal tener aunque sea solo uno –

Después de decir esas palabras continúo comiendo y a los 15 minutos termino su cena para dirigirse a su cuarto y continuar durmiendo aunque realmente no tenía prisa ya que el día de mañana era domingo y por consiguiente no había que asistir a la escuela

Al llegar a su cuarto se recostó en la cama y tras poner su alarma para no perderse el desayuno, se acomodó para volver a conciliar el sueño

-Lo más parecido a poderes que tenemos son esos habilidades "esper" y eso solo habido 15 casos que no fueron charlatanería- dijo antes de volver a quedar profundamente dormido

Al día siguiente

Los rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana del cuarto del pelinegro dando directamente en el rostro del pequeño causándole molestia para continuar durmiendo, pero utilizo la información de su memoria genética que se había guardado en su A.D.N. y haciendo uso de esta utilizo la solución más conveniente para estos casos, esta solución había pasado de generación en generación hasta que pareció haberse perdido con su padre y su hermano, la técnica llamada "taparse-la-cabeza-con-las-cobijas-para-seguir-durmiendo-plácidamente", dicha técnica funcionaba bastante bien y parecía que podría continuar durmiendo durante otro largo periodo de tiempo pero no contó con el peor enemigo del sueño en las mañanas aquel llamado "alama despertadora"

-¡¿QUIEN FUE EL GRANDISIMO IDIO… -recordó que él había puesto la alarma antes de volver a dormir – inteligente que puso esa alarma para no perderme el desayuno?-

Después de vestirse y arreglar su cama bajo para tomar su desayuno con su familia

Ya estando desayunando

-Y dime "Campeón" como te fue en tu partido de Basquetbol el viernes- pregunto su padre a su hermano

-Bastante bien, hice 4 anotaciones y ganamos el partido-

-Juju, siempre haciendo ganar al equipo- dijo su madre con una sonrisa

-Por cierto padre quisiera pedirte que me inscribas a kendo y de preferencia que sea lo más rápido posible- pidió Shuun

-Y ¿Por qué el repentino interés en el kendo "campeón"?-

-Oí que en Tokio se hará un torneo de mixto de kendo y como las campeonas de kendo a nivel nacional son de Tokio, muy posiblemente es que participen en el torneo y si corro con suerte el campeón de la ciudad de Khou también participe y logro enfrentar aunque sea a solo uno de ellos- dijo con emoción en sus palabras

-¿No crees que sería poco probable que logres derrotar aunque sea a uno de ellos tres? Recuerda que tú nunca has practicado el kendo- pregunto su padre

-Nunca dije que los derrotara, solo quisiera enfrentarlos y ver qué tan fuerte soy y así saber que tanto debo entrenar para estar a la par con campeones, no importa si disminuyen un poco mis calificaciones, esa es la nueva ilusión que me he forjado- dijo con determinación Shuun mientras sus padres solo se limitaban a sonreír divertidos

-[Si crees que solo los deportes te darán sustento para el resto de tu vida y descuidar tus estudios no te afectara en el futuro estas muy equivocado hermano… Ahhh solo quisiera poder romper esa estúpida ilusión tuya]- pensó Touma un poco decepcionado de que sus no le dijeran nada por la declaración sobre las notas del castaño

-Vale le diré a una amiga que tengo en el trabajo a ver si puede conseguirte un lugar en el dojo de su hija- dojo su padre sonriéndole al muchacho

Pero su sonrisa desapareció al voltear a ver a su esposa que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que su mano izquierda la tenía en la mejilla del mismo lado, eso se vería normal e inclusive tierno si no fuera por el aura de color negro que emanaba de ella

-Ara Ara, Touya conque una amiga ¿verdad?- pregunto de forma aterradora

-E-espera cariño, no es lo que crees, la verdad es que… cuando yo estaba… y luego caí… ella dijo…- el padre de los menores estaba temiendo por su vida en este mimo instante y lo único coherente que atino a decir, mejor dicho a gritar fue- ¡LO SIENTO!

Después de desayunar y 16 sartenazos hacia la cara del padre, y tener que vendar su rostro por completo decidieron ver la televisión en la sala, nada fuera de lo común durante unos 15 minutos hasta que se hizo una interrupción en el programa para darse el anuncio de "el tratado del cinturón de Orión" junto con el anuncio de las fechas de pruebas

La sorpresa en los rostros de la familia no se hizo esperar

-Conque ángeles y demonio- dijo la madre de los menores –y yo creí que las religiones se empezarían a desmoronar con el anuncio de los "esper"-

-No creo que eso pase madre, con esto creo que se intensificará- dijo Shuun con tono lleno de sorpresa

-Mfmfm mfm mfm mfmfmfmfm mfmfmfmfmf mf mfmfmf mfm mfmfmfmfm mfm mfmf mfmfmfm (traducción: Puede que los fanáticos religiosos se pongan más peligrosos con este anuncio)- dijo el padre pero al estar totalmente vendado era lo que más se entendía

-No lo creo Touya, con las leyes que acaban de decir creo que solo los muy idiotas se les ocurra siquiera aventar una sola piedra a un centro de investigación- dijo la madre que increíblemente le había entendido a su esposo, eso y que con tantos años de experiencia y dejar casi todas las semanas de la misma manera a su esposo ya podía traducir al momento lo que el intentaba decir

Pero apartándonos de la conversación de los padres y el castaño el protagonista de este capítulo se mantenía en silencio, mientras que una sonrisa casi imperceptible se asomaba en su rostro

-[Por fin podre tener algo que me haga sobresalir y no estar a la sombra de mi hermano]- pensó con entusiasmo y felicidad el pelinegro menor

El día pasó con total tranquilidad ya que al ser fin de semana no había mucho que hacer y so a Touma le empezaba a aburrir así que decidió salir al parque del día anterior, antes de llegar al parque Touma logro escuchar varias voces de 5 niños y entre ellas se encontraba la de su hermano

-Síganle aventando piedras- niño 1

-Sí, así tal vez ya no regrese por aquí- niño 2

-Maldito monstro lárgate y no vuelvas- niño 3

-[Tal vez están molestando a un pobre animalito que se paseaba por aquí, mejor no me meto en pro-]- pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al entrar al parque

En efecto había un grupo de 5 niños, de entre ellos destacaba Shuun, en sus mano tenían piedras listas para ser lanzadas pero no había ningún animal ni siquiera un insecto solo una pequeña niña de cabello rubio encogida cubriéndose el rostro en la base de un tronco

Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar un solo momento, Touma se lanzó contra uno de los niños empujándolo haciendo que este cayera al suelo y llamando la atención de los demás

-¿¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!?- grito el niño que se encontraba tirado en el suelo

Rápidamente Touma se levantó y se puso enfrente de la niña encarando al grupo que era liderado por su hermano, mientras la niña seguía encogida en su sitio parecía que no se movería por un buen rato

-Sera mejor que te muevas hermanito si no quieres salir peor de lastimado que este fenómeno- hablo Shuun con arrogancia y molestia

-¿Es tu hermano Shuun?- pregunto uno de sus amigos de Shuun

-Si, por desgracia-

-Déjame golpearlo un poco, quiero desquitarme por haberme empujado- dijo el chico mientras se sacudía el polvo de sus prendas

-Espera voy hablar con él depende de lo que te diga… ya veremos que hacemos- dijo Shuun acercándose a Touma- Mira hermanito, te tengo un trato, si te vas y nos dejas con el fenómeno te prometo que no te haremos daño, pero si insistes en interponerte en nuestro mmm… llamémoslo trabajo el castigo del fenómeno será solo para ti y a "eso" lo dejaremos en paz-

Touma temblaba de las rodillas, en ese momento él ya estaba listo para echar a correr y dejar a esa niña a su suerte, él sabía muy bien que no tenía posibilidad alguna de ganar en un combate de 5 contra 1 y mucho menos si entre los 5 se encontraba su hermano

-N-No lo hare, no dejare que lastimes a esta niña- dijo con voz temblorosa pero llena de determinación

-Así lo quisiste hermanito- dijo Shuun dándole la espalda y volteando a ver a sus amigos- háganlo sufrir, pero no toquen al fenómeno, hice un trato con el inútil de mi hermano-

-Tch, le quitas lo divertido pero al menos me vengare del empujón que me dio tu hermanito-

Con esas palabras comenzaron a acercarse al pequeño de Touma que se encontraba temblando de miedo

-[No se irán sin que al menos les haya dado un solo golpe]- pensó con determinación Touma para después apretar su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas y cerrando los ojos lo dirijo a uno de sus atacantes

PAM

Touma teniendo los ojos cerrados sintió que su puño había impactado con éxito contra algo

-¿Esa fue toda tu fuerza? Sí que eres débil hermanito- dijo Shuun mientras sostenía el puño derecho de Touma con su mano izquierda para después darle un golpe con su otra mano en el abdomen dejando sin aire al pelinegro haciendo que este caiga de rodillas al suelo

Touma solo podía ver como los pies de los amigos de su hermano se acercaban, cuando estuvieron a centímetros del cuerpo de Touma este simplemente cerro los ojos

El castigo duro casi 20 minutos donde las patadas, pedradas, puñetazos no se hicieron esperar

Por otra parte la niña de cabellera rubia se mantenía en la posición en que Touma la había encontrado, ella sabía que ya no la atacaban a ella si no que a otro niño pero por temor decidió solo quedarse en su posición y esperar a que los agresores se fueran

Ya cansados de impartir el castigo al pelinegro tanto Shuun como sus amigos se fueron a sus respectivas casas ya que la noche ya se había presentado

-Nos vemos en casa inútil y si te atreves a decirle algo a mis padres, mañana te va peor- fue lo último que dijo Shuun antes de alejarse dejando el cuerpo de Touma tirado en el suelo lleno de tierra

El pelinegro intento levantarse, el cuerpo le dolía como nunca lo había hecho, se dirigía hacia la salida del parque cuando vio a la niña todavía en el árbol y sin pensarlo se acercó a hablar con ella

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Touma

-…- la niña no respondió, ella no paraba de temblar, al notar esto Touma decidió cambiar su pregunta

-¿Sigues asustada?, no te preocupes mi hermano y sus amigos ya se fueron yo no te hare daño- dijo Touma sentándose a un lado de ella

-¿Tu… hermano?- dijo sin con la cabeza todavía entre sus rodillas

-Si el de cabello castaño es mi hermano… por desgracia-

-¿No te… llevas bien con… el?-

-Nunca fui muy apegado a él siempre he vivido a su sombra-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

La plática continuo, a pesar de que la niña permanecía en la misma posición, en su voz ya no había miedo si no que confianza y tranquilidad

Los minutos pasaban y la conversación se había desviado a cosas más triviales, Touma le conto sobre sus pasatiempos al igual que ella los suyos, algo en común que tuvieron eran el gusto por los cuentos de caballería, Touma soñaba con ser un caballero y ella una princesa

La niña ya había cambiado de posición y ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda al pelinegro cosa que este no noto en ningún momento

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- hablo el pelinegro

-Claro-

-¿Por qué mi hermano y sus amigos te llamaban fenómeno?-

El ambiente cambio, en ese momento el silencio reino entre ellos dos

-Si no quieres decirme no…- pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la pequeña

-¿Prometes no asustarte y no llamarme igual?- dijo la pequeña rubia con un tono nervioso

-Lo prometo-respondió con confianza

-¿Seguro?-

-Seguro-

-Bien pues entonces voltea y veme al rostro-

Touma volteo y se percató de que la niña estaba arrodillada con dirección hacia él y con los ojos cerrados y con un claro nerviosismo en el rostro

-Pues yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal- dijo Touma tratando de encontrar alguna anormalidad pero sin éxito

-T-todavía no te lo muestro, v-veme a los ojos- dijo con nervios

-Pero si los tienes cerrados no seré capaz de… - Touma no fue capaz de terminar de hablar ya que la niña abrió sus parpados

-…- Touma se quedó sin habla al verlos

Ojos de tamaño normal, color dorado pero lo que los hacia hermosos según Touma fue ese singular brillo en forma de estrella de 4 puntas que abarcaba gran parte de sus pupilas

-¿Y bien? Por favor no te asus…- pero eta vez ella fue interrumpida por Touma

-Son… hermosos- dijo Touma totalmente embobado viéndolos

-¿Eh? ¡¿Ehhhhhhh?!- literalmente grito con un rostro totalmente sonrojado

-P-p-perdón lo dije sin pensar, perdón si te ofendí- reacciono avergonzado el pelinegro

-N-no es eso es solo que nunca me habían dicho algo así por mis ojos y la verdad es que me sorprendí-

-¿Nunca? ¿Eso significa que los tienes desde que naciste?-

-Sí, el doctor dice que es un caso muy singular de heterocromia ya que no afecta en nada a mi vista ni siquiera a futuro-

Y sin tocar el tema continuaron hablando por otro rato hasta casi las 8:30

-Bien me tengo que ir- dijo la niña levantándose de su lugar

-Yo también mis padres me han de estar esperando para cenar, ¿Nos vemos mañana aquí mismo?- pregunto el pelinegro levantándose de igual manera

-No creo que sea posible- dijo la niña bajando la mirada- hoy vine a porque mis padres visitaron a uno de sus amigos pero yo vivo en otra ciudad, en kanto para ser más precisos-

-Y-ya veo, entonces toma- dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño silbato de plástico color cromo- hazlo sonar cada vez que estés en problemas y yo estaré hay-

-¿Me dices que si estoy en un examen y no se las respuestas tu iras a dármelas? ¿A caso quieres que me vuelva una inútil?- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Je je, no, más bien, cada vez que te quieran lastimar hazlo sonar y no importa donde estés yo llegare a ayudarte-

-Gracias, pero yo también debo aprender a defenderme, no siempre voy a depender de ti, pero te prometo que si estoy en un gran aprieto le hare sonar-

-Y yo te prometo estar allí sin importar que-

-Es una promesa/Es una promesa- dijeron los dos niños al unísono

Paco después un auto se estaciono frente al parque del cual salieron dos personas un hombre y una mujer los cuales eran los padres de aquella niña

-Ya vinieron por mí, me tengo que ir- dijo la niña de cabello rubio caminando hacia el carro

-¡Hasta luego!- fue lo único dijo Touma mientras movía su mano

La pequeña subía al auto seguido de sus padres, 5 minutos después Touma empezó a dirigirse a su hogar

-Valla, hoy hice una amiga y hoy mismo me tuve que despedir de ella jeje, tal vez si la encuentro en una de las redes sociales podremos hablar, si buena idea, cuando termine de cenar la buscare por su nombre…- pero sus planes se vieron totalmente frustrados cuando se dio cuenta de lo siguiente

-¡NO LE PREGUNTE SU NOMBRE!- grito al aire al darse cuenta de que nunca le pregunto su nombre y que toda su plática fue a base de preguntas sobre sus gustos y demás

-Bueno tal vez ella me busque a…- pero otra vez esa idea fue rápidamente desechada por un motivo similar-NO LE DI MI NOMBRE-

Mientras tanto en el carro donde viajaba la pequeña niña de cabello rubio y sus padres

-Al parecer mi pequeña hizo un nuevo amigo, ¿No te parece querido?- dijo la señora con tono dulce en su voz

-Si pero si se atreve a lastimar a mi preciosa hija por la estúpida excusa de sus ojos lo mato- dijo el padre con voz molesta

-N-no no es así papa el ya vio mis ojos y él dijo que…- pero la pequeña de cabello rubio no termino su oración

-Vamos hija dinos que es lo que dijo tu amigo- insistió la madre

-Él no es mi amigo, el-pero bajo el tono de voz- él es mi príncipe y dijo que mis ojos son hermosos-dijo con voz baja pero su madre lo alcanzo a escuchar con claridad

-Creo que mi hija está enamorada- dijo con voz emocionada y haciendo que el rostro de la pequeña rubia alcanzara un nuevo tono rojo- ¿Tu qué opinas querido? ¿Querido?-

El hombre tenía un aura oscura mientras que los mechones de su cabello tapaban sus ojos y murmuraba cosas apenas entendibles entre ellas estaba "Mocosos aprovechados que se quieren llevar a mi princesa" mientras una sonrisa maniática adornaba su rostro

-Querido pon atención en el camino quieres- dijo la mujer de forma dulcemente aterradora

-Si querida- dijo el hombre esta vez sudando mares

-[Y-y-y-yo enamorada de ese niño p-p-p-pero ni siquiera se su nombre ni él tampoco le dije el mío]- mientras la pequeña rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

De regreso con Touma

Touma ya había llegado a su hogar, de hecho se encontraba fuera de el a punto de abrir la perta principal para adentrarse en el cuando

-{Grrrrr}- las tripas le rugieron cual bestia enfadada

-Jeje creo que toda esa platica me dejo hambriento, ahora como explicare todo esto- dijo observando su ropa toda maltratada producto del "castigo" infringido por su hermano y sus amigos- ya se me ocurrirá algo-

Se adentró en su hogar esperando una lluvia de preguntas de parte de sus padres… la cual nunca llego, ¿El motivo?, no había nadie en casa, la cual se encontraba solamente con la luz de la sala encendida y en la mesa de centro una nota la cual decía:

"Salimos a cenar Shuun nos dijo que habías ido a cenar con un amigo, regresaremos hasta tarde

Atte. Mama y Papa"

Touma solo se quedó mirando la nota, su madre bien sabía que él no tenía amigos, al menos hasta hace unas horas y su padre no era de los que gastaba dinero en cenas fuera de casa si no era con toda la familia, así que lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese instante fue…

-Esto fue idea de Shuun- dijo apretando su puño derecho conteniendo su enojo pero luego solo dejo salir un gran suspiro- Fukou da, creo que tendré que comer las sobras-

Con esa declaración se dirigió hacia la cocina y posteriormente al refrigerador el cual al abrirlo noto que lo único que podía llevarse a la boca era la leche y que lo demás eran verduras y carne cruda

Después de su "cena" decidió tomar un baño y después de irse a dormir

(Times skip 2 semanas después)

Dos semanas pasaron y Touma no supo nada de aquella chica de cabello rubio que conoció aquella tarde y en estos momentos se dirigía a realizar sus pruebas

Cuando entro al gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo las pruebas se sorprendió al ver tanto a hombres como mujeres con alas saliendo de su espalda, unas parecidas a las de murciélago y otras con bellas plumas de color blanco, todos ellos sentados en las tribunas los cuales eran alrededor de unos 30 a 40 de cada uno

Cuando gran parte de los niños y niñas ya habían entrado al gimnasio, los altavoces comenzaron a sonar, en la parte superior de las gradas donde se encontraban ángeles y demonios se levantó un ángel de larga cabellera color rubio pálido muy conocido pues se trataba del arcángel Michael

-Buenos días tengan todos ustedes pequeños soy el arcángel Michael y como muchos de ustedes sabrán soy el representante y encargado del sistema de los cielos desde la muerte de nuestro señor padre y he venido a esta ciudad como… llamémosle mediador para las buenas relaciones entre las tres facciones y también para dar fe y evitar equivocaciones en estas pruebas así que comencemos- termino de hablar

-[Aquí, en este lugar sabrán en que me especializare y con ello poder salir de la sombra que es mi hermano y su ridículo exceso de buena suerte]- pensó Touma con felicidad

Las pruebas fueron sencillas las cuales ya se habían explicado en los dos capítulos anteriores así que nos saltaremos las explicaciones

Tres días después de estas los resultados llegaron a casa

-¡Mama Papa! Ya llegaron los resultados- dijo Touma con gran alegría

-Ya vamos Touma, ya vamos- dijo su madre mientras llegaba a la sala junto con su padre

-Ya cállate inútil- dijo Shuun bajando las escaleras

Cuando ya se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala su padre hablo

-Bien antes de dar sus resultados les tengo que dar una noticia antes y es que su madre empezara a trabajar como mi secretaria y me acompañara en mis viajes de negocios por lo cual la casa quedara totalmente sola- anuncio su padre con felicidad

-¿Y eso porque padre?- pregunto Shuun

-Bueno, la verdad es que dentro de unos 3 años planeamos viajar por todo el mundo, digámosle una segunda luna de miel y para ello necesitaremos bastante dinero- declaro su padre

-Eso y de que de esa forma cuidare a su padre más de cerca- esta vez fue la madre de los menores la que hablo con su tono dulce pero aterrador- bien querido puedes continuar-

-S-si querida- dijo con nervios el hombre- El primero es…- mientras tomaba uno de los folders que se encontraban en la mesa de centro- Shuun

Habilidad mágica: negativo

Habilidad esper: positivo

Portación de Sacred Gear: negativo

-Valla hijo, quien lo diría tienes una de esas habilidades locas, no dudo que puedas, dentro de poco, doblar una cuchara solo con la mente, jeje- rio su padre

-Sí, si, como sea- respondió Shuun de mala gana

-¿Qué tienes hijo? parece que no estas de humor-pregunto su madre con preocupación

-¿Cómo voy a estar de humor? Si por culpa de estas pruebas se canceló el torneo de kendo-

-Vamos hijo no te enojes mira piénsalo de esta manera, ahora con esto de las habilidades, magia y esos aparatos el reto será mayor y más emocionante será tu pelea cuando te enfrentes con ellos en un futuro, mientras tanto dedícate a entrenar duro y así tengas mayor oportunidad de ganar- hablo su madre

-Tienes razón, a partir de mañana entrenare sin falta llegando de la escuela-

-[Maldición se me había olvidado que Shuun también tendría una habilidad]- pensó Touma con frustración- [No importa yo lo superare, no me quedare atrás]

-Bien sigues tu Touma- dijo su padre sacando el folder correspondiente a Touma

-Si-

El momento más esperado de Touma en estas dos últimas semanas había llegado, por fin sabría en que se especializaría, como superaría a su hermano, como empezar a escalar esa gran montaña que representaba para el y darse a notar y no ser solo un simple cero a la izquierda

-Bien empecemos

Habilidad mágica: negativo

Habilidad esper: negativo

Portación de Sacred Gear: negativo

El silencio se hizo presente en aquella sala, los dos adultos tenían una cara sorprendida, uno de los menores con una de sus manos cubriéndose la boca tratando de contener su risa el otro tratando de contener las lágrimas y fallando en el intento

-Vamos hijo, de seguro fue algún error no creo que- hablaba con tono dulce la madre pero fue interrumpida por el mayor de los menores

-Vamos madre, las computadoras de ahora ya no cometen ese tipo de errores y por lo que se sabe es casi imposible, no más bien, es imposible que un humano nazca sin un sacred gear- dijo Shuun

Touma no soporto más y salió corriendo hacia su recamara y llegando a esta cerro su puerta con seguro y se echó a llorar en su cama hasta quedar profundamente dormido

Cuando despertó reviso el reloj de su reproductor de música eran las 4:42 pm, lo que significaba que había dormido por más de 5 horas y aun así, todavía podía escuchar claramente las palabras de su padre, aquella palabra que se repitió tres veces en los resultados de sus pruebas, aquella palabra que significaba solo una cosa para Touma

-Estaré siempre a la sombra de mi hermano- dijo con voz baja mirando hacia la puerta que aunque no lo admitiera todavía guardaba la diminuta esperanza de que su padre entrara y le dijera "Perdón hijo fue una broma, se me paso la mano"- Hoy no saldré de mi cuarto-

Y como había dicho no salió en todo el día de su cuarto dedicándose únicamente a escuchar la música de su reproductor a todo volumen y cerca de las 11:30 de la noche cuando verifico de que ya todos se habían ido a dormir, el pelinegro bajo a cenar para después regresar a dormir ya que al día siguiente tenia escuela

El día en la escuela transcurrió normalmente para suerte de Touma su hermano asistía a otra escuela y con ello el riesgo de que sus compañeros supieran que él no poseía alguna habilidad desaparecía, pero durante todo el día el pelinegro no mostro expresión alguna, más bien parecía estar muerto en vida pero al no tener amigos nadie se percató de su estado de animo

En el camino de regreso a su hogar trataba de animarse aunque sea un poco

-[Vamos, esto no puede ser tan malo, trata de ver lo bueno que le podemos sacar a esto]- pensaba con detenimiento- [Ya se, primero: ya no tendré que soportar a mi hermano, ¡si eso es muy bueno!, Segundo: los juegos de video de la plaza ya no estarán siempre ocupados, ¡si genial!, Tercero: ya no tendré que escuchar la música de mi hermano cuando la ponga a todo volumen, pensándolo bien creo que me gustara estar solo en la ciudad]-

Con una sonrisa ahora en su rostro Touma llego a casa solo para que su sonrisa se borrara, de nuevo, ¿Motivo?, al abrir la puerta de su hogar se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que la mayoría de los muebles de su hogar estaban siendo envueltos en plástico mientras que los platos, vasos y cosas de menor tamaño eran puestos en cajas de cartón

-Mama ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Touma

-Touma, que bueno que llegas ve a empacar tu ropa, los juguetes y lo demás lo puedes hacer mañana pero quiero que la ropa la tengas lista hoy mismo, te deje tres maletas en tu recamara- dijo su madre sin siquiera saludarlo

-Pero no me has dicho que está pasando-

-¿Recuerdas de lo que hablo ayer tu padre antes de dar los resultados?-

-¿Sobre de que trabajaras junto con él?-

-Sí, exactamente y como estaré junto con el viajando y Shuun este sábado vienes por el para llevárselo a "Ciudad Academia", tu padre intentara pedir permiso para que nos acompañes en los viajes-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que empaquen todos los muebles?-

-Es que nos van a prestar un departamento cerca del aeropuerto para que así podamos llegar lo más rápido posible a los vuelos y el único inconveniente es que este departamento no se encuentra amueblado-

-Ya veo… bien subiré a acomodar mi ropa- dijo Touma mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

Durante toda la tarde desde que llego de la escuela hasta que el sol se puso, Touma se dedicó únicamente a arreglar sus maletas, después de eso se puso a hacer su tarea que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le estaba costando trabajo hacerla

-[Maldición, última vez que no pongo atención en clases, ¡no recuerdo nada!]- pensaba el pelinegro con frustración

Estuvo de esa forma 15 minutos más hasta que por deducción empezó a hacerla, 35 minutos más tarde ya había terminado

-Espero estar bien, si no tendré que corregirla en medio de clases-

En ese momento escucho la voz de su madre hablando por teléfono y como todo niño con curiosidad fue a investigar llegando a la sala donde se encontraba su madre con teléfono en mano

-¿Cómo de que no?- hablaba su madre por teléfono

No alcanzaba a oír a la persona que con la que su madre hablaba

-¿Y que hay con dejarlo en el departamento?-

-…-

-No podemos dejarlo aquí, ¿qué tal si le pasa algo?-

-…-

-¿Por qué no intentas mañana de nuevo?-

-…-

-Por favor te lo encargo, si hasta mañana-

La conversación termino y Touma al no saber quién era la persona con quien hablaba su madre decidió preguntarle directamente

-¿Quién era mama?-

-Era tu padre, al parecer el Jefe no quiere que te llevemos con nosotros, pero tu padre volverá a insistir mañana y si es necesario toda la semana, como sea ¿Ya arreglaste tu ropa?- cambio de conversación rápidamente

-Si ya está lista toda- contesto Touma con tranquilidad

Pero la semana paso y su padre no logro convencer a su jefe de que Touma los acompañara y ni siquiera de que se quedara en el departamento que les habían prestado

El día jueves el transporte de la mudanza llego por la tarde y la casa quedo casi a excepción del cuarto de Touma mientras que el de su hermano las cajas donde se encontraban sus cosas se encontraban en el mismo lugar al igual que su cama

Esa noche los padres de los niños durmieron en un futon en su recamara

El viernes Touma no asistió a la escuela ya que su madre se dedicó a enseñarle a preparar comida decente, cabe destacar que no le tomo mucho tiempo entender el modo de preparación de cada platillo pero como seguro decidió que todo lo anotaría en una libreta

El día sábado por la mañana su hermano Shuun partió hacia "Ciudad Academia" dándole un poco de alegría al pelinegro ya que por lo menos se había librado de una molestia

Ese mismo día pero ya en la noche sus padres partieron al departamento, dejando al pequeño Touma solo en casa envuelta en silencio ya que al día siguiente saldrían hacia Alemania, "Intentaremos visitarte cuando estemos aquí en la ciudad" fue lo último que dijo su madre antes de cerrar la puerta

-Me quede solo…-Fue lo único que dijo en esa casa llena de soledad

Los días pasaban y Touma no salía para nada, aunque salía a jugar al parque no tardaba ni 30 minutos en volver a su hogar, el domingo se enteró que todas las escuelas por motivo de transferencia de profesores a "Ciudad Academia"

Días pasaron, luego semanas, meses después y Touma se mantenía en casa, la depresión llego a tal punto en que había días en que no comía un solo bocado, no es que no tuviese comida ya que cada dos días cocinaba algo diferente y sin falta pero el estar a solas sin quien hablar le hacía perder el apetito por completo

Con el paso del tiempo Touma fue subiendo de ánimos poco a poco se animaba a ir más lejos de su hogar, pero la constante mirada de decepción, odio y a veces lastima de los adultos le hacían regresar a su hogar

A pesar de lo que su madre le había dicho sobre visitarlo, desde que salieron ese sábado por la noche jamás se habían pasado por la casa, recibía llamadas de ellos que no duraban ni 3 minutos

Paso un año y lo único que recibió de sus padres además del dinero semanal para comida fue unos nuevos audífonos como regalo de cumpleaños

Pasó el segundo año y solo le mandaron una bufanda color naranja y guantes del mismo color como regalo de navidad

Viendo la televisión una mañana se enteró sobre la noticia de que se abriría una "escuela" para los tres chicos sin poderes, la noticia en si le gusto bastante pues consideraba que al fin era hora de que hicieran algo por ellos, lo que no le gusto fue que la escuela se ubicaría en la ciudad de Khou y eso le dificultaría el llegar

Poco después ese pequeño inconveniente fue resuelto ya que le llego una correspondencia notificándole que se mudaría a unos departamentos de estudiante cerca de la "escuela" ya los útiles y se le darían de forma gratuita

Paso el tercer año Touma tuvo que salir a comprar ropa nueva ya que la que tenía era demasiado chica considerando que ahora tenía 10 años de edad y volvería a asistir a la "escuela"

Al ser el único menor de edad y estatura en la ciudad, encontrar ropa de su talla fue un trabajo casi imposible pues la mayoría de las tiendas solo tenían ropa para adulto y recién nacidos, durante medio día la búsqueda no ceso y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse un poco de buena suerte le bendijo pues en una casa una señora tenía una venta de garaje y en una esquina había ropa que parecía ser de su talla tal vez un poco más grande pero nada que no se arreglara con uno o dos dobleces

-Di-disculpe ¿cuánto por esta ropa?- pregunto Touma acercándose a la residencia

-¿Huh?- la señora sé que se encontraba dándole la espalda al pelinegro volteo y al percatarse de la vestimenta del niño y recordar que solo tres menores no tenían habilidad alguna lo miro con lastima

-Por favor no me vea de esa manera, me hace sentir un verdadero inútil- dijo Touma agachando la mirada

-Llévatela- dijo la señora ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-N-no estoy mendigando, traigo dinero comprare la ropa-

-Y yo te la estoy regalando, además quien compraría esa ropa por aquí, nadie, ¿verdad?-

-¿Por qué?- dijo Touma con sorpresa en los ojos

-"¿Por qué?" ¿Qué?-pregunto la señora

-¿Pr que me ayuda? Si ni siquiera nos conocemos- pregunto Touma con la vista hacia el suelo

-No necesito un motivo para ayudar a los demás- dijo la señora mientras se levantaba y empezaba a meter la ropa en varias bolsas de plástico, mientras tanto Touma la observaba con admiración

-["No necesito un motivo para ayudar a los demás", tiene razón]- pensó el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro para después decir- Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que- dijo la señora mientras se levantaba con las bolsas ya listas- anda, toma y llévatelas será mejor que regreses a tu casa antes de que tus padres salgan a buscarte-

-Sobre eso no se preocupe, mis padres trabajan fuera del país así que vivo solo- dijo Touma con voz tranquila y con las bolsas en sus manos-

-¿Vives solo? ¿Y qué es lo que comes? No me vengas con que solo comes golosinas y sopas instantáneas-

-No, mi mama antes de irse me enseño a preparar varios platillos, bueno nos vemos y gracias de nuevo por la ropa-

Touma se marchó del lugar dejando a la señora aliviada y a la vez sorprendida pues sabía que al menos el niño tenía una alimentación saludable y sorprendida pues para su edad ya sabía cocinar

(Times skip 1 semana después)

La mudanza para las pocas cosas del pequeño llego y con ello el tiempo de partir y empezar de nuevo en una nueva ciudad y con dos nuevos compañeros

Al llegar a la ciudad el pequeño Touma tuvo que estar preguntando por direcciones pues al no conocer la ciudad no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse pero no tardó mucho en llegar pues el camión donde viajo lo había dejado a unas calles de los departamentos

Al entrar al departamento se percató de que sus cosas ya habían sido completamente acomodadas y en una pequeña mesa de centro se encontraban los cuadernos que utilizaría

-Lo mejor será descansar ya que mañana empieza de nuevo la escuela, solo espero que al menos pueda llevarme bien con mis nuevos compañeros-

Con esto último Touma puso a cargar su reproductor de música y se recostó en su cama y sin darse cuenta callo dormido, 30 minutos después el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada en el departamento de a lado lo despertó

-Creo que antes de volver a dormir comeré algo-

A la mañana siguiente Touma se despertó de golpe pues había olvidado poner una alarma para no llegar tarde

-MALDICION YA NO ME DA TIEMPO DE DESAYUNAR FUKOUDA- grito mientras se metía a bañar rápidamente

Touma se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y literalmente salió corriendo hacia el edificio donde se impartirían las clases, al llegar a este se dio cuenta que era un simple edificio de oficinas

Al entrar le pregunto a una señorita que llevaba un traje sobre el sitio donde le darían clases y ella le indico que era un piso arriba y que en la puerta habría un letrero, Touma le agradeció y se dirigió hacia las escaleras

Y como la señorita le había indicado encontró la puerta con el letrero rápidamente, al abrirla se percató de que dentro del salón ya se encontraba un chico de cabello negro azulado

-Buenos días- dijo Touma al entrar

-Buenos días- respondió el otro chico

En el presente

-Y lo demás ya se lo saben- hablo Touma con tranquilidad- A menos que quieran que les repita las clases de ese día, jeje-

-Jaja no ya se me la historia a partir de ese punto- esta vez fue Issei el que hablo

-Yo igual y cambiando de tema ¿Qué vamos a cenar?- dijo el Ichika

-Tienes razón ya me muero de hambre- Touma

-Mis padres dejaron comida en el refrigerador, comamos y después juguemos un poco de videojuegos ¿Qué tal?- Issei

-Si/Si- respondieron Touma e Ichika al mismo tiempo

Mientras cenaban decidieron ver la televisión y ver unos animes que transmitían a esa hora cuando la transmisión fue interrumpida

Televisión

-{Interrumpimos este programa para traerles una importante noticia: dentro de 4 meses se llevara a cabo el torneo de las tres facciones que servirá para aligerar las tenciones que hay entre estas y dándole acceso a los adultos por primera vez a "Ciudad Academia" el evento será conocido como "Daihaseisai"}-

-Genial, por fin podremosa esa ciudad- dijo Touma

-Cierto, así podre ver de nuevo a mi amiga Rías- hablo con emoción Issei

-Y yo poder ver a Tabane y mostrarle lo mucho que estudiado- Ichika

-Seguro que yo veré a mi amiga de cabello rubio- Touma

-P-pero eso también significa volver a ver a nuestros hermanos y en el caso de Ichika a sus hermanas- hablo Issei con nervios

-Fukou da/Fukou da/Fukou da- dijeron los tres al unísono

-Olvidándonos de ese pequeño inconveniente hay que pasarla bien- hablo Ichika

-Cierto- Touma

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué podría salir mal?- Issei

Ignorantes estaban que un suceso que marcaría a ellos y al mundo entero para siempre se preparaba en estos mismos instantes

Y donde sus acciones decidirían el futuro del mundo para bien o para mal

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**


	5. El Inicio del Final para Tres parte 1

**Bien, pues aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta idea loca que tuve y la verdad es que salio un poco rápido ya que tuve un momento de inspiración durante toda esta semana, como sea a contestar reviews:**

 **otakuro16: muchas gracias**

 **alexsennin9999: muchísimas gracias por comentarios como los tuyos sigo escribiendo esta historia y sobre sus habilidades pronto en unos dos capitulos a lo mucho sabrás cuales tendrán pero un consejo lee los títulos de cada capitulo donde se presentaron los personajes, con eso sera mas que suficiente**

 **Okami-Uzumaki: aquí esta el capitulo nuevo y las opiniones siempre son bienvenidas, sabes que soy un novato en esto y sobre los resultados de las preguntas lo veras mas abajo**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Gracias y creo que fue un poco ovio no?**

 **MDRC97: La espera termino y espero que te guste y sobre el otro proyecto creo que tardara un poco en ver la luz**

 **Jstapia: Muchas gracias intente salirme un poco de lo habitual sobre el imagine Breaker mmm creo que ya lo sabrás en este capitulo y por ultimo ¡DEJA A MISAKI ELLA ES MÍA!**

 **Adled sapphire: gracias y aqui el nuevo capitulo recién salido del horno**

 **Guest: tenemos al proximo objetivo de la O.N.U aqui**

 **Omega9028: Gracias por la lista de villanos ya sabes como contactarme**

 **Ahora el resultado de las preguntas que hice en el capitulo anterior**

 **1.-¿Donde quieren que se desarrolle la historia en "Ciudad Academia" o Khou?**

 **"Ciudad Academia" votos a favor: 4**

 **Khou cotos a favor: 1**

 **2.-¿Quieren que los hermanos de los protagonistas tengan su propio séquito?**

 **"Si" votos a favor: 2**

 **"No" votos a favor: 1**

 **Sobre los villanos que me mandaron, la verdad es que me mandaron unos muy buenos (si te agradan los malos chistes entenderás), poco a poco voy a ir viendo las habilidades de cada uno, pero por lo mientras uno ya esta escogido, no dire quien es ya que eso arruinaria la sorpresa del capitulo en que salga y a "Jstapia" solo podre tomar tu sugerencia de Kenichi ya que los demas personajes apareceran en la historia, unos como villanos otros como aliados, pero de todos modos gracias**

 **Y ya por ultimo las preguntas que haré en este capitulo**

 **1.-¿Quieren que el primer villano sean los hermanos?**

 **Esta vez sera la unica pregunta que hare (si hacia la otra seguro desataba una guerra), bueno ya saben como contestar eso es todo les dejo con el capitulo, la verdad, no se cuanto tiempo tarde para sacar el proximo**

* * *

Capítulo 1: El inicio del final para "Tres" parte 1

Fecha: Viernes 1 de Febrero 2036

Hora actual: 13:28

Lugar actual: Ciudad de Khou (casa de Hyodou Issei)

* * *

Historia

* * *

Dos meses han pasado desde la noticia del "Daihasesai" y nuestros protagonistas no hacían más que estar ansiosos por ver a aquellas personas que tanto extrañaban (Issei a Rías, Ichika a Tabane y Touma a su amiga de cabello rubio) y en palabras de los menores nada importante había pasado solo unos cuantos altercados entre ángeles y demonios, otros entre demonios y humanos y uno que pasó casi desapercibido que involucro a un humano y un ángel, los responsables de las riñas fueron llevados al ya muy famoso "Bonfire" y nada se había sabido de ellos desde entonces pero eso era cosa que a los tres menores no les importaba y hablando de ellos en estos momentos se encontraban en casa de Issei

-Increíble que ya hayan pasado dos meses ¿no creen?- dijo Issei que se encontraba sentado en un sillón en la sala de su hogar junto con sus dos amigos

-Sí y un mes desde que tus padres nos permitieron mudarnos aquí y le estoy muy agradecido por habernos ayudado con la mudanza, ¿se imaginan que nosotros solos trayendo todas nuestras pertenencias desde los dormitorios?- dijo Ichika que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Issei

-La ropa y los juguetes no hubiesen sido problema pero lo que son la cama y el ropero si nos hubiese causado muchos problemas- dijo Touma que se encontraba a la derecha de Issei

-Teníamos dos recamaras disponibles y además es muy solitario estar yo solo en casacón mis padres nada mas- dijo Issei

En estos momentos ellos se encontraban en casa disfrutando de unas pequeñas vacaciones dado que la mayoría de los adultos se encontraban ocupados haciendo el papeleo necesario para entrar a "Ciudad Academia", ellos por otra parte al ser menores de edad no tenían que preocuparse por ello ya que sus padres se encargarían de ese asunto

-Por cierto- hablo Touma llamando la atención de los otros dos chicos-Issei he visto a hablar sobre un viaje ¿acaso van a salir de viaje?- pregunto Touma con duda

-Más o menos, la verdad es que a mi papa le ofrecieron un trabajo en el extranjero y para que mentirte, la verdad no se ni en qué país se va a ir y mi mama quiere acompañarlo, mmm digamos que es la mima situación que la tuya Touma, solo que ellos se irán al terminar el "Daihasesai" yo me tendré que quedar ya que aquí se encuentra la única escuela donde nos aceptan y si en el remoto caso de que hubiese otra escuela en el país donde mi papa trabajara, tendría que aprender tanto el idioma como la escritura de ese país en menos de un mes y la verdad es imposible- explico Issei

-Ya veo, pero no te desanimes al menos esta vez no te quedaras solo recuerda que ahora estamos nosotros dos aquí en casa y por mi parte te prometo que siempre puedes contar con migo- dijo Touma con ánimo haciendo sonreír al castaño

-Eres un compañero de desgracia y un amigo de los muy pero muy escasos que tengo, así que igual que Touma siempre podrás contar con migo- dijo Ichika alzando su puño hacia el techo

-Gracias chicos- dijo sonriéndoles- pero ustedes también podrán contar con migo siempre, bueno, ya basta de sentimentalismo mejor hay que aprovechar para ver un maratón de anime durante toda la noche ¿Qué les parece?-

-¡Si/Si!-

-Bien, mientras que llega la noche hay que ir a abastecernos de provisiones para la jornada nocturna- dijo Issei mientras se ponía de pie rumbo a la puerta principal

-Pero ¿Qué no el centro comercial queda un poco lejos de aquí?- pregunto Ichika

-No te preocupes iremos en bicicleta ustedes pueden tomar prestadas las de mis hermanos, al fin que no las han ocupado en tres años- bromeo Issei

Después de aquella conversación los tres chicos salieron rumbo al centro comercial montados en una bicicleta cada uno, decir que nada había cambiado en la ciudad de Khou era como decir que un círculo tiene ángulos de 90 grados, una completa mentira ya que el paisaje a comparación de hace tres años era más monótono y aburrido, ya no había parques en los que jugar, los salones de Árcade habían cerrado y habían sido convertidos en salones de belleza y cosas así

Durante el tiempo en que Ichika y Touma se habían mudado a la residencia de Issei, los dos chicos se habían desecho de dos preocupaciones las cuales era la comida y el dinero ya que los padres del castaño insistían en darles un alojamiento con desayuno, comida y cena totalmente gratis con la única excusa de que era como alimentar a su familia como antes y al tener el dinero que sus padres les mandaban se podían dar pequeños lujos como estos

Durante el trayecto en bicicleta los tres menores hablaban de cosas triviales y sin importancia, siguieron de esa manera durante unos 15 minutos hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del centro comercial donde dejaron sus bicicletas

-¿Y qué es lo que compraremos?- Ichika

-Papas y unas palomitas para microondas estaría bien, creo- dijo Issei

-Yo compro las bebidas, díganme de que sabor quieren las suyas- hablo Touma

-Yo de sabor mandarina- Issei

-Limón para mi está bien- Ichika

-¿Y si no hay del sabor que quieren? ¿Cuál es la segunda opción?-Pregunto Touma

-Mejor vamos los tres sino te confundirás con tantos sabores- Issei

-Oí, Kamijou-san no es tan idiota como creen- hablo Touma como si se refiriese a otra persona

-Vale, vale, mejor vallamos que entres más tardemos menos capítulos veremos- intervino Ichika

-Tienes razón- dijo Issei

Después de esa pequeña mmm… llamémosle "discusión" los tres menores se adentraron en el edificio

Al entrar se sorprendieron al ver el lugar casi desierto en cuanto a gente

-Tal vez sea porque en estos momentos la mayoría está trabajando- dijo Ichika para solo recibir un asentimiento con la cabeza de los otros dos chicos

-Mejor vallamos por lo que vinimos y vayámonos- dijo Issei

-T-tienes razón, si algo me han enseñado las películas post-apocalípticas y los videojuegos es que un centro comercial casi vacío no es un buen lugar para estar- dijo Touma con nervios

Con paso apresurado los tres chicos se dirigieron al área de bebidas y luego siguieron con las frituras

-Voy a ver la música que hay, espérenme unos 10 minutos- dijo Touma para dirigirse al área de música y películas

-Espera, te acompañamos- dijo Ichika siguiendo a Touma junto con Issei

Al llegar a donde se encontraba Touma lo observaron viendo un disco

-¿Qué grupo es?- pregunto el castaño

-¡Ahh! Es de "Bullet for My Valentine" es el nuevo que salió se lla- pero no logro terminar de hablar

{BOOOOM}

Una explosión en el techo del edificio lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar los anaqueles donde se encontraban los productos de la tienda y ensordeciendo a los que se encontraban dentro de ella incluyendo a los tres menores

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- pregunto Issei entre el sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo

-Eso esta pasando- dijo Touma señalando hacia el lugar donde había ocurrido la explosión

Del agujero producto de la explosión, descendía un hombre con una apariencia de no más de 30 años de edad, cabello de tonalidad verde musgo, orejas en punta y un par de alas negras con apariencia de ser de murciélago, en pocas palabras un demonio

Aquel demonio tenía una expresión de superioridad marcada en su rostro, al llegar a una altura de unos 4 metros sobre el suelo levanto su brazo y un circulo de color anaranjado con diferentes símbolos en su interior apareció encima de su mano para después elevarse hacia el cielo

-No me digas que planea hacer un atentado en este lugar- dijo Touma

-No planea, ya lo está haciendo- dijo Ichika con nervios

-Pero ¿que acaba de hacer con el círculo mágico que acaba de elevar al…? ¿Uh?- Issei no termino de hablar ya que la luz en el lugar se tornó de color rojo/anaranjado

Después de que la luz se tornara de color extraño los niños se observaron el cielo a través del agujero creado y en él se encontraba el mismo círculo mágico pero de dimensiones mayores mientras que alrededor del mismo había algo parecido a una aurora boreal solo que de tonalidad totalmente roja

-Si se preguntan qué es lo que acabamos de hacer- empezó a hablar el demonio- acabamos de levantar una barrera que interrumpirá tanto comunicaciones con artículos electrónicos como con magia y es lo suficientemente fuerte como para retener a un Maou durante 30 minutos, el tiempo suficiente para que nosotros, el grupo "Betrayal", haga su trabajo-

Cuando termino de hablar, otros dos círculos mágicos aparecieron a un lado del demonio de cabello verde y de allí salieron otros dos demonios, ni bien terminaron de aparecer por completo cuando el demonio de cabello verde volvió a hablar

-Empiecen-

Con esa indicación, los dos demonios recién llegados se dirigieron hacia dos de los encargados de caja, quienes empezaron a correr hacia la salida pero siendo inútil su intento de escape ya que los demonios rápidamente los tomaron del cuello para después elevarse de nuevo hacia el techo como si tuvieran la intención de que todo mundo mirase lo que harían

-¡Todo mundo preste atención, que el espectáculo está por comenzar!- grito haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver hacia los demonios y sus víctimas- Esto solo es una demostración de lo que pasara si ustedes simples humanos se oponen a los demonios- al terminar un círculo mágico apareció a sus pies y desapareció del lugar

Cuando el demonio de cabello verde desapareció uno de los demonios tomo su lugar en el aire y sonrió para luego tomar el antebrazo derecho de su prisionero el cual lo veía con una mirada de terror y lágrimas, y sin avisar, aquel demonio de un solo tirón arranco el brazo derecho, los gritos del hombre no se hicieron esperar, eran unos gritos desgarradores los cuales no cesaron durante 5 minutos, todo los que se encontraban en el lugar incluyendo a nuestros protagonistas miraban aquel horrible espectáculo que se mostraba delante de ellos, todos en total silencio por miedo a ser los siguientes, los gritos del hombre pararon hasta que el demonio que sostenía al hombre señalo la cabeza de su víctima, más específicamente en la cien de lado izquierdo y en la punta de su dedo una luz de color morado apareció, después de eso el sonido de algo parecido a un disparo se escuchó por todo el lugar y los gritos del hombre cesaron para siempre

-Maldición, maldición, maldición- repetía Issei con terror

Touma por su parte trataba de contener sus ganas de vomitar e Ichika estaba en un estado de shock

-Touma, Ichika- llamo el castaño a sus dos amigos- Hay que salir de aquí lo antes posible-

Los dos pelinegros solo se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, después se acercaron a una estantería que había quedado derrumbada pero con la suficiente altura para que los demonios que se encontraban en lo alto no los pudiesen ver

-Al parecer no nos han visto- dijo Issei con voz baja asomándose con cuidado desde su escondite- hay que encontrar un lugar para escondernos, aquí nos pueden encontrar con facilidad, y después planear como salir de aquí-

-T-tal vez en la parte trasera de la tienda, ya sabes dónde están los productos donde no han puesto a la venta- dijo Touma que se veía más tranquilo

-Buena idea- esta vez fue Ichika el que hablo- el problema es que nos queda muy lejos y con todas las estanterías caídas hay muy pocos lugares donde ocultarnos-

-Por ahora es nuestra única opción así que hay que ir con cuidado- dijo Issei

En ese momento otros gritos se empezaron a escuchar por todo el supermercado, la tortura del segundo hombre ya había empezado

-Y hagan lo que hagan, no volteen a verlos- dijo Issei

Los otros dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza

-Yo saldré primero e intentare llegar a donde cayeron todas las cajas de las pantallas y proyectores, en ese lugar hay suficiente espacio como para que los tres nos escondamos- explico Issei

Y de esa forma se fueron acercando al almacén de aquel centro, pero no todo era paz y tranquilidad para ellos ya que los gritos de dolor de la gente que era atrapada por aquellos demonios no cesaban y eso solo aumentaba los nervios de los menores

A mitad de camino tuvieron que detenerse ya que para llegar hasta el siguiente escondite tenían que atravesar el pasillo principal, eso no sería problema alguno si no fuera porque el pasillo estaba totalmente expuesto y el tramo que debían recorrer era de al menos unos 7 metros literalmente a espaldas de los demonios

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Touma – si lanzamos algo para distraerlos obviamente voltearan hacia acá y nos descubrirán-

-No nos queda de otra- hablo Ichika mientras se preparaba para correr- uno a uno iremos pasando lo mas rápido posible-

-¿Estás loco Ichika?- pregunto Issei preocupado por lo que su amigo hija hacer

-¿Tienes una mejor idea? Porque la verdad me encantaría escucharla- dijo Ichika volteando a ver a Issei

-Ahh- dejo salir un poco de aire -al menos yo vigilaré y te daré la señal para que corras-

-De algo han de servir los videojuegos de espías- dijo Ichika sonriendo

-Bien primero serás tú Ichika para que cuando llegues busques el próximo lugar donde nos escondamos, luego seguirás tu Touma que me indicadas el momento en que yo deba correr hacia ustedes-

-Vale- dijo Touma

-Entendido- Ichika

Ya estando preparados, Issei asomándose por la esquina del estante, Ichika preparado para salir corriendo y Touma detrás con una rodilla en el suelo se dispusieron a superar este obstáculo

-A la cuenta de tres- dijo Issei totalmente nervioso al punto en que podía jurar que se encontraba sudando- 1… 2…- pero su conteo paro por unos segundos ya que uno de los demonios parecía que voltearía hacia su dirección, sin embargo se dejó caer hacia otro lugar e Issei aprovecho es momento para dar su indicación- 3 ahora-

Rápidamente Ichika salió corriendo sin mira a otro lugar que no fuera su objetivo, en menos de 15 segundos ya se encontraba dentro de la cueva que dos estanterías habían formado y como su amigo le había indicado rápidamente se fue al otro extremo para buscar el siguiente escondite

-Sigues tu Touma, así que prepárate-

El mencionado asintió con la cabeza y tomo la postura típica de un corredor de 100 metros planos

-Igual que con Ichika, a la cuenta de tres corres y cuando llegues ya sabes que hacer-

Con eso dicho, Issei volvió a asomarse pero rápidamente regreso su cabeza y se tapó los oídos, Touma al ver las acciones de su amigo lo imitó e Ichika al ver a sus dos amigos tapándose los oídos hizo lo mismo

El motivo de esa repentina acción era simple, hasta hace unos minutos, los demonios se habían limitado a solo atacar a los varones pero en estos momentos, el demonio que había descendido hace unos segundos tenia entre sus manos a una mujer que lloraba des controlablemente por su inevitable destino

Esta vez el demonio que sostenía a aquella mujer cambio el método de tortura, esta vez el demonio estiro su brazo derecho, extendió la mano y junto sus dedos de tal manera que parecía que quisiera formar la punta de una espada con su mano, después de eso, la mano de dicho demonio desprendió una luz de color morado y rápidamente la enterró en el vientre de aquella mujer para después sacar su mano pero esta vez sujetando los intestinos de la víctima y como si se tratase de un juguete descompuesto la dejo caer mientras que la pobre mujer se ahogaba con su propia sangre

-[Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, ahora lo más importante es llegar al almacén de este sitio]- intentaba tranquilizarse Issei –B-bien, ya paso- se dijo a si mismo

Después volteo a ver a su amigo Touma y se sorprendió al ver que estaba con los oídos tapados y con los ojos cerrados para después mirar en dirección de Ichika y ver que tenía la misma pose que su amigo

-[Cierto, aquí yo estoy dando las indicaciones, ellos confían en mí y yo confiare en ellos]- ese pensamiento le hizo esbozar una sonrisa al castaño

-Touma ya paso- dijo mientras movía del hombro al pelinegro

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué nos tapamos los oídos tan repentinamente?- pregunto Touma mirando al castaño

-E-esta…-dudaba Issei el decirle el motivo, pero opto por decirle la verdad ya que sabía que más temprano que tarde lo descubriría-esta vez fue una mujer-

Touma al escuchar esas palabras frunció el ceño y apretó su puño derecho

-Cálmate, sabes muy bien que no podemos hacer nada y si intentamos atacarlos solo seremos igualmente asesinados- le dijo Issei

-Lo sé bien, pero…- Touma callo por unos segundos- es demasiado frustrante-

-…- el castaño se mantuvo en silencio mientras tenía un rostro pensativo- cambio de planes, ahora en vez de mantenernos escondidos pensaremos en una manera de deshacer esta barrera-

-¿Deshacerla? ¿Eso en que ayudara a los demás?-

-En que podremos pedir ayuda y si corremos con suerte y la ayuda se encuentra fuera de la barrera tendremos un problema menos de que preocuparnos-

-Tienes razón, eso es lo que podemos hacer y será más que suficiente-

-Prepárate, cuando estemos los tres del otro lado le contaremos el nuevo plan a Ichika ¿Vale?-

-Vale-dijo Touma sonriendo

Con la poca tranquilidad que podía ofrecer ese ambiente recobrada Touma se preparó para correr, mientras que Issei se volvía a colocar en la esquina de la estantería para vigilar a los demonios

-A la cuenta de tres- repitió Issei las palabras que le había dicho a Ichika- 1… 2… 3 ahora-

Al igual que con Ichika Touma no tardo ni 15 segundos en alcanzar el escondite y rápidamente se colocó en pose similar a la de Issei

Los demonios no notaron ninguna de las dos transiciones de lugar de los menores, parecía que solo estaban centrados en lastimar a las víctimas que vieran desde su lugar en lo alto

Touma asomaba su rostro con cuidado mientras que observaba a los demonios y al asegurarse de que no dirigían su vista hacia donde estaban volteo a ver a Issei y asegurándose de que lo viera, con su mano derecha a la altura del pecho levanto tres dedos dando a entender al castaño que sería el mimo método, Issei asintió confirmando que entendía la idea y tomo pose preparándose para correr

Touma cerró el puño mientras observaba a los demonios y levanto el primer dedo, la cuenta había comenzado, pasaron dos segundos y Touma levanto el segundo dedo, Issei podía sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por todo su cuerpo, otros dos segundos pasaron y el tercer dedo fue levantado, Issei salió corriendo, tal vez fueron los nervios o la adrenalina o los dos combinados pero para el castaño todo pasaba en cámara lenta, escuchaba su propia respiración, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos pero finalmente logro llegar con sus dos amigos

-Eso… se sintió… - decía mientras recuperaba el aliento- genial-

-Más genial se sentirá llegar a casa vivos y en una sola pieza- le dijo Ichika

-Tienes razón- después de eso Issei le conto el cambio de planes e Ichika solo sonrió y asintió

-¿Dónde queda el próximo lugar donde nos esconderemos?- pregunto Touma

-A unos tres metros a la izquierda- dijo Ichika

Y así siguieron durante 15 minutos, mientras tanto los gritos iban cesando poco a poco, tal vez porque la demás gente también se había escondido o tal vez por la escases de los mismos pero esa escases de ruido solo hacía que el ambiente se tornara más tenso en todo el centro comercial

Mientras nuestros protagonistas se movían con sigilo y ahora se encontraban a unos escasos 11 metros de la puerta que los llevaría al almacén del centro comercial, donde descansarían y planearían la forma de deshacer la barrera que impedía la comunicación con el mundo exterior y así pedir ayuda el único inconveniente en esos momentos es que los 11 metros que los separaba de la puerta eran totalmente expuestos

-¿Y ahora como entraremos? o simplemente ¿cómo nos acercaremos a la puerta?- pregunto Ichika a sus amigos

-No se me ocurre nada- decía Touma

-Esperen- dijo Issei

-¿Qué pasa?- Ichika

-Los demonios se mueven, parece que comienzan a buscar más víctimas-Issei

-Maldición hay que darnos prisa, sino nos encontraran-Touma

-Esto nos funciona a nosotros- dijo Ichika

-¿Uhh? ¿En que nos funciona que ahora se muevan para buscar más víctimas a quien matar?- dijo Issei

-A la cuenta de tres, los tres corremos hacia la puerta y entramos lo más rápido posible- esta vez Ichika no explico nada y comenzó a contar mientras volteaba a ver en dirección en que se habían ido los demonios- 1…-

-Espera, ¿Cómo que…- intento preguntar Issei con preocupación

-2…-

-V-va enserio- dijo Touma preparándose para correr al igual que Issei e Ichika

-3 ¡Ahora!- dijo Ichika mientras empezaba a correr hacia la perta seguido de sus amigos

Rápidamente los chicos llegaron a la puerta del almacén, Ichika al ser el primero en llegar se encargó de abrirla para que sus amigos pasaran, el primero en entrar fue Touma seguido de Issei y por último fue Ichika que cerro con cuidado la puerta para que no hiciera ningún sonido al ser cerrada

En el interior había unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo, con cuidado bajaron pues no había luz en el sitio, hasta que…

{Clang, clang, clang…}

Las luces del almacén se encendieron de repente, lo cual hizo que Touma e Issei se asustaran

-Calma- dijo Ichika mientras señalaba un pequeño punto rojo frente a las escaleras- al parecer las luces funcionan con sensores de movimiento-

-Casi hacen que empiece a correr como loco- dijo Issei ya más calmado

-No te culpo, yo también iba hacer lo mismo- dijo Touma sonriendo

-Mejor busquemos un lugar para descansar y después… bueno ya saben- dijo Ichika para seguir bajando aquellas escaleras- si nos quedamos aquí cerca de la entrada y esos demonios se les ocurre venir para acá nos verán con facilidad-

El almacén era casi del mismo tamaño que el centro comercial tal vez un poco más pequeño y a diferencia de la parte de arriba es que se encontraba más ordenado en esto momentos, si unas cajas habían caído de su lugar al igual que unos paquetes pero hasta ahí, la luz causada por el efecto de la barrea solo hacía ver el sitio más tétrico de lo que normalmente se vería

Los menores caminaron entre las estanterías durante unos 5 minutos hasta que vieron un lugar que los tres acordaron que era un buen sitio para descansar y lo suficientemente bien escondido más exactamente en el área donde guardaban las bebidas

-Malditos demonios, a veces pienso que este estúpido tratado fue la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir al ser humano- dijo Issei con enojo mientras caminaba en círculos

-Ja, creí ser el único- dijo Ichika sentado encima de una caja- pero al parecer no, tal vez de esa manera no estaríamos solos en esta ciudad-

-Vamos, no es tan malo- dijo Touma mientras se levantaba de su asiento que era un paquete de botellas de agua mineral- además, sin el tratado o con el ya éramos unos solitarios ¿Qué no? Y gracias al tratado nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos-

-Tienes razón- dijo Issei mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo

-Creo que si- Ichika

{Crasshh}

El sonido de plástico siendo rasgado se escuchó haciendo tanto Ichika como Issei voltearan a ver a Touma quien estaba dándole la espalda

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Ichika

-Tomen- dijo Touma mientras les arrojaba una botella de agua a sus amigos- solamente hay natural pero algo es mejor que nada-

-En esta situación ¿A esto se le puede llamar "robar"?- dijo Issei mientras abría su botella

-Más tarde nos preocuparemos de eso ahora hay que ver como deshacernos de este estúpido círculo mágico- dijo Touma mientras que volvía a tomar su lugar

-Tienes razón, entre más nos tardemos más víctimas habrán- dijo Issei- Bien ¿Qué sabemos de la barrera?-

-Que puede retener a un Maou más o menos durante 30 hora- dijo Ichika

-Que interrumpe las comunicaciones de los aparatos electrónicos y la magia también- esta vez fue Touma

-En resumen que es muy poderosa- dijo el castaño con pesadez- nada de eso nos sirve como para destruirla-

-…-

-…-

-…-

A ninguno de los tres chicos parecía ocurrírsele algo hasta que…

-Esperen- dijo Issei llamando la atención de los pelinegros- el primer demonio dijo que "ellos" habían levantado la barrera

-¿Y que con eso?- pregunto Ichika

-Es que en esos momentos los otros dos demonios no habían llegado aún, es solo una suposición pero podría significar dos cosas- dijo Issei- la primera: es que haya más demonios que mantengan la barrera o segunda: que los demonios que llegaron después colocaron objetos para mantener la barrera-

-Son buenas ideas- dijo Touma analizando las teorías del castaño

-Sinceramente me gustaría que fuese la segunda ya que solo tendríamos que buscar uno de los objetos, romperlo y listo el trabajo estaría hecho- dijo Issei mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano izquierda

-El problema en eso sería el identificarlo o tan siquiera el lugar donde empezar a buscar- dijo Touma

-No solo eso sino que el saber quitarlo, no vaya a ser que activemos una trampa o algo así- Ichika

-Mejor, que intentar dejar inconsciente a un demonio que nos supera en todo sentido-

-Buen punto-dijo Ichika

-¿Y? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-Pregunto Touma

-Hay que llegar al techo de este edificio- dijo Issei levantándose de su lugar

-¿Al techo?-Touma

-Si para identificar objetos fuera de lo común, que lo más seguro que sean los objetos necesarios para la barrea y en caso de que sean demonios… pues… escoger a cual noquear o mínimo distraer-dijo Issei con pesadez

-En otras palabras escoger al demonio que nos asesinara- dijo Ichika

-Fukou da/Fukou da/Fukou da- dijeron los tres al unísono con un aura oscura sobre ellos

5 minutos pasaron para que recuperaran los pocos ánimos que tenían

-Bien ahora a buscar la manera de llegar al techo- dijo Issei

-Esperen, por aquí debe haber unas escaleras que nos lleven la techo- dijo Ichika mientras miraba hacia todos lados

-¿Aquí en la bodega? No creo- Touma

-Sí, créanme vamos- dijo antes de salir corriendo seguido de sus amigos, todos en diferentes direcciones

Después de unos 5 minutos buscando Ichika encontró las escaleras

-¡Hey las encontré!- grito, no tan alto pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los otros dos chicos lo escucharan

El primero en llegar fue Touma y despues fue Issei

-¿Cómo sabias que había escaleras aquí?- pregunto Issei a Ichika

-Sencillo, ¿Recuerdan que Tabane me regalo unos libros de armas y maquinas? En uno de ellos venia sobre, las reparaciones que se le dan al sistema de climatización de los centros comerciales- dijo Ichika

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con las escaleras en este lugar?- pregunto Issei mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras seguido de Touma que se mantenía en silencio

-Pues como muchos de los trabajos de reparación de esas máquinas requiere se hagan lo más rápido posible y no se puede esperar a que el centro comercial cierre, hacen que los reparadores entren por la bodega y suban a los tejados donde mayormente están colocadas las maquinas- dijo Ichika mientras seguía a sus amigos

Al poco tiempo los chicos llegaron al techo del edificio solo para sentirse un poco más aliviados, pues no vieron a ningún demonio manteniendo la barrera

-Bien, crean o no, tanta buena suerte me está empezando a asustar- dijo Touma un poco nervioso

-Lo mejor será no pensar en eso, hay que buscar esos objetos u objeto que mantiene la barrea- dijo Ichika acercándose a la orilla del agujero que causo el demonio de cabello verde

-Lo mejor es que te alejes de ese lugar, puede que los demonios te vean- dijo Issei

Después de verificar en todo el techo empezaron a asomarse en las orillas para mirar los alrededores o al menos hasta donde la barrera les permitía observar

\- ¡Veo algo!- dijo Issei señalando el área del estacionamiento

-¿Qué es lo que ves?-Pregunto Ichika acercándose a Issei

-Mejor dicho ¿Dónde exactamente?- dijo Touma llegando

-En los autos parece que hay varios papeles pegados en ellos- dijo Issei señalando a varios autos que tenían en sus puertas los papeles

-Podría ser simple propaganda- dijo Touma pero después de decir eso unos gritos provenientes del interior del edificio llegaron a oídos de los tres niños- pero es lo mejor que tenemos así que vallamos a ver-

-Vallamos por las escaleras de emergencia, no quiero tener que arriesgarme de nuevo al pasar a espaldas de esos locos- dijo Issei

Y así lo hicieron, bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia que los llevaba al área donde se encontraba el basurero, si bien la mayoría de los basureros que hay en las ciudades que hay en la actualidad (N/A refiriéndome al 2016) son de aspecto deplorable, sucios y de alguna manera huelen fatal, para estos años el sistema de recolección y reciclaje de basura había mejorado bastante

-Bien aquí no creo que corramos el mismo peligro que dentro del edificio- dijo Ichika volteando a ver a sus amigos- pero no hay que confiarse, lo mejor será ir con cautela ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si/Si- dijeron tanto Touma como Issei al mismo tiempo

Y con esto dicho los tres chicos se acercaron al auto más cercano con cautela

-Hay que buscar si este auto tiene uno de esos papeles- dijo Issei

Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza y con ello empezaron a revisar cada parte del auto, desde las llantas hasta la parte superior de este

-Parece que este no tiene- dijo Touma

-Vamos con el siguiente entonces- dijo Issei

Y así se pasaron revisando coche por coche, cerca de 5 autos que no tenían aquellos papeles

-Este tiene- dijo Ichika sacando detrás de la llanta trasera un papel con un extraño símbolo en el- parece que tenías razón Issei, puede que esto sea lo que controle o mantenga la barrera-

-Pues entonces rompámoslo y llamemos por ayuda- dijo Touma

-No, de una vez hay que ir por todos los que encontremos, entre más débil la barrera más fácil será que la ayuda llegue y atrape a esos demonios- dijo Issei

-Tienes razón pero si vamos los tres juntos tardaremos, puede que no haya muchos autos pero aun así, si nos separamos terminaremos más rápido- dijo Ichika con una mano en su barbilla para después voltear a ver a Issei y a Touma- hay que tomar diferentes caminos, nos reuniremos aquí después de verificar todos los autos-

Los tanto el castaño como el pelinegro asintieron y con ello se separaron cada uno buscando en una dirección diferente y después de unos 15 minutos los tres chicos ya estaban de regreso en el punto acordado

-Listo, puede que se nos escapara unos cuantos pero… terminemos con esto- dijo Touma sosteniendo los papeles con los sellos con su mano derecha

-¿Cuántos encontraste Touma?- pregunto Issei

-Encontré 5 ¿Y tú Ichika?-

-Yo encontré 8 ¿Tu cuantos Issei?-

-Yo encontré 5 igual que Touma- dijo Issei mostrándolos

-Eso nos da un total de 13 papeles con sellos- dijo Issei mientras que los otros chicos le daban los papeles que habían encontrado- lindo número que encontramos, esperemos que esta vez nos sea de buena suerte a nosotros- con eso dicho los acomodo con cuidado como si de documentos importantes se tratasen y una vez hecho se dispuso a romperlos pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su amigo Touma

-Espera- dijo Touma deteniéndolo

-¿Ahora qué Touma?- dijo Issei

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que esto comenzó?-

-Más o menos como hora y media ¿Por qué?-

-Sera mejor que vallamos por las bicicletas-

-¿Por qué?- esta vez fue Ichika el que pregunto

-¿Creen que durante casi hora y media desde que esos locos comenzaron a atacar la ayuda ya este fuera? Y obviamente si la barrera presenta signos de debilitarse o se vuelve inestable los demonios vendrán a ver qué está pasando, será mejor huir que esperarlos-

-Tienes un buen punto- dijo Issei mientras se levantaba de su lugar- vallamos por las bicicletas y preparémonos para cruzarla-

Con esto los chicos fueron en busca de las bicicletas en las que habían llegado y ya una vez preparados para salir

-Este…- dijo Ichika llamando la atención de sus amigos- ¿Y si la barrera es como una pared de concreto con la que nos estrellaremos cuando la intentemos cruzar?-

La pregunta puso pálidos a los tres chicos

-P-pues recen para quedar inconscientes y no sintamos cuando esos demonios nos encuentren y nos maten- dijo Issei con voz nerviosa

Los tres chicos tomaron distancia donde la velocidad les permitiría salir a gran velocidad del área de la barrera o por lo menos quedar inconscientes al estrellarse con esta

-Bien, romperé los papeles- dijo Issei mientras sacaba los papeles de su bolsillo

{Prshhh}

Los papeles fueron rotos

-No ha pasado nada- dijo Ichika con decepción observando la barrera

-Eso parece- dijo Issei con frustración

-…- Touma por su parte se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada al suelo

{Brshh… Brshh… Brshh…}

Un sonido parecido al de la interferencia en los teléfonos se empezó a escuchar por todo el lugar, la barrera empezaba a mostrar signos de fallar, más en específico parecía como si desapareciese en momentos

-¡SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!- grito Issei para empezar a pedalear en dirección hacia la barrera, seguido de sus dos amigos

15 metros para llegar al límite de la barrera

-[Debemos de lograrlo]- pensó Issei

10 metros para llegar al límite de la barrera

-[Hay que lograrlo]- pensó Touma

5 metros para llegar al límite de la barrera

-[Lo lograremos]- pensó Ichika

1 metro para llegar al límite de la barrera

En ese momento los tres menores cerraron sus ojos, tal vez por nervios o quizá por miedo de encontrar un muro solido

{Crash, Crash, Crash}

El sonido de las tres bicicletas se escuchó, inmediatamente el sonido de tres cuerpos cayendo al suelo de manera estrepitosa, los dos chicos de cabello negro quedaron inconscientes al momento, por su parte el castaño todavía logro permanecer consiente después de la caída

-¿S-s-salimos?- fue lo último que dijo Issei antes de que sus últimas fuerzas lo abandonaban

Después todo se volvió oscuro, en la inconciencia los tres chicos pudieron sentir algo parecido a un gran golpe que los lanzaba lejos posteriormente un calor intenso que duro solo unos momentos

-[Nos atraparon/Nos atraparon/Nos atraparon]- fue el pensamiento de los tres muchachos para después sonreír aceptando su destino

(Time skip ¿? Días después)

En el cuarto de un hospital se encontraban tres niños, dos de cabello negro y uno de cabello color castaño

-¿Uh?- dijo el castaño despertando- ¿Dónde estoy?-

Issei sentía el cuerpo entumecido, apenas y podía mover la cabeza para mirar hacia su alrededor

-¿Ichika? ¿Touma?- dijo los nombres de sus amigos al percatarse que se encontraban en aquella habitación blanca- ¿No… estoy muerto? ¿No estamos muertos?-

En ese momento el castaño intento levantarse solo para sentir un dolor en su abdomen , al retirar las sabanas que lo cubrían se percató que además de llevar la bata que normalmente llevan los pacientes en el hospital debajo de ella tenía su abdomen cubierto por vendas

-¿Qué rayos me paso? No mejor dicho ¿Qué diablos paso después de que caímos?- se preguntó el castaño tratando de hacer memoria -[Después de que caímos, recuerdo que sentí un dolor en la cabeza que desapareció casi al instante luego vi como Touma e Ichika rodaban por el suelo al igual que yo… luego… un golpe… calor… es todo lo que recuerdo]-

Por más que Issei intentaba recordar el motivo del dolor en su abdomen hasta que una idea llego a su mente

-[¿Acaso nos atraparon esos demonios? ¿Por qué no nos mataron?]-

Luego la incomodidad de las vendas le hicieron volver a recostarse en aquella cama, tal vez las luces del lugar se mantenían encendidas pero el silencio que reinaba en todo el lugar indicaba que eran altas horas de la noche, estas dos cosas combinadas más el no tener con quien platicar hicieron que el castaño volviera a caer pero esta vez en un profundo sueño sin que se diese cuenta

El día había llegado y con ello los rayos del sol que atravesaron los vidrios de la habitación empezaron a tocar el rostro del castaño haciendo que este comience a despertar

-Uhaa- bostezo el castaño para después tallarse los ojos- Al parecer vuelvo a ser el primero en despertar- dijo viendo a sus amigos quienes continuaban dormidos

Poco después decidió sentarse en la cama pues el estar acostado le hacía sentir incómodo y a los 10 minutos el segundo en despertar fue Touma

-Buenos días- dijo Issei percatándose de que su amigo comenzaba a despertar

-¿Uh?-

-Seguimos vivos, por si te lo preguntas- dijo el castaño al ver la cara de confusión de Touma

-¿Qué paso? ¿Salimos de la barrera?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Esperaba que tu o Ichika pudieran responderme esas mismas preguntas, pero al parecer tú no puedes-

-¿Y dónde está Ichika?-

-En la siguiente cama a tu lado derecho-

Con eso dicho el pelinegro volteo la cabeza hacia su lado derecho y vio a si amigo dormido

-Sera mejor dejarlo descansar- dijo el castaño

El pelinegro asintió par después intentar tomar asiento al igual que Issei pero un dolor le invadió en el lado izquierdo de sus costillas, Issei al darse cuenta le hablo

-Al parecer tú también estas lastimado, dime ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- pregunto Issei

-Déjame recordar…-con esto Touma cerro sus ojos y después de un rato los volvió a abrir para empezar a hablar- Recuerdo que estábamos a punto de cruzar la barrea en las bicicletas, luego que sentí un dolor en la cabeza y todo se tornó de color negro… después de eso sentí como si me golpearan con algo extremadamente fuerte, casi inmediatamente sentí un calor muy intenso… eso es todo-

-Casi lo mismo que yo- dijo Issei mirándolo con rostro serio

-¿Cómo que casi lo mismo?-

-Bueno, literalmente recuerdo lo mismo, solo que yo todavía logre quedar unos segundos consiente después de la caída en las bicicletas y para serte sincero, no supe si realmente cruzamos la barrera o no-

-Ya veo-

-Ahora a esperar a que Ichika despierte y preguntarle- dijo Issei volteando a ver hacia la cama del mencionado

La plática de los dos chicos continúo durante un rato más, esta vez ablando de lo vivido dentro del centro comercial y poco a poco desviándose a cosas más normales, tratando siempre de evitar lo relacionado con las víctimas y su… forma de morir

Pasaron 20 minutos más o menos hasta que Ichika mostro signos de despertar

-Ya era hora de que despertaras- dijo Touma viendo como Ichika intentaba abrir los ojos

-¿Uh?- dijo Ichika al escuchar la voz de Touma

-Sí que tardaste en despertar, ya casi es media hora de que despertamos nosotros- dijo Issei viendo a Ichika

-¿Uh?- dijo Ichika con un rostro confundido

-¿Es todo lo que vas a decir?- dijo Touma con confusión

-¿Uh?-

-Espera Touma creo que está confundido- dijo Issei viendo a Touma- déjamelo a mí- Touma solo asintió- Ichika, no estamos muertos, esto no es el cielo, es un hospital y no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí- dijo Issei contestando las posibles preguntas del pelinegro que recién despertó

-¡¿Uh?!- esta vez fue con cara de sorpresa

-NI SIQUIERA ASI DIJO OTRA COSA/NI SIQUIERA ASI DIJO OTRA COSA- gritaron tanto Touma como Issei al mismo tiempo

-No aguantan una broma- dijo Ichika volteando a ver a sus amigos con rostro normal

-¡¿UH?!/¡¿UH?!- esta vez fueron Issei y Touma con cara molesta

-"¿Uh?" ¿Qué?- dijo Ichika igual con rostro molesto

-¿Uh?- Issei mirando a Ichika

-¿Uh?- Touma mirando a Issei

-¿Uh?- Ichika mirando a Touma

De esta manera, su "discusión continua por más o menos unos 15 minutos esta que el sonido de la puerta de la habitación sonó y con ello entro una enfermera, ignorante de tan singular discusión de los niños

-Parece que ya desper- pero fue interrumpida

-¡¿UH?!/¡¿UH?!/¡¿UH!?- literalmente gritaron los tres chicos volteando a ver a la enfermera con rostros que pondrían a quien fuese los cabellos de punta

-GYAAAA- la pobre enfermera solo grito lo más alto que pudo

Después de repetidas disculpas y un regaño de parte de la enfermera, la enfermera se marchó a avisarle al doctor sobre los chicos

-Creo que nos sobrepasamos- dijo Touma más tranquilo

-Creo que si- dijo Issei asintiendo

-De acuerdo- dijo Ichika- ¿Y bien cómo es que sobrevivimos?-

-No tenemos la más mínima idea- dijo Touma

Al poco rato un doctor entro por la puerta, bata blanca debajo de esta una camisa color verde, normal hasta ese punto pero cuando los chicos lo miraron a la cara lo primero que les vino a la mente fue la palabra "Rana", el doctor además de ser de edad avanzada y ya tener calvicie casi en la totalidad de su cabeza su rostro era lo más parecido a una rana

-Bien antes de comenzar me presentare, soy el doctor Gero y soy el doctor que se les asigno durante estos días que estuvieron inconscientes- se presentó aquel hombre

-Espere dijo ¿Días? ¿Pues cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes?- pregunto Issei alarmado

-Tres días exactamente-

-T-tres días- dijo Issei impactado al igual que sus compañeros que se mantuvieron en silencio

-Sé que es una noticia un tanto impactante pero estense tranquilos- dijo el doctor tratando de calmar a los muchachos

Si bien la noticia los había dejado en shock, los chicos todavía tenían preguntas por hacer

-Este… disculpe- hablo Touma llamando la atención del doctor- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuál es el motivo de que tengamos vendas en el cuerpo? No creo que una caída en bicicleta sea tan estrepitosa como para que nos venden y mantenernos en el hospital-

-¿Se cayeron de la bicicleta?- pregunto el doctor intrigado pero después decidió decirles el motivo del por qué se encontraban hospitalizados - No chico ustedes se encuentran aquí ya que los encontraron cerca del lugar de la explosión-

-¿Explosión? ¡¿Qué explosión?!- pregunto Issei alarmado

-La explosión que ocurrió en el centro comercial- dijo el doctor bajando la mirada- Corrieron con mucha suerte chicos al estar fuera de la barrera ya que no hubo un solo sobreviviente al parecer fue un ataque terrorista-

Una explosión, eso explicaba el golpe que sintieron los chicos al estar inconscientes pues la onda de choque los golpeo primero y el fuego explicaba el calor que sintieron posterior al golpe

Pero los chicos parecían conmocionados, no por la simple noticia de seguir vivos, si no que todo su esfuerzo por llegar a un lugar seguro luego planear como ayudar a las demás personas había sido en vano

-Nosotros estuvimos dentro- dijo Issei en voz baja

-¿Mm?- volteo a ver el doctor al castaño- ¿Qué dijiste chico?-

-Que nosotros estuvimos dentro de la barrera sabemos que paso dentro de la barrera- dijo Issei mientras observaba fijamente al doctor al igual que sus amigos

Mientras tanto en la Cede de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas en Nueva York

En estos momentos una reunión de todas las naciones incluyendo a las dos nuevas facciones se llevaba a cabo en esos mismos momentos

-Cambiando de tema- dijo el presidente de Japón- Hace tres días volvimos a sufrir otro atentado de parte de "Betrayal" un grupo que está conformado por demonios, esta vez fue en la ciudad de Khou, el ataque fue a un centro comercial no hubo sobrevivientes al parecer-

En ese momento el Maou Sirzechs Lucifer volteo a ver al presidente

-Sé muy bien que para solo cuatro supremas autoridades es muy difícil controlar a todos sus… llamémoslo "súbditos", sin ofender, pero este grupo está haciendo que nuestra alianza parezca una broma de mal gusto- dijo el presidente de Japón

-Sé muy bien que ese grupo ha causado gran parte de las revueltas, pero no podemos vincularlos a ninguna ya que mayormente sus ataques terminan con los atacantes suicidados o con una explosión que se lleva toda la evidencia que los inculpe- hablo el Maou

Una discusión de más o menos hora y media se llevó a cabo tratando de solucionar el problema o por lo menos como frenar al grupo "Betrayal"

Las propuestas no se hicieron esperar las cuales iban desde operaciones encubiertas hasta un ataque a los cuarteles encontrados hasta el momento, pero se detuvieron cuando el acompañante del presidente de Japón le susurro algo a este

-…-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dijo el presidente de Japón sorprendido

-…-

-Ok, muchas gracias-

-¿Qué sucedió presidente?- hablo el Maou

-Al parecer, si hubo tres sobrevivientes- dijo el Presidente de Japón con un tono tranquilo

-Bien, ya tenemos por lo menos tres testigos que inculpen al grupo, con eso ya podremos llevarlos a "ese" lugar- dijo el presidente de Alemania

-Pero ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron?, tengo entendido que el centro comercial que atacaron fue literalmente reducido a nada- esta vez fue el presidente de Argentina

-Al parecer los chicos debilitaron la barrera mágica y lograron salir de ese lugar antes de que lo hicieran explotar, no se los detalles aun, como acaban de ver, me voy enterando apenas- presidente de Japón

-Espere, ¿Usted acaba de decir "chicos"? ¿Qué no el ataque fue en la ciudad de Khou?- hablo el presidente de Panamá

-Sí, fue en la ciudad de… Khou- dijo el presidente Japón dándose cuenta de sus palabras- eso significa que esos… niños salieron-

-¡Eso debería ser imposible, ellos no tienen poder alguno ni siquiera se les da clases de magia!- dijo el Maou exaltado- Es imposible que ellos la hayan cruzado

-Esto puede ser bastante malo- hablo el presidente Ruso (Sé que Rusia no pertenece a la O.N.U pero en esta historia todos los países del mundo ya son parte de ella)

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaron varios presidentes de como el mismo Maou

-Es simple, nosotros teniendo el poder de los I.S, magia, los Sacred Gear y los poderes esper sin mencionar las fuerzas armadas de todo el mundo podemos dar con uno solo de sus atacantes, llegan estos niños sin ninguna habilidad con la magia, sin Sacred Gear ni habilidad esper ni mucho menos con entrenamiento especial, que no solo logran evadir a esos demonios sino que también logran salir de la barrera que pusieron, díganme ¿No nos deja como unos completos idiotas?- dijo el presidente Ruso dejando callados a todos los presentes

Los presentes solo se quedaron analizando las palabras del presidente Ruso, si bien sabían que él tenía razón y se tenía que silenciar a los tres muchachos no querían decir nada por el otro ser bíblico que estaba presente y que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado

-Entiendo su punto señor presidente y tiene razón- dijo para sorpresa de todos los presentes el Arcángel Michael- aunque no me gusta lo que acabo de decir, tiene razón hay que callar a los chicos-

Otra discusión se llevó a cabo esta vez, presidentes discutían sobre lo que se haría con los chicos, unos pedían solo advertirles a los muchachos el no decir nada, otros más extremistas pedían que los mandaran a asesinar y en un número menor a los anteriores pedían que dejaran a los chicos hablar

Tres horas pasaron y la decisión fue tomada

-Bien- comenzó a hablar el presidente de Japón- por decisión unánime y para seguir manteniendo nuestra autoridad y mantener la paz en todo el mundo, dentro de 2 meses a partir de hoy los tres chicos que no tienen ningún poder esper, habilidad mágica ni Sacred Gear serán…-

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**


	6. El Inicio del Final para Tres parte 2

**Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo,**

 **IMPORTANTE: Los detalles que se presentan en este capitulo influenciaran fuertemente para la historia, por favor prestad mucha atencion**

 **Nos vemos abajo**

* * *

Capitulo 1: El inicio del Final para Tres - parte 2

Fecha: Sábado 9 de Febrero 2036

Hora actual: 08:26 am

Lugar actual: Hospital de Khou

* * *

Historia

* * *

Ya había pasado unos días desde que el incidente del centro comercial y otro poco después de que nuestros protagonistas despertaran y el día de hoy se les daría de alta y en estos momentos ellos tres y los padres de Issei se encontraban a las puertas de la entrada del hospital

-Genial, por fin salimos de ese hospital- dijo Ichika mientras estiraba sus brazos

-Sí, ya me había cansado de estar todo el día acostado- dijo Issei mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos

-La verdad es que ya me había desesperado de tanto color blanco y las llamadas a cada rato por las bocinas- dijo Touma

El día de hoy, por fin regresaban a la casa de Issei, si bien estuvieron pocos días en el hospital, los tres ya extrañaban su… llamémosle "rutina"

Una cosa que los tres chicos ocultaban era que, a pesar de estar hospitalizados, ni los padres de Issei, ni los de Ichika ni mucho menos los de Touma se tomaron la molestia de irlos a visitar un solo día

-[A lo mejor no se enteraron]- pensaba Ichika

-[A lo mejor tenían mucho trabajo]- pensó Touma

-[Solo hoy que nos vienen a recoger, se presentaron]- pensó Issei

Si bien, los padres, tanto de Ichika como de Touma trabajaban fuera del país, si se habían enterado de la noticia sobre la hospitalización de sus hijos menores, pero decidieron no tomarle mucha importancia, mientras que los padres de Issei solo decidieron no ir ya que tenían mucho trabajo y su hijo comprendería

Para resumir su estadía en el hospital, después de hablar con el doctor cara de rana, se les aviso de que el presidente del país ya había sido informado sobre lo sucedido y que en ese preciso momento se encontraba en la Cede de las Naciones Unidas en Nueva York, los días siguientes se la pasaban platicando durante horas y en ocasiones solo miraban la televisión que se encontraba en aquel cuarto, pero siempre atentos a la puerta de este, esperando que por ella entrara algún familiar de cualquiera de los tres, los cuales nunca llegaron, después el día viernes se les notifico que al día siguiente se les daría de alta, cosa que alegro a los niños

El sábado llego y con ello la hora de salida de los chicos, los cuales recibieron sus cosas, las cuales eran su ropa quemada por la explosión la cual tuvieron que vestir ya que los padres de Issei todavía no habían llegado a recogerlos y no podían quedarse con las ropas del hospital

Dos horas pasaron y por fin los padres del castaño llegaron al hospital y para desgracia de los chicos, los padres de Issei tampoco traían ropa para que se cambiaran

El tiempo pasó y los chicos llegaron a la residencia del castaño

-Lo siento mucho hijo, pero tu padre y yo ya habíamos quedado en que saldríamos a divertirnos el día de hoy, no nos esperen a cenar llegaremos bastante tarde, hay comida dentro del refrigerador, nos vemos- dijo la madre de Issei mientras se dirigía a la puerta de su hogar, no habían ni pasado 10 minutos desde que llegaron a casa y ya se habían marchado

-No quiero sonar grosero- hablo Ichika- Pero tus padres parece que no les importa que recién hayamos salido de hospital- dijo volteando a ver a Issei que se encontraba mirando la puerta de su hogar

-Bueno tampoco nuestros padres nos visitaron una sola vez, así que no podemos decir nada al respecto – esta vez fue Touma el que hablo

-…- pero Issei solo se queda quedo en silencio bajando la mirada con tristeza

Los otros dos chicos al darse cuenta del estado de ánimo de su amigo decidieron guardar silencio hasta que Touma volvió a hablar

\- ¿Qué les parece si retomamos el maratón de anime que no pudimos ver? - dijo con ánimos

-Me parece una excelente idea, ¿Tu qué piensas Issei? - hablo Ichika

-Bien, vamos a olvidar todo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado -dijo Issei ya un poco más tranquilo

La tarde paso con mucha tranquilidad, los chicos disfrutaban de su primer día fuera del hospital mirando los animes que habían grabado

Y de esa manera paso una semana donde Ichika y Touma recibieron llamadas de sus respectivos padres, la llamada de los padres de Touma se limitó a solo preguntarle sobre su actual estado de salud y notificarle que sus papeles para el ingreso a "Ciudad Academia" durante el "Daihasesai" ya estaban listos y con ello el fin de la llamada, si bien la llamada solo duro unos pocos minutos, Touma le alegro saber que sus padres todavía se acordaban de él, mientras que con Ichika la llamada fue un poco más duradera y no tan fría pero no quitaba el que sus padres sonaran con un desinterés hacia el menor

El tiempo pasó y rápidamente un mes paso y durante ese lapso de tiempo los hermanos de Issei fueron a darle una visita mientras que sus padres trabajaban y no exactamente para ver el estado de salud de Issei

Durante la visita de sus hermanos de Issei, este pidió que tanto Ichika como Touma se escondieron por temor a que Vali o Kiba les hicieran algo, cosa que si bien desagrado a los pelinegros

(Flashback día de la visita de Vali y Kiba)

Miércoles por la mañana, los padres de Issei salieron temprano a su trabajo, los chicos dormían, todavía les quedaba 30 minutos de sueño y en toda la casa reinaba el silencio, hasta que el sonido del teléfono se escuchó despertando a los tres chicos, rápidamente Issei tomo la llamada

-Bueno ¿Quién llama? -dijo Issei

-Llegaremos en 15 minutos -dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono para después colgar, cuatro simples palabras dijo aquella voz, esa voz que Issei reconocería incluso si fuese distorsionada con la más alta tecnología, la voz que pertenecía a su hermano Hyodou Vali

Rápidamente Issei fue a las recamaras donde se encontraban sus amigos, toco la puerta de las recamaras con fuerza haciendo que los chicos, que, si bien ya habían despertado, ahora los obligo a vestirse con apuro

\- ¡Rápido salgan Ichika, Touma! -pedía Issei casi gritando

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién llamo? -pregunto Touma que hija saliendo de la habitación donde dormía

-No me digas que fue una llamada de amenaza de parte del grupo "Betrayal" -dijo Ichika con miedo en su voz

Si bien el suceso del centro comercial había pasado hace un mes más o menos y los chicos intentaban olvidar todo lo relacionado a ello, les era imposible olvidar el nombre de aquel grupo autor de la masacre y explosión de ese lugar

-No es eso, pero siento que es peor, como sea dentro de 10 minutos mis hermanos llegaran aquí, ustedes se esconderán hasta que yo les hable ¿Entendido? -dijo Issei mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a escombrarlo

-Nada de eso, nosotros nos quedamos contigo, no creo que nos hagan algo -dijo Touma con seguridad

-Tu no los conoces como yo a ellos -Issei

-Además, ¿Qué no a los estudiantes se les tiene prohibido salir de "Ciudad Academia"? -pregunto Touma

-Los alumnos pueden pedir permiso para salir de "Ciudad Academia" durante un tiempo limitado que va desde medio día hasta una semana como máximo, eso va dependiendo de la edad del estudiante y como los hermanos de Issei son un año mayor que nosotros a lo mucho es un día el tiempo que pueden estar fuera -dijo Ichika mientras miraba a Touma

-Es bueno saber, eso significa que solo los tendré que entretener durante medio día -dijo Issei mientras corría a la sala para escombrarla-Pero apúrense a esconderse-

-Ya te había dicho que… -pero Touma fue interrumpido por Ichika

-Ni lo intentes, a mí tampoco me gusta esto, pero esta vez son cosas de familia donde nosotros no tenemos nada que ver -dijo Ichika mientras ponía su mano izquierda sobre uno de los hombros de Touma -lo mejor será encontrar un buen lugar para pasar la mayor parte del día así que apurémonos-

Y así lo hicieron, los chicos se escondieron mientras que Issei escombraba lo mejor que podía, pero a los 5 minutos la puerta principal se abrió revelando a los hermanos de Issei los cuales llevaban cargando sus mochilas

-Que hay inútil- "saludo" habitualmente Vali

-Vali-

-Hola Issei- saludo Kiba

-Kiba-

\- ¿Qué pasa hermanito? ¿Acaso no nos extrañaste? - pregunta Vali con sarcasmo pasando por el lado derecho de Issei mientras que Kiba pasaba por el lado Izquierdo

-…- Issei no contesto por los nervios que le producía estar en medio de sus dos hermanos

-No tengas miedo Issei, solo vinimos a jugar un rato con nuestro hermanito- dijo Kiba mientras le sonreía

Por alguna razón esas palabras en lugar de tranquilizar al castaño le produjeron un escalofrió por toda la espalda, ya que sabía que cuando sus hermanos decían que querían jugar con él por lo regular siempre salía con moretones en alguna parte de su cuerpo

En un movimiento rápido, Issei corre en dirección al jardín de la parte trasera de su hogar

\- [Debo mantenerlos fuera de la casa para que haya menos posibilidades de que encuentren a Ichika y a Touma]- pensó el castaño mientras corría

-Al parecer quiere jugar a las atrapadas- dijo Vali mientras observaba a Issei correr- yo empiezo, Kiba lleva los "juguetes" al patio-

Kiba solo asintió y tomo la mochila de Vali, mientras que este último empezaba a correr tras Issei

Issei que ya había llegado al patio trasero esperaba a su hermano Vali

\- [Vali es el que siempre empieza con los golpes, así que será el primero en venir]- pensó Issei

Apenas y termino de su dialogo mental, el peliplatino apareció por la misma puerta por la que Issei había salido ase unos segundos

-Vamos hermanito inútil hay que divertirnos un buen rato- dijo Vali con una sonrisa burlona

Inmediatamente Issei comenzó a correr por todo el patio de su hogar, seguido por su hermano Vali

Quien sea que los mirase, diría que esos dos hermanos simplemente jugaban a las atrapadas, sonreiría ante la escena y se marcharía del lugar sin preocupación alguna

Pero la realidad era otra ya que Issei hacia todo lo posible para que su hermano mayor no lo atrapase, cosa que había logrado durante estos últimos 17 minutos, pero el cansancio ya le estaba cobrando peaje

-Ya me harté Issei- dijo Vali con enojo

Un destello de color azul cegó momentáneamente al castaño y por un momento pudo sentir una de las manos de Vali tocando su hombro, pero rápidamente Issei salto hacia su lado izquierdo evitando el agarre por parte de Vali, para después seguir corriendo hasta darse cuenta de que su hermano ya no lo seguía

\- [¿Se dio por vencido? No, Vali no es de los que deja escapar a un oponente ¿Acaso se cansó más rápido que yo? Lo dudo, él es el que tiene mayor resistencia de nosotros tres]- pensaba Issei con nervios

Diez segundos pasaron y las fuerzas de Issei se redujeron considerablemente haciendo que sus rodillas empezaran a temblar

\- [¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Sera por qué no desayune? No, incluso si no desayune es imposible que tenga un bajón de fuerzas así de repente ¿Utilizo algún hechizo en mi cuando me toco?]- se preguntaba Issei mentalmente

\- ¿Qué pasa Issei? ¿Dónde están todas tus energías? - decía Vali mientras se acercaba a paso lento

En ese momento Issei se percató de un extraño objeto en la mano derecha de Vali, era como un guante metálico de color blanco con una esfera de color azul

-¿Sorprendido hermanito? Este es mi Sacred Gear, la verdad es que no se su nombre, pero tiene la habilidad de reducir el poder de mis oponentes a la mitad cada 10 segundos y transferírmela a mí- explico Vali a un cansado Issei

-Hay Vali ya quiero jugar, recuerda que no tenemos todo el día- hablo Kiba desde la puerta

-Lo siento, se me había olvidado ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? - pregunto Vali

-Ya solo nos queda 40 minutos- Dijo Kiba

-Vale entonces acércate para empezar el juego, al fin no creo que el inútil de Issei se mueva- dijo Vali mientras miraba a Kiba

Este último saco de su maleta un bokken y un par de guantes de entrenamiento (N/A los que se utilizan en peleas de U.F.C), mientras que Issei se los quedaba mirando sin poder moverse

-[40 minutos, solo 40 minutos debo entretenerlos y con eso Ichika y Touma estarán a salvo]- pensó el castaño

-Yo empezare ya que tú ya te entretuviste un buen rato- dijo Kiba mientras se acercaba con el bokken en las manos

-Tch- Vali solo chasqueo la lengua

Mientras que Issei como pudo se puso de pie

{Pawn}

Kiba soltó el primer golpe con el bokken, el cual dio en el antebrazo derecho del castaño más específicamente 5 centímetros arriba del codo

\- ¡Cagh! - un grito ahogado de parte de Issei

{Pawn, Pow}

Un golpe descendente al hombro izquierdo y una estocada al mismo

\- ¡Aaahhh! - esta vez el castaño ya no pudo reprimir el grito

Por 15 minutos, los golpes iban y venían hacia el cuerpo del castaño el cual ya no podía ni gritar de tanto dolor que sentía en esos momentos

-Vale mi tiempo se acabó- dijo Kiba mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente

-Mi turno- dijo Vali mientras se acercaba al castaño el cual estaba tirado en el suelo- levántate inútil que todavía falto yo de divertirme-

Issei como pudo se puso de pie, en esos momentos él se encontraba mareado, le faltaba el aliento y le dolía el abdomen producto de los golpes con el bokken

-Valla me sorprendes, el que puedas levantarte después de que Kiba te golpeara por 15 minutos con el bokken es una sorpresa, algo quieres de eso estoy seguro- dijo Vali

-…- por su parte Issei no dijo nada

-Bien comencemos- dijo Vali mientras se ponía en posición de combate

{Pow}

Un golpe al abdomen del castaño

-Nnnhh…- el castaño apenas hizo un sonido

{Pow}

Un gancho a la boca del estomago

-Cof… Cof…- ese último golpe le había sacado el aire al castaño haciendo que vuelva a poner una rodilla contra el suelo mientras que intentaba recuperar el aire

{Paw}

Lo siguiente que Issei supo fue que estaba tirado en el suelo sobre su costado derecho y que un intenso dolor empezó a invadir su brazo izquierdo

El motivo fue que Vali le había propinado una patada al castaño, lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarlo a volar medio metro

Otros 15 minutos pasaron de la misma manera, los golpes no pararon, Issei por su parte estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento

-Suficiente, es más divertido golpear a un saco que a ti- dijo Vali mientras se acercaba a Kiba y le daba los guantes- iré a revisar mi recamara, espero que no hayas guardado nada dentro de ella ya que si encuentro un solo objeto que no sea mío simplemente lo romperé y lo tirare a la basura-

\- [Maldición, las cosas de Touma se encuentran en su cuarto de Vali, si las ven… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?]-

Tanto Kiba como Vali estaban a punto de entrar a la casa cuando la voz del castaño sonó en todo el patio

\- ¡¿Cuál es el problema?!... ¡¿Es todo lo que tienen?!... Se han ablandado en estos tres años- grito Issei mientras se ponía de pie de forma tambaleante, parecía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo fallaría y caería al suelo

Las palabras hicieron mella en los mayores ya que rápidamente se lanzaron a golpear al castaño

-[Cayeron]- pensó el castaño mientras que sonreía para sí mismo

El que su hermano "el inútil" les dijera eso, hizo que tanto Vali como Kiba enfurecieran a tal punto que Kiba olvido agarrar su bokken y se dedicara a golpear al castaño a puño limpio, por su parte Vali olvido por completo las artes marciales y su sacred gear para empezar a golpear a Issei cual matón de escuela

Poco tiempo después del comienzo de la tercera ronda de golpes Issei cayo desmayado al suelo, al despertar lo hizo en un sillón de la sala

Poco después Touma e Ichika llegaron con comida y un vaso con agua, los pelinegros le explicaron que sus hermanos salieron corriendo a los 20 minutos después de que el castaño gritara y que al parecer habían recibido una llamada

Desde ese día Issei no había recibido noticia alguna de sus hermanos

(Flashback fin)

Los días pasaron y con ello la llegada del "Daihasesai", nuestros tres protagonistas se levantaron muy temprano pues la fecha tan esperada había por fin llegado

\- ¿Y dónde verán a sus padres? - pregunto Issei a sus dos amigos

-Yo los veré en la puerta 5 de la entrada a la ciudad- respondió Ichika

-Yo en la puerta 2- dijo Touma

-Al parecer ninguno de los tres coincidimos en la entrada, pues a mí me toco entrar por la puerta 9, tendremos que vernos en el estadio donde se llevaran a cabo los concursos- dijo Issei con desanimo

-Eso parece…-Dijo Ichika de la misma manera

-Oigan, ¿Por qué no simplemente llamamos a nuestros celulares cuando ya estemos en el estadio y acordamos un punto para estar los tres juntos? - dijo Touma

-Cierto, tenemos celulares- dijo Ichika

-Lo olvide por completo- dijo Issei

Después de un rato los padres del castaño llevaron a los tres chicos a las puertas de "Ciudad Academia", Issei y sus padres acompañaron a los pelinegros a los puntos donde se verían con sus padres, para después dirigirse a su respectiva puerta de entrada

La ciudad en si misma era una isla artificial que abarcaría 2/3 partes de Tokio, creada mayormente por humanos y demonios, gracias al trabajo en conjunto de estas dos facciones y sumándole las bendiciones de parte del Arcángel Michael, la construcción de esta isla se logró en menos de semana y media y sin ningún incidente

La forma de esta isla artificial era simplemente circular, eso sí, estaba totalmente amurallada para según los medios "protección contra ataques terroristas", pero esa no era su único método de protección ya que las otras dos facciones también habían puesto de su parte

Los demonios, por ejemplo, habían puesto una barrera para evitar el acercamiento de la gente de fuera se acercará sin tener un previo permiso de entrar

La facción del cielo simplemente hizo a la isla invisible a los objetos electrónicos, se preguntarán "¿Y esto de que los protege?" fácil, ya que la barrera de los demonios impide que las personas se acerquen, esta no los protegía de cosas electrónicas, como serian satélites espías, drones, etc.

La ciudad se dividía por distritos, los cuales simplemente se numeraron y pasaron a tomar el nombre del número asignado, para simplificar y seguir con la historia, el distrito al que se dirigían en estos momentos nuestros protagonistas era el "Distrito 6" donde se encontraban los centros recreacionales de la ciudad, los que se incluían, parque de diversiones, piscinas y lo más importante el estadio más grande jamás construido, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo dicho torneo

Ya estando dentro de dicha ciudad

Por las calles se podían observar a padres junto con sus hijos e hijas, platicando vivazmente, saliendo y entrando de diferentes tiendas, otros buscando a sus familias

Cada uno de nuestros protagonistas junto con sus padres, se dedicaron a observar los alrededores de dicho distrito, pues para el inicio del torneo quedaba una hora

En aquel distrito había desde tiendas de ropa, juguetes, videojuegos y demás, pero ninguno de nuestros protagonistas parecía importarles el colorido del lugar, más bien parecía que buscaban a algo o alguien para ser exactos

Touma a su amiga de cabello rubio

Issei a su amiga Rías

E Ichika a Tabane y con menor importancia a su amiga Kaede

Más sin embargo ninguno tuvo éxito en hallar a aquellas personas por las que vinieron

15 minutos antes del inicio del torneo

{Brrrr Brrrr Brrr} El celular de Ichika comenzó a vibrar

-Habla Ichika- dijo el pelinegro respondiendo

-Ya sé que hablas tú, hoy antes de venir me diste este número- dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono, la cual se podía identificar que era del castaño

-Je je Cierto, dime para que me llamas-

\- ¡¿Cómo que para "que"?!, obviamente para decirte donde nos veremos- dijo Issei

-Lo olvide, perdón-

-Olvídalo, bien, nos veremos en la entrada "15b" ya están apartados los lugares, tendremos buena vista al campo, así que apúrate a llegar- explico el castaño

\- ¿Ya le avisaste a Touma? -

-Si dijo que ya venía en camino, solo faltarías tú-

-Ok, entonces ya vamos para allá- dijo Ichika para después colgar

15 minutos más tarde

Las familias Kamijou y Hyodou ya se encontraban en la entrada del estadio, los padres de los menores hablan tranquilamente sobre sus hijos que participarán en el torneo, mientras que los menores…

-Ya se tardó Ichika- dijo Issei con tono molesto

-Vamos, tal vez estaba demasiado lejos del estadio- dijo Touma intentando calmar a su amigo -no es para tanto-

-Ahhh- suspiro Issei -lo sé, es solo que tanto "Vali, Kiba y Shuun" ya me comenzó a molestar- dijo ya mas tranquilo

A los 3 minutos se escucha una voz llamando a los niños

\- ¡TOUMA, ISSEI! - grito Ichika mientras se acercaba junto con sus padres

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para llegar tarde- dijo Issei mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Pase por un poco de botana- dijo el pelinegro recién llegado mientras mostraba una bolsa con frituras

-Te salvaste- dijo simplemente el castaño

Después de que los padres de Ichika se presentaron con los de los otros chicos, procedieron a entrar al estadio

Cuando entraron, el estadio se encontraba vacío en su totalidad, lo que extraño a los adultos y años tres menores

\- ¿Qué paso? Si hace unos momentos miles de personas estaban entrando- pregunto Touma nervioso

En ese momento, un demonio vestido con un traje formal de color negro se acercó a las familias

-Debido al exceso de gente que se presentó para este evento, hubo un cambio de planes en cuanto al lugar donde se llevarán a cabo los encuentros, ahora en vez de llevarse a cabo en este estadio serán transportados a una dimensión de bolsillo- explico el demonio

En cuanto a las familias, tras la explicación solo pudieron preguntar si se mantendrían juntos o serían separados ya estando en esa dimensión

-Sus lugares se conservarán, si no hay más dudas por favor todos júntense para que pueda transportarlos – pidió el demonio

Después de decir eso, las tres parejas y los tres niños se juntaron lo más que pudieron luego el demonio alzó sus dos manos y un círculo de color amarillo se formó a los pies de las familias, para después la visión de todos se comenzará a distorsionar y por último el paisaje cambio ahora se encontraban en un estadio ridículamente aun mayor que el de "Ciudad Academia"

El cielo era de color morado y ya clase de aurora boreal de color rojo se podía ver por todo el cielo

Si bien ese ambiente traía muy malos recuerdos a los tres chicos y les causaban que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espina dorsal, ellos lo ocultaban… o eso pretendían

Issei le temblaban las rodillas

Ichika se había puesto pálido

Y Touma no paraba de sudar

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? - pregunto el padre de Ichika al notar el estado en que se encontraban los tres menores

-S-si n-no se preocupe- respondió Touma nerviosamente

A los padres de los tres menores se les había informado que sus hijos habían sido hospitalizados por un accidente en bicicleta y nada más por lo tanto ellos nunca supieron del terror que los niños pasaron dentro de aquel centro comercial

Una vez que encontraron sus lugares en aquel estadio, que no quedo muy lejos de la barrera de contención (N/A En la segunda fila de bancas), las familias se limitaron a esperar a que el estadio se llenara por completo y al cabo de 30 minutos el estadio se encontraba completamente lleno, por los altavoces del estadio comenzó a sonar una voz

-Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes, damas y caballeros, antes de comenzar se les dará una breve explicación sobre el nivel de clasificación de estudiantes en "Ciudad Academia", para empezar todos los estudiantes se dividen por 6 niveles diferentes y es de esta misma manera en los 4 campos que serían "Poderes esper, Sacred Gear, Magia e I.S"

Niveles 1: Estudiantes con un control sobre sus habilidades "casi nulo"

Niveles 2: Estudiantes con un control sobre sus habilidades "medio-bajo"

Niveles 3: Estudiantes con un control sobre sus habilidades "medio"

Niveles 4: Estudiantes con un control sobre sus habilidades "medio-alto"

Niveles 5: Estudiantes con un control sobre sus habilidades "alto"

Niveles 6: Estudiantes con un control total de sus habilidades

-Cabe destacar que ninguno de los estudiantes en toda "Ciudad Academia" ha logrado alcanzar estos dos últimos niveles, una vez explicado esto último daremos paso al tan esperado torneo-

En el mismo momento en que se dejó de escuchar los altavoces, miles de luces comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo

\- ¿Qué son esas cosas? ¿Estrellas? - pregunto Touma intrigado

-No lo creo ya que las hubiésemos visto al entrar a esta dimensión, tal vez sean fuegos artificiales- respondió Ichika

-No, esas cosas son… círculos mágicos- dijo Issei con nervios, ya que recordaba los problemas que causaron esos círculos mágicos en aquel centro comercial

Los otros dos menores al escuchar a su amigo se alteraron, definitivamente no querían repetir experiencias pasadas que hasta el día de hoy les causaban pesadillas

De los círculos mágicos se empezaron a formar siluetas con apariencia humanoide, todas aquellas siluetas tenían tanto los brazos como las piernas mucho más grandes, algunas tenían lo que parecía ser cañones en su espalda, otras parecía que portaban lanzas, rifles, escudos, espadas, etc.

-Presentándose ante ustedes, las alumnas de la academia I.S, todas las alumnas tienen un traje personalizado que se adapta según a sus otras habilidades ya sea Magia, Sacred Gear o incluso "esper"- hablo de nuevo aquella voz por los altavoces- Y si miran hacia el centro del estadio podrán observar a la responsable de la creación de estas maravillosas maquinas, ¡Shinonono Tabane! - en ese momento un círculo mágico de color rojo apareció en el centro del estadio del cual salió la mencionada

Rápidamente los aplausos sonaron por todo el estadio, aquella chica saludaba en todas direcciones con aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba tanto, al girar a una dirección en particular, por un momento su sonrisa se transformó en un rostro de sorpresa para después cambiarla a una más alegre

\- ¡Ichika está mirando hacia acá! - dijo Touma con emoción

-Ya la vi- Ichika por su parte temblaba, pero esta vez de emoción y a la vez sorprendido de que lo haya reconocido de entre toda la gente

Mientras tanto Issei y Touma miraban cuidadosamente a cada uno de los I.S que iban descendiendo del cielo, tratando de encontrar a aquellas personas por las que habían venido, pero la suerte no les sonrió ya que una vez que los I.S tocaban el suelo del estadio estos desaparecían en un círculo mágico

Al final solo 16 chicas con I.S quedaron en el estadio, de entre ellas destacaban Orimura Chifuyu, Orimura Madoka y Shinonono Houki

-Si no me equivoco- hablo Issei a Ichika- las que parecen gemelas son tus hermanas, la más alta es Chifuyu y la otra es Madoka ¿Cierto? -

-Exacto, también se encuentra Houki, es la segunda a mano derecha de Madoka, es la que lleva el listón verde- respondió Ichika

-¡Hey! al parecer ya van a entrar los siguientes- dijo Touma llamando la atención del castaño y el pelinegro

Del centro del estadio un círculo mágico de gran tamaño y color dorado se empezó a formar, del cual aproximadamente 5 mil niños salieron unos con extraños objetos en sus manos, otros con vestimentas algo extravagantes sin mencionar que algunos portaban armas demasiado… exuberantes por así decirlo

-Y ante ustedes, de las academias de Magia y Sacred Gear, todos estos chicos poseen habilidades con la magia como un Sacred Gear, ya que estas dos áreas se encuentran estrechamente entrelazadas se decidió presentarlas de manera conjunta- dijo la voz de los altavoces

Esta vez los chicos, Issei y Touma, ni siquiera se esforzaron por buscar a sus "preciados" hermanos, por otro lado, los padres de estos dos parecía que no pararían hasta que dieran por lo menos con uno de ellos

Volviendo al campo, otros dos círculos mágicos se presentaron frente a los chicos que estaban formados en la arena, esta vez fueron de menor tamaño, uno color rojo carmesí y otro de color blanco, de los cuales salieron dos seres muy conocidos para todos

-Y delante de estos chicos hacen su aparición Sirzechs quien apoyara a los alumnos con Sacred Gear y por otro lado tenemos a Michael quien apoyara a los alumnos con habilidades mágicas- dijo la voz de aquellas bocinas

Después de unos saludos al público, tanto Michael como Sirzechs se retiraron a un balcón especial, mismo donde se encontraba Tabane esperándolos

Cuando Sirzechs y Michael llegaron al balcón los estudiantes poco a poco se fueron retirando en círculos mágicos hasta que solo quedaron 32 de los recién llegados dando un total de 48 menores en el centro del estadio

Pronto los chicos que se encontraban en la arena formaron dos filas de 24 cada una para después abrirse a los laterales de la arena dejando la parte de en medio totalmente libre, después una puerta bastante bien camuflajeada ya que ninguno de los que estaban en las gradas la había notado, esta puerta media por lo menos 3 metros de alto por 5 metros de ancho

Por aquella puerta varios chicos y chicas comenzaron a aparecer cada uno de ellos con uniformes escolares muy variados, pero ninguno fuera de lo normal, parecían ser chicos comunes y corrientes tal y como nuestros protagonistas, más simplemente los alumnos no eran para nada normales ya que todos y cada uno de ellos eran de los pocos 5 mil "esper" en todo el planeta

-Para finalizar las presentaciones, ante ustedes los alumnos con habilidades "esper", todos estos chicos tienen las tan extrañas habilidades psíquicas que van desde el simple movimiento de objetos con solo su mente, pasando por la tele transportación, la lectura de mentes y el control de vectores entre michos otros- dijo la voz de las bocinas- lamentablemente el superintendente de "Ciudad Academia" Aleister Crowley no se ha podido presentar ante ustedes-

Cuando todos los "esper" se encontraban ya dentro de la arena, estos formaron un circulo de los que, para asombro de muchos, varios chicos empezaron a desaparecer sin la ayuda de círculos mágicos, otros empezaron a levitar y otros simplemente caminaron hacia la puerta por la cual habían entrado, quedando 16 "esper dentro de la arena, junto con los demás chicos y chicas de las otras áreas a competir

En total, dentro de la arena había 64 menores, 48 hombres y 16 mujeres y de todos ellos destacaban, las hermanas Orimura, los hermanos Hyodou, Kamijou Shuun, Shinonono Houki, una niña de cabello plateado con hábitos de monja una chica de cabello negro y ojos violeta entre otros

Poco tiempo paso y los chicos y chicas que se encontraban en la arena formaron una única fila observando hacia el balcón donde se encontraban los representantes de cada facción, al terminar de formarse un círculo mágico apareció en la arena pero de menor tamaño del cual apareció una maid de cabello plateado

-Esa es la señorita Grayfia/es Grayfia- dijeron Ichika e Issei al mismo tiempo

La ahora identificada Grayfia pasaba frente a cada una de los chicos que se encontraban formados, pronto 8 chicos salieron del estadio, dando a entender que se retiraban de la competencia

-Al parecer 8 competidores se retiran, esperemos a ver que dicen los representantes sobre esto-

Poco después se dio el anuncio de que 8 chicas se repartirían en las otras áreas mientras que el torneo de I.S se acortaría

Después de un rato los chicos del área de Sacred Gear, Magia y "Esper" salieron de la arena yendo hacia un balcón solo para ellos y poco después comenzó el sorteo para las competidoras de I.S, un anuncio después dio a conocer que por cada torneo habría dos grupos y por consiguiente dos ganadores

Después de que el sorteo de las participantes de I.S terminara, las participantes de dividieron en grupos de 4 pasando a las esquinas de la arena

Pronto una imagen holográfica emergió del centro del estadio en el cual se mostraban las primeras rondas de pelea, las cuales quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Grupo "A"

Huang Lingyin v.s Cecilia Orcott

Orimura Madoka v.s Shinonono Houki

Grupo "B"

Orimura Chifuyu v.s Charlotte Dunois

Laura Bodewig v.s Nohotoke Honne

De esa manera quedaron los primeros enfrentamientos

Mientras tanto con nuestros protagonistas:

-Creo saber quiénes serán las ganadoras de este torneo de Infinite Stratos- dijo Ichika con pesadez

-Vamos, no creo que sean tan fuertes tus hermanas- hablo Touma- además recuerda que se están enfrentando a competidoras de otros países-

-Tal vez, pero no creó que vallan a perder y si pierden lo harán en las finales-

Las peleas comenzaron con el grupo "A", la representante de Inglaterra Cecilia Orcott y la representante de China Huang Lingyin sacaron a lucir sus prototipos de Í.S de tercera generación

Las reglas del torneo de Í.S eran simples:

1.-Cuando la energía del Í.S del contrincante llegara a cero ganabas

2.-No se podían usar armas que no se hayan registrado en la inscripción del participante y en el caso del uso será descalificado automáticamente

3.-En el caso de que haya un empate, al solo poder una avanzar a la siguiente ronda, se decidirá en una muerte súbita, cargando los Í.S al 10% de energía para que todo se decida en un solo ataque

(Pelea Ling vs Cecilia)

Las contrincantes ya se encontraban en la Arena (imaginen sus Í.S de color gris ya que son los prototipos del "Blue tears" de Cecilia y el "Sheng Long" de Ling)

El estadio se encontraba en completo silencio, este será el primer encuentro de Í.S oficial y televisado en todo el mundo, por parte de los humanos les interesaba ver el potencial de las máquinas que "ellos" habían creado y cuando digo "ellos" más bien hablo de Shinonono Tabane, por parte de algunos demonios esperaban ver el fallo de las máquinas y poder restregárselo a los humanos en la cara y por parte de los ángeles esperaban con impaciencia y nerviosismo ver el poder de las máquinas que las creaciones de su padre había dado vida

En el centro de la Arena apareció un holograma, la cuenta atrás había empezado

5…

4…

3…

2…

READY?

FIGTH!

Como si fuese un videojuego de pelea de arena abierta las chicas con los trajes metálicos se separaron y comenzaron a formar un círculo siempre mirando a su contrincante, se analizaban mutuamente, ninguna de ellas llevaba un arma en esos momentos

Más pronto que tarde y como si hubiese estado ensayado con sumo detalle, ambas contrincantes activaron sus propulsores empezando a levitar a ras de suelo, pero sin deshacer aquel círculo que hicieron comenzando la pelea

De pronto la niña de cabello castaño conocida como Ling se precipitó a toda velocidad hacia su contrincante, parecía que entablaría una pelea con los puños, a mitad de camino una luz con forma alargada salió de las manos de la máquina de la castaña, cuando Ling estaba a escasos tres metros la luz cesó y mostró lo que era una lanza, la cual sería común y corriente de no ser porque esta era de 3 metros de largo y pesaba alrededor de 100 kg, cosa que no se notaba por lo fácil que la sostenía la niña Ling

Por otra parte Cecilia que veía como su oponente se acercaba a gran velocidad ya había adivinado los planes de Ling, en si no era cosa de otro mundo o cosa de un genio, simplemente supuso que al ver que la castaña necesitaba acercarse a su oponente supuso que su estilo de pelea era de contacto pero decidió esperar hasta saber que arma solo por si se equivocaba, cuando el arma se hizo visible rápidamente se elevó hacia el cielo (si es que se le puede llamar cielo) esquivando el estoque que la castaña le había mandado

Ling por su parte al ver que su primer ataque había fallado decidió que lo más prudente era el seguir atacando sin parar

Cecilia al ver que Ling la seguía, simplemente se dedicó a esquivar con impulsos pequeños pero veloces para que su escudo no se viera afectado

Ling al darse cuenta que sus ataques eran inútiles decidió tomar distancia para formular un nuevo y mejor plan

Cuando Ling se alejó a casi 30 metros de distancia, Cecilia aprovecho para desplegar su arma, la cual igual que la lanza de Ling esta se presentó al principio como un haz de luz alargado, pero en lugar de ser un arma cuerpo a cuerpo este fue un rifle de francotirador

Ling por su parte se dio cuenta de esto demasiado tarde ya que al ver el arma de fuego con la que su contrincante le apuntaba intento esquivar dando un impulso hacia la derecha, pero instantes después de su intento de evasión su pierna izquierda fue impulsada hacia tras por un fuerte impacto, cuando comprobó el porcentaje de su escudo el número que vio no le agrado para nada

80%

De un disparo, al parecer errado, le había bajado el 20% de su escudo, el solo pensar en el daño que le haría un disparo directo le puso los nervios de punta

Los papeles se habían invertido, en estos momentos Ling era quien esquivaba los ataques de Cecilia que se había posicionado en el centro de la Arena y se elevó a unos 15 metros sobre el suelo de esta, en un combate contra otro oponente con armas a distancia habrá sido una estúpida idea, pero en este caso su enemigo no poseía ese tipo de armas por lo cual fue una idea bastante inteligente ya que de esa manera podía ver a su oponente y seguirle por cualquier ángulo

Disparo tras disparo, a cada uno de ellos Ling podía sentir como su oponente se acercaba cada vez más a darle un tiro directo, en un momento de distracción, Ling estuvo a escasos metro y medio de chocar contra la barrera de protección de las gradas, cosa que le hizo desacelerar, cosa que Cecilia no desaprovecho y sin más acertó un tiro directo a Ling

30%

Era toda la energía que le quedaba de su escudo a la castaña que ahora se encontraba en el suelo de la arena, sin muchas opciones y con desesperación opto por un plan arriesgado

Cecilia quien se preparaba para darle el tiro de gracia a Ling se sorprendió a ver que, esta se levantó rápidamente y fue directamente hacia ella dando impulsos de derecha a izquierda, pero sin una secuencia por lo que no se podía llamar "zigzag"

Tres disparos fallidos y poco después sintió un golpe y el escudo de Cecilia disminuyó, 79%, un daño considerable, nada que pusiera a Cecilia en un estado nervioso

Ling al ver que ese plan había funcionado decidió repetirlo una segunda vez, pero esta vez con su lanza

Cecilia tomo distancia de nuevo y apunto otros tres disparos se escucharon en la Arena y un golpe

0%

Otro holograma se presentó en medio de la Arena

"Ganadora Cecilia Orcott"

Si se preguntan el motivo del resultado es fácil

Después de que Cecilia disparara otras tres veces y que Ling estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, Cecilia utilizando la culata de su rifle, propinó un golpe en la ya confiada Ling quitándole el 30% de la energía restante de su escudo y de esa manera terminando el primer encuentro

Gritos de emoción, aplausos e incluso silbidos de todos en las gradas se podían escuchar los cuales no pararon por varios minutos

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! - decía Touma con estrellas en los ojos

-Pero ¿De dónde rayos salieron esas armas? - se preguntaba Issei

-Según los libros que me dejo Tabane, las armas se almacenan en el núcleo del I.S de manera digital y para desplegarlas es lo mismo que una impresora 3D instantánea solo que de manera más compleja- respondió Ichika recordando sus estudios

-Necesito que me prestes uno de esos libros- respondió el castaño mientras miraba de nuevo a la arena

Poco tiempo paso y el segundo combate daría inicio

-5 minutos para que el siguiente combate de inicio- se escuchó por las bocinas del estadio –Las concursantes "Orimura Madoka" y "Shinonono Houki" pasen a sus puestos-

-Si no me equivoco esta vez van a pelear una de tus hermanas y tu compañera ¿cierto? - pregunto Touma

-Sí, así es- respondió el Ichika con pesadez – pero ya sé cómo terminara esto-

\- ¿A sí? ¿Cómo terminara? - pregunto Issei mirando a su amigo

-Sencillo, a mi hermana Madoka le gusta terminar sus combates lo más rápido posible así que ira por un ataque frontal- dijo Ichika

\- ¿Pero eso no sería peligroso para ella? Digo es tu compañera de kendo de la que estamos y según nos has contado ella es bastante fuerte- esta vez hablo Touma

-Sería peligroso, pero conociendo a Houki ella intentara analizar todos sus movimientos para después adaptarlos a su estilo de pelea por lo cual al estar centrada en ello creerá que Madoka le hará una finta y caerá en una combinación de golpes que finalizaran el combate- finalizo Ichika su explicación

-Pareces estar muy seguro de ello- dijo Issei

-Por favor, conozco a mis hermanas más de lo que me conozco a mí o a ustedes- dijo Ichika con clara confianza –voy al baño-

-Vale te acompaño- Issei

-Yo igual- Touma

Mientras tanto los padres de los tres chicos solo miraban a la arena, esperando ansiosos el inicio del próximo encuentro, ignorando a los chicos

Después de salir del sanitario los tres chicos se dirigían de regreso a sus lugares en las gradas, cuando en una pantalla que se encontraba colocada en los pasillos deba el resultado de la pelea

"La ganadora del encuentro: Orimura Madoka"

-Se los dije- hablo Ichika

-Para dar inicio a la siguiente pelea del Grupo "B" se dará un intermedio de una hora- se dio el anuncio por las bocinas del estadio

-Ja, de haber sabido nos hubiésemos esperado- hablo Touma

\- ¿Y si vamos a buscar a nuestras amigas mientras tanto? - sugirió Ichika

-Me parece bien- Issei

-De acuerdo- Touma

-Corramos que si no se nos acaba el tiempo- Ichika

\- ¡Si! / ¡Sí! - contestaron los otros dos chicos

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los palcos

Ichika tuvo que separarse de Touma e Issei ya que era el único que sabía dónde se encontraba Tabane, mientras que Touma e Issei no sabían en que área se especializaban sus amigas por lo cual tendrían que preguntar por ellas

Más pronto que tarde los tres se volvieron a reunir cerca de una intersección ¿Motivo? Simple y sencillo, a Ichika no le dieron permiso entrar a la sala donde se encontraba Tabane y los otros dos no obtuvieron información de sus respectivas amigas

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - pregunto un cabizbajo Touma

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo a las tiendas de recuerdos? Ya que si vamos al terminar las batallas estas estarán llenas de gente y no podremos comprar nada – sugirió Ichika intentando animar a sus amigos

Mientras tanto en el edificio presidencial, más específico sala presidencial

Un hombre de edad avanzada, rasgos pertenecientes a su país se encontraba hablando frente a una pantalla holográfica

-Lo siento, pero en estos momentos no puedo hacer nada al respecto- dijo aquel hombre mejor conocido como el presidente de Japón

-Se había acordado que en este mes se llevarían a esos tres chicos- hablo el presidente de Holanda

-No podemos dejar que anden de aquí para allá esos tres niños y menos sabiendo lo que hicieron- hablo esta vez el presidente de Irak

-Nos arriesgamos demasiado al dar el plazo de 2 meses para que todo quedara arreglado- esta vez fue el presidente de Perú

-Si lo que les preocupa es que los chicos anden divulgando de que sobrevivieron y escaparon a ese ataque terrorista, no teman ya que tome cartas en el asunto y le encargue a uno de mis ayudantes hacerse pasar por psicólogo y decirles a los niños que lo mejor era que se mantuvieran callados- hablo de nuevo el presidente de Japón

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que no lo han hecho? - hablo el presidente venezolano

\- Simple, nunca les he quitado un ojo de encima- volvió a hablar el presidente de Japón -Por ahora solo debemos de esperar a que termine el "Daihasesai" y llevarlos a "ese" lugar-

-Por cierto, ha aparecido algo "interesante" sobre los padres de uno de los chicos- hablo el presidente de Estados Unidos

\- ¿Mnn? ¿Nos servirá de algo? – pregunto el presidente de Japón

-Claro que nos servirá- de nuevo hablo el presidente de E.U – es más, tendremos una mejor cuartada -

Mientras tanto en otro lugar (edificio abandonado país desconocido)

-Que comience el robo de información- hablo una voz por un celular

-Entendido- esta vez fue la bocina del celular

De regreso a Ciudad Academia

Por los pasillos de aquel estadio caminaban los tres chicos, extrañamente los en un incómodo silencio

-Vamos, digan algo- Ichika- no pueden estar tristes todo el tiempo, anímense-

-Tienes razón, es solo que… una vez que terminen las peleas del torneo nos tendremos que ir- dijo Touma intentando sonar un poco más animado

-Y no veremos a mi amiga Rias ni Touma a su amiga –hablo Issei

-Pues tal vez salgan antes de terminar el torneo y sea en ese momento que las logren ver- Ichika

-Tal vez- dijo Touma

Poco tiempo paso y llegaron a su destino… la tienda de recuerdos

Una tienda normal solo que en lugar de los anuncios de papel y lámparas de neón aquí eran puros hologramas

Al entrar a la tienda y fijarse en los productos que se vendían en ese lugar no sería muy distinto a una tienda de la actualidad, bolas de nieve con una versión a escala de "Ciudad Academia", mapas de la ciudad entre otras muchas otras cosas

\- ¿Qué compraras Ichika- pregunto Touma a su amigo

-Yo creo que un mapa- dijo Ichika

\- ¿Un mapa? ¿Cómo para qué? – pregunto Issei extrañado por la decisión de su amigo

-Sí, verán, es por lo que me prometió Tabane de traerme a trabajar con ella y quisiera aprenderme lo más que pueda todas las calles de la ciudad- hablo Ichika

-Sabes que las calles podrían cambiar para ese entonces, ¿verdad? - le dijo Touma

-Puede que sí pero ya no estaría tan perdido por lo menos-

Mientras se dirigían a donde se encontraban los mapas tanto Issei como Touma eligieron unas esferas de nieve y cuando Ichika iba a tomar el mapa por el que había venido, un hombre de al parecer unos 40 años, gabardina gris, cabello negro ya con algunos cabellos blancos, simplemente un humano, se interpuso entre los chicos empujando a Ichika

\- ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?!- dijo Ichika molesto

-A ti que te importa estúpido mocoso- dijo aquel hombre tomando uno de los mapas

Rápidamente Issei se acercó a su amigo

-Ni te molestes Ichika, lo mejor será reportarlo con alguno de los guardias-

-Tienes razón-

Cuando el hombre se fue Ichika tomo uno de los mapas y fue con sus amigos a la caja para pagar sus artículos, rápidamente se dirigieron a la puerta de salida para buscar un guardia y acusar al hombre que había empujado a Ichika

-No veo ningún guardia cerca, lo mejor será buscarlo- dijo Touma

15 minutos pasaron, el siguiente enfrentamiento estaba a punto de empezar, pero los tres chicos seguían buscando, aunque sea un solo guardia, cuando en un pasillo delante de una puerta, se encontraba un hombre de ojos verdes cabello castaño claro y un par de alas blancas, un ángel en pocas palabras

Rápidamente los chicos se acercaron al ángel para informarle lo sucedido anteriormente

-Disculpe, señor- hablo Ichika - llamando la atención del guardia- solo le quería avisar que un hombre me empujo hace un rato, solo quería ver si le podría llamar la atención –

El ángel al darse cuenta de quienes eran los tres niños que se encontraban frente a él, hizo lo que su raza haría normalmente

-Dime como era y lo iré a buscar- dijo el ángel con una voz amable

Sin pensarlo un segundo los chicos dieron su descripción de aquel señor, al término de esta el ángel saco una especie de Tablet que solo consistía en el puro cristal o eso parecía ya que claramente se podía observar que buscaba al hombre por las cámaras de seguridad

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos y el ángel logro encontrar al sujeto, el cual presentaba una conducta "sospechosa", ya que se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos del estadio a pesar de que el tercer encuentro ya había empezado

-Quédense aquí un momento no tardo y no dejen entrar a nadie- dijo el ángel para después crear un círculo mágico y desaparecer en el

-Bien- hablo Issei a sus amigos- esperemos que regrese para regresar a ver los- pero antes de terminar de hablar se quedó repentinamente en silencio

-Oye Issei- esta vez fue Touma quien hablo- ¿Te encuentras bi- paso lo mismo

-Esto ya no es divertido- hablo preocupado Ichika- en verdad me están asus-

Sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, había tres círculos mágicos encima de ellos

Timeskip ? horas después

Lo siguiente que supieron era que iban de salida del estadio y que las peleas ya habían terminado

\- ¿Qué demonios paso? - Touma fue el primero en decir palabra

\- Hasta que por fin hablan- dijo el padre de Ichika

\- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto esta vez el castaño

\- Desde que llegaron del sanitario no dijeron palabra alguna- hablo la madre de Issei

Poco después los chicos se apartaron de los adultos diciendo que iban a mirar los alrededores de la ciudad, caminando durante un rato encontraron un parque donde los tres chicos decidieron ponerse a platicar sobre lo sucedido

\- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdan? - pregunto secamente Issei

\- La verdad recuerdo todo- hablo Ichika – bueno ¿Cómo lo digo? Recuerdo todos los combates, las voces de todos, las imágenes, a los ganadores, pero, no como si yo los hubiese visto, no sé si me explico bien-

-Te entiendo, es como si estuvieras viendo una partida de un juego en primera persona - hablo el castaño

-Los tres estamos igual- dijo Touma mirando a sus amigos

Al poco rato decidieron no darle más vueltas al asunto al no ver ninguna herida en sus cuerpos y volver con sus familias

Lugar desconocido

-El robo de información ha sido un excito-

-Perfecto, con esto tendremos mejor armamento militar- era la voz del presidente de E.U – Te lo agradezco, el dinero se está transfiriendo a tu cuenta-

-No solo me lo agradezca a mí, sino también a los tres chicos sin habilidades, sin ellos no podría haber acercado al cuarto de servidores-

-…-

\- ¿Sucede algo señor? -

-No, simplemente te acabas de ganar un bonus en tu pago- dijo el presidente para después terminar la llamada – Procederemos con cautela- hablo para sí mismo

Ciudad Academia (Afueras)

-Ya vienen con los autos- hablo el padre de Issei -Díganme ¿Por qué no vienen un rato a nuestro hogar? – preguntándole a los demás

-Aceptamos, con gusto- dijeron los padres de Touma

-Nos encantaría, pero lamentablemente teníamos planeado pasar lo que queda del día con nuestro hijo- dijo el padre de Ichika

-No se preocupen, será para la próxima-

-Pásatela bien- Hablo el castaño a su amigo

-Disfruta y nos vemos al rato- Touma

-Si- Ichika

Poco después los automóviles llegaron, solo los Orimura tomaron camino diferente a las otras familias

Timeskip 3 horas después

El resto del día para Ichika fue tranquilo, sus padres lo llevaron al cine y después a cenar, le preguntaron acerca de sus estudios, cosas normales por así decirlo

-Creo que mejor buscamos un lugar donde dormir- hablo el padre de Ichika – La casa de tu amigo Issei queda demasiado lejos y además ya es bastante tarde-

\- Tienes razón, papa- hablo el menor

Recorrieron la ciudad un rato no más de 15 minutos y encontraron un hotel donde pasaron la noche

Al día siguiente, desde temprano dejaron el hotel

Para Ichika, fue un día grandioso, fueron a un parque público donde jugo con sus padres hasta tarde y como todo lo bueno, el día termino, los padres del pelinegro tenían que llegar al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo y regresar a trabajar, pero antes de eso pasarían a dejar al menor a la casa de su amigo

El regreso al hogar del castaño era tranquilo, en el automóvil los mayores platicaban cosas que el menor no entendía, pero sabía que eran relacionadas con el trabajo, el mientras tanto miraba por el vidrio del automóvil, miraba pasar los autos unos tras otros

\- [Los padres hablando, un niño mirando por el vidrio del automóvil, esto quedaría perfecto con una canción de fondo con un tema triste]- pensó el chico, que pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos

-Ichika, ¿Si escuchaste lo que te dije? - pregunto su madre

-Lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención- dijo el menor

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo su madre- te lo repito, pronto tú y tus amigos podrán estudiar en Ciudad Academia gracias al proyecto en que tu padre y yo estamos trabajando-

\- ¡¿En serio!? ¡¿Eso es genial?! Y díganme de que se trata- el chico no podía estar más feliz, tenía una nueva oportunidad, no más bien, tenían una nueva oportunidad de reunirse con sus seres queridos que se encontraban en aquella ciudad

-Aunque todavía están en fase de prueba- esta vez era el padre quien tomó la palabra – estas avanzan a pasos agigantados por lo que creo que para dentro de un año como mucho ya estarán tú y tus amigos en esa ciudad y como los desarrollamos especialmente para ustedes estoy totalmente seguro de que los dejaran entrar-

\- Si, ¡genial! Pero no me dijiste de que se trataba- pidió el chico

-Pues se trata de –

Todo se volvió negro de nuevo como aquella vez del centro comercial

Mientras tanto en casa de Issei

Durante la noche anterior los padres de Touma e Issei se habían quedado a "dormir", bueno, los padres de ambos habían estado bebiendo y por parte de las madres se habían quedado platicando sobre sus hijos

En la mañana del día de hoy, el silencio gobernaba en la casa hasta que…

PIRIP PIRIP PIRIP

El sonido de una alarma rompió la tranquilidad del lugar, después de eso se podía escuchar pasos ir de un lado a otro rápidamente, ¿Motivo?

\- ¡Se nos olvidó el viaje de negocios! - grito el padre de Issei mientras preparaba sus maletas junto con su esposa

Mientras tanto los padres de Touma los miraban con una extraña combinación de emociones en los cuales estaban nervios, preocupación y muchas otras

-Díganos a que ciudad se dirigen- hablo el padre de Touma

\- Vamos a Múnich Alemania-

-Nosotros nos dirigimos igual al aeropuerto solo que nosotros nos vamos de segunda "Luna de miel"-

-Felicidades-

Después de un rato, media hora para ser precisos, los adultos salieron con rumbo al aeropuerto no sin antes despedirse de sus hijos

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Touma a Issei

\- ¿Vemos televisión en lo que llega Ichika? –

-Ok-

Y así estuvieron un buen unas 2 horas más o menos, para la tarde decidieron comer un poco y después jugar videojuegos

De regreso con Ichika

Dolor era lo único que sentía en esos momentos, al abrir los ojos eso se convirtió en el último de sus problemas, el auto donde viajaba junto con sus padres se encontraba volcado sobre la parte derecha

-Veo que despertaste hijo- dijo una voz en bajo volumen la cual identifico como la de su padre

-Papa, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Ichika

-No lo sé, pero tienes que ir a buscar ayuda- dijo su padre

\- ¿Y mama? –

-Ella sigue inconsciente, me gustaría haber ido yo por la ayuda… pero al parecer mi pierna está rota, no creo poder hacer mucho, y al parecer tú te llevaste lo menor del accidente-

-Ok, salgo por ayuda entonces-

Rápidamente Ichika se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se dispuso a salir del auto volcado, por fortuna la puerta todavía funcionaba con normalidad así que salir no fue un problema, el verdadero problema vino al tener que bajar del auto ya que debía tener cuidado de no moverlo demasiado o si no lo voltearía por completo

-Al parecer tendré que saltar- y sin más lo hizo, salto desde su puerta hasta el suelo lamentablemente el impacto al llegar al suelo no fue tomado en cuenta por el chico

Al llegar al piso, sus piernas no aguantaron el impacto y cayó al suelo sobre su lado izquierdo, por desgracia fragmentos de vidrios rotos que se encontraban en el suelo se incrustaron en su brazo poco más abajo del hombro, pero el chico no grito solo con un gesto de dolor en su rostro se levantó dispuesto hacer la tarea que su padre le había encomendado

Al levantar la mirada, la imagen que vislumbro no fue para nada reconfortante, pues varios carros estaban en la misma situación que en el que viajaba y otros en peores condiciones

No había rastros de explosión ni nada por el estilo, simplemente gran parte de los autos en la autopista estaban volcados

Más o menos a medio kilómetro se podían observar autos circulando con normalidad, con el brazo sangrante y el dolor que este le producía decidió ponerse en camino, no debía preocuparse porque el auto donde viajaba explotase ya que desde hace unos 10 años los autos de combustible dejaron de ocuparse y fueron remplazados por autos eléctricos, pero aun así debía apurarse

Caminado a paso rápido se iba acercando a la otra autopista, sabía que con parase a un lado de esa autopista y levantar uno de sus brazos alguien se detendría

Cuando llego al a horilla de la carretera rápidamente un auto se detuvo frente del pelinegro del cual salió un hombre de piel blanca que rondaba los 40 años de edad

\- ¿Qué haces aquí niño? - pregunto el hombre a Ichika

-Hubo un accidente- dijo simplemente el pelinegro

Rápidamente el hombre le pidió a Ichika que le dijera el lugar del siniestro mientras hacia una llamada, después de terminar con la llamada el hombre le pidió que lo llevara al lugar para ver si podía ayudar con algo, sin dudarlo Ichika se encamino de regreso al sitio esta vez acompañado del hombre

Estando a unos 150 metros de donde se encontraba el auto donde viajaba el menor hablo

-Por favor ayude a mis padres- pidió Ichika al borde del colapso

-Ok, solo quédate aquí y descansa ya hiciste suficiente yo iré por tus padres- dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía ayudar a los padres del chico

15 pasos a lo mucho dio el hombre y sin mas

BOOOOOM

Esta vez, si hubo una explosión que logro aventar al hombre unos 2 metros hacia atrás, lamentablemente el lugar de la explosión fue el auto donde se encontraban los padres del chico

-¡MAMA, PAPA!- gritaba Ichika con desesperación mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba ir al sitio, sin embargo, una piedra en el camino le hizo tropezar haciendo que el chico callera al suelo, eso no lo detuvo pues se empezó a arrastrar al sitio

El hombre al recuperarse de la explosión observo los intentos del chico por llegar al lugar de la explosión y como pudo lo agarro de su pierna derecha impidiéndole al chico continuar con su errático caminar

\- ¡Déjeme ir con mis padres, por favor, déjeme ir! - pedía el pelinegro entre lágrimas - ¡Si usted no quiere ayudarlos, déjeme ir a mí, maldición! –

-Cálmate niño… cálmate… ya no… podemos hacer nada- decía el hombre mientras impedía los movimientos del niño en un abrazo, el llanto del niño empezaba e contagiarlo

Momentos después varios círculos de transporte comenzaron a aparecer y de ellos la ayuda, una ayuda que llego 20 segundos tarde

Las heridas fueron curadas incluyendo las de Ichika, pero cicatrices quedaron física y mentalmente

Pocos minutos más tarde ya la mayoría de las personas afectadas ya se encontraban a salvo, no se sabe el motivo de lo ocurrido ni mucho menos de la explosión

Saldo de afectados:

39 heridos

2 Muertos

Aquel hombre llevo al pelinegro a casa de su amigo, durante el trayecto el silencio gobernaba solo se rompía cuando el chico le indicaba las calles donde debía de dar vuelta

Al llegar a casa de Issei, Ichika no dijo nada al entrar, hasta que Touma pregunto el motivo de su silencio fue cuando rompió en llanto, los otros dos chicos no sabían nada más sin embargo se quedaron a su lado, después de 40 minutos de llanto les platico lo sucedido

Los otros dos niños no sabían que hacer pues eran solo eso, niños, más sabían que consolarlo era lo mejor que podían hacer, Issei rápidamente se dirigió a su cocina de un mueble saco 2 veladoras, las cuales encendió ya las puso sobre la mesa de su sala

-Solo faltan sus fotografías, Ichika- dijo Issei

El mencionado asintió y se dirigió hacia la recamara donde se hospedaba regresando con una fotografía donde se encontraban los 5 integrantes de la familia Orimura frente a su hogar, guardaron 1 minuto de silencio y se dispusieron a cenar

-Según el libro de historia, en varios países, el 2 de noviembre se les hace una ofrenda a los muertos, ¿quisieras ponerles una ofrenda Ichika? – pregunto Touma

\- Si-

1 Semana paso en la cual el llanto por las noches no paraba, mientras que los otros dos chicos trataban de animarlo, a la siguiente semana el llanto ceso y los ánimos de Ichika comenzaban a mejorar, compro flores y visito la tumba donde sus padres, esto cortesía de aquel hombre

A la tercera semana ya todo marchaba con normalidad, claro, siempre había momentos en que Ichika recordaba a sus padres, pero simplemente se daba ánimos diciendo "Yo soy fuerte y lo soy por ellos, por mis padres y mis amigos"

A la cuarta semana su "escuela" suspendió labores repentinamente, cosa que le pareció extraño a los chicos, pero decidieron ignorar el asunto

En estos momentos los chicos caminaban por las calles de Khou, se dirigían hacia el parque de la ciudad a jugar un rato mientras daba la hora de la comida

-Genial hoy no hay nada en la televisión- dijo Touma

-Vamos, ejercitarnos es algo que nos hace falta, ya me cansaba con el simple hecho de pararme por el control remoto- dijo Issei

-Ni que lo digas, ya me daban ganas de preguntarles si con esta ropa me veo gordo- bromeo Ichika

Al llegar al parque sin pensarlo 2 veces se pusieron a jugar "atrapadas", "escondite" y alguna que otra cosa que salía de la imaginación de los menores

El cansancio hizo que detuvieran y tomaran asiento en la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del parque

-Dime Issei ¿Qué armas te gustan más? - pregunto Touma

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? - pregunto el castaño

\- Nada importante, solo quiero hacer platica-

-Mmmm, déjame ver, creo que serían las katanas y espadas medievales eso si no muy grandes-

\- ¿Ninguna de fuego? - pregunto Ichika

-No creo, ¿Y tú Ichika? – pregunto el castaño

-La verdad no sabría decirte hay tantas armas tanto de fuego y de cuerpo a cuerpo que quisiera utilizarlas todas-

\- Por mi parte ya saben cuáles son, un revolver y una espada medieval, eso es todo lo que pediría- dijo Touma

Al terminar de hablar, un círculo mágico apareció y del cual salo un hombre de traje gris Oxford

\- ¿Orimura Ichika, Hyodou Issei y Kamijou Touma? – pregunto el hombre mirando a los niños

-S-si somos nosotros- respondió Issei con nervios

-Necesito que vengan conmigo, no se preocupen, vengo de parte de la O.N.U-

Esas últimas palabras, tranquilizaron a los chicos que se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al hombre, este invoco un círculo mágico y poco después desaparecieron del parque

Cede de la O.N.U en Japón

Cuando los chicos abrieron sus ojos se encontraban en una gran sala, varios hombres y mujeres sentados a su alrededor, unos con miradas frías, otros con miradas de lastima otros los observaban con un aire de superioridad lo que hacía que los 3 menores se sintieran intimidados, pronto dos luces a sus espaldas hicieron que voltearan, ante ellos se encontraban Sirzechs y Michael

-Buenas tardes – hablo el representante del Inframundo

-B-buenas- dijeron los tres chicos con nervios

El arcángel no dijo nada, solo se limitó a observarlos con lastima

El silencio era presente, nadie decía nada, la tensión del lugar aumentaba, se podía escuchar la respiración de cada uno de los presentes, hasta que el Maou hablo

-Ahhh- dejo salir un suspiro- ya que nadie quiere decir nada yo lo are. Ustedes tres chicos, son un peligro para la seguridad y por ello se decidió que serán llevados al "Bonfire", esto se decidió tiempo atrás, no habrá cambios-

Al terminar de hablar el Maou el silencio reino otros 5 minutos

-Espere, espere- hablo Ichika- ¿Cómo podemos ser amenazas? Nosotros no tenemos poderes "esper" o magia ni mucho menos "Sacre Gear's"-

\- Por eso mismo niño- hablo el presidente de Japón- Ustedes 3 lograron salir del atentado al centro comercial-

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? - esta vez era Touma el que hablo – Nosotros solo hicimos lo necesario para sobrevivir e incluso intentábamos ayudar a los demás que estaban dentro-

\- ¿No lo entienden?, ¡Ustedes 3 sin ninguna habilidad escaparon del grupo "Betrayal", ustedes 3 son los únicos testigos de ese atentado, ustedes 3 son un peligro para la paz! – hablo el presidente de Japón – ¡Fácilmente pueden pasar desapercibidos como en el incidente de robo de información del Ciudad Academia!, por fortuna solo se extrajeron proyectos antiguos-

-En pocas palabras, si la información de que ustedes sobrevivieron sale a la luz el caos se desatara ya que pensaran que los humanos son simplemente más poderosos que las otras dos facciones- hablo Michael

-Y si ustedes desaparecen completamente ya no hay riesgo alguno, así que pasaran el resto de su vida en el "Bonfire- hablo Sirzechs

Los tres niños no pudieron decir nada, sabían que tan volátiles son los humanos, ellos eran unos y si eso sucedía una guerra estallaría donde solo habría masacre sin control

Con mirada hacia el suelo aceptaron su destino, lagrimas no faltaron, sus esperanzas de volver a ver a sus padres y amigos se desvanecía ante sus ojos

PAM

El sonido de puertas siendo abiertas de forma violenta sonó en la sala, todos los presentes miraron hacia la persona que había llegado

\- ¡No puedo permitir eso, ya que Ichika se casará conmigo cuando cumpla los 18 años de edad y los otros dos chicos serán los testigos de nuestra unión! – hablo Shinonono Tabane

Ante esa declaración toda la sala se volvió un completo caos

\- ¿De qué demonios está hablando señorita Tabane? – pregunto el presidente de Chile

-Sabe muy bien el peligro que ellos representan ¿Cierto? – hablo la presidenta de Puerto Rico

Mientras el caos se desataba el lugar, los niños corrieron en dirección de la recién llegada

\- ¡Tabane! – el primero en hablar fue Ichika el cual abrazo a la chica – gracias por venir, creí que nos mandarían a ese lugar-

Mientras tanto, Tabane solo acariciaba la cabeza del pelinegro, un momento después, observo a los otros dos chicos y con un ademán les ofreció unirse al abrazo el cual sin dudarlo se unieron, después de que los chicos se calmaran, Shinonono alzó la mirada y se dispuso a hablar de nuevo

-Me parece que esta decisión además de extrema es demasiado estúpida, eso y de que fue tomada a mis espaldas sabiendo que yo conocía a I-kun- hablo con seriedad

-Y por eso mismo, prepare un plan de emergencia por si algo como esto sucedía-hablo el presidente ruso con una sonrisa – Dígame señorita Tabane, ¿Le gustaría hacer una pequeña apuesta? –

A Tabane se le conoce por 3 cosas principales

1 Su sonrisa que mantiene casi todo el tiempo

2 La creación de los I.S

3 Siempre que apuesta lo hace si sabe que va a ganar

-Hable – pidió Tabane

-Explicare pues, la edad de estos niños es de 11 años ¿Cierto? – los niños solo asintieron – y como la edad mínima para despistar a alguien es de 18 años de edad todavía les quedan 7 años para que eso suceda, en lo que comiste nuestra apuesta es que si estos niños regresan a la entrada del… "Bonfire" dentro de 7 años a partir de hoy ellos serán librados de toda culpa y se les permitirá trabajar y tener una vida como cualquier otra persona… pero si no llegan, bueno no hace falta explicarlo ¿Verdad? – termino de hablar el presidente de Rusia

\- ¿Y si no aceptamos esta estúpida apuesta? – hablo Tabane

-Usted entregará los planos de fabricación de núcleos de I.S a los gobiernos y a los chicos se les dejará en ese lugar de por vida-

A Tabane se le conoce por 3 cosas principales

1 Su sonrisa que mantiene casi todo el tiempo

2 La creación de los I.S

3 siempre que apuesta lo hace si sabe que va a ganar

-…- pensaba en las posibilidades, poco le importaban los planos de los núcleos, pero dejar a esos niños en ese lugar durante toda su vida, estaba entre la espada y la pared, se agachó y miro a los chicos y les hablo en voz baja- prométanme que se cuidaran unos a otros y que regresaran a salvo-

Los tres chicos no eran tontos, sabían que esa era la mejor decisión que se podía tomar, así que asintieron, tenían miedo, eso sin duda, pero, a pasar una vida entera en ese lugar, era algo que tenían que superar

-Aceptamos- por primera vez en su vida Shinonono Tabane dejo todo a su suerte

-Bien, además de que dudo que los chicos sobrevivan, si solo uno de ellos sobrevive y regresa ganara los derechos ya mencionados pero la fecha límite es el día de hoy dentro de 7 años ¿Entendido? –

-Claro- dijeron los 4

-Ok, entonces tienen 20 minutos antes de que sean transportados, hay una sala a su lado derecho- hablo el presidente de Japón

Ya en la sala, la primera en hablar fue Tabane

-Lo siento mucho, chicos- dijo mientras se inclinaba

Los tres menores se miraron intrigados y hablaron

\- ¿Por qué pide disculpas? – pregunto Issei

-Si no fuera por usted nosotros tendríamos que estar allá durante toda nuestra vida- dijo Touma con una sonrisa

-Así que levanta la cabeza Tabane ya te dijeron que no debes disculparte por nada- pidió Ichika

La chica levanto su mirada y se sorprendió al ver a los tres chicos con sonrisas en sus rostros, ella no sabía porque, ellos se dirigían al peor lugar de todos y simplemente sonreían

-Ahora déjame presentarte a mis amigos Tabane- hablo Ichika – Él es Issei el mayor de nosotros tres, solo por meses-

-Mucho gusto señorita Tabane, mi nombre es Hyodou Issei – se presentó el castaño

-Él es Touma el menor de nosotros tres-

-Mucho gusto soy Kamijou Touma – se presentó el ojinegro

-Ya me conocen, pero, de todos modos, mi nombre es Shinonono Tabane, creadora de los I.S y futura esposa de Ichika- hablo con una sonrisa

-Así es ella es la creadora de las máquinas que conocemos como I.S y también es mi… - Ichika guardo silencio repentinamente mientras que su rostro se comenzaba a tornar de color rojo

\- ¿Sucede algo Ichika?, tu rostro está completamente rojo- pregunto Touma a su amigo

-Fu… fu… fu- tartamudeaba Ichika

\- ¿Mnnn? ¿Qué es "fu"? - pregunto Issei

\- ¡FUTURA ESPOSA! – grito Ichika sorprendido

\- ¡APENAS TE DAS CUENTA/APENAS TE DAS CUENTA- gritaron Touma e Issei sorprendidos de que su amigo apenas reaccione ante la noticia

Por su parte Tabane no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de que estaban en una situación donde podría ser la última vez que se vean, los chicos actuaban como si nada les preocupase, cosa que de alguna manera reconforto a la creadora de los I.S

Mientras tanto en la sala de conferencias que se encontraba a un lado

\- ¿Está todo listo? - pregunto el Maou

-Sí, ya todo está preparado, serán llevados junto con los otros 4- hablo un demonio de cabellera azul pálido

-Solo queda esperar-

El demonio asintió, quedaban 7 minutos para que los chicos fueran llevados a ese lugar, cosa que paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

De regreso a la pequeña sala

El tiempo se había terminado, era hora de partir, un hombre de cabellera azul entro, la despedida tuvo que ser corta, un abrazo y un "Cuídense mucho" fue todo, chicos se acercaron al hombre y este hizo un círculo de transporte, al volver a abrir los ojos, se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una cárcel abandonada, pues es las celdas donde deberían estar los presos se encontraban completamente vacías

-Serán llevados junto con otros 4 presos- dijo el hombre mientras que unas esferas de luz de tonalidad naranja envolvía las manos de los menores, obligándonos a tener las manos juntas, en pocos términos eran unas esposas, al poco rato otro hombre llego, junto con otras 4 personas de la misma manera que los menores, 3 de los reos eran claramente criminales peligrosos, no solo por sus tatuajes y forma de vestir, sino que también por la expresión en sus rostros, mientras que el cuarto era un chico de 17 años de edad, cabello anaranjado y ojos amarillos a simple vista podías decir que él era un chico que ayudaría sin dudarlo

-Muy bien, ya están todos, vámonos- dijo el hombre de pelo azul

Esta vez no se transportaron en un círculo mágico, si no que fueron llevados hacia la parte trasera de la prisión donde un camión los esperaba

Al entrar al camión, los 3 hombres fueron llevados a la parte trasera de este dónde eran vigilados por el hombre de cabello azul, mientras que los 3 chicos y el joven de cabello naranja fueron acomodados en cuatro asientos continuos, mientras que el otro hombre conducía

Durante 15 minutos de recorrido nadie dijo nada, hasta que el chico de cabello naranja hablo a los tres menores

\- ¿Y por qué estupidez están aquí ustedes? – hablo mientras volteaba a ver a nuestros protagonistas

-…- ninguno dijo nada

-Je, no se preocupen, no les are daño, es más dejen que me presente, mi nombre es Emiya Shirou- se presentó el joven

-Kamijou Touma-

-Hyodou Issei-

-Orimura Ichika-

Pronto una plática comenzó entre los chicos y el joven ahora identificado como Shirou, la plática se centró al comienzo de la razón del estar siendo llevados al "Bonfire", los tres menores contaron su motivo, cosa que pareció molestar a Shirou, posteriormente este les contó su situación, en resumidas cuentas, era:

Shirou provenía de una familia de magos, los cuales se especializan en ataques de magia a distancia, cosa que no le molestaba, ni mucho menos, el problema venia en que tenía muy pocas reservas mágicas, por lo cual tenía que depender de un objeto para lanzar los hechizos, cosa que se solucionó cuando se dio cuenta que era muy bueno en el uso del arco, tiempo después un torneo entre magos de la familia Emiya y otras 3 se llevó a cabo, donde uno de los competidores al ver la eficiencia de Shirou con el arco y su magia, le tendió una trampa la cual hizo que su hombro derecho se lastimara y ya no pudiese utilizar el arco, Shirou al verse frustrado de nuevo, busco otras formas de magia que le sirvieran y la encontró, la magia de "proyección", la cual consistía en crear objetos solamente con magia, Shirou comenzó a practicarla en secreto ya que para su familia practicar otro tipo de magia que no se para ataques a distancia era totalmente un crimen, lamentablemente, Shirou solo lograba crear espadas, las cuales no eran perfectas, tenían defectos, era un principiante se comprendía, un día alguien lo descubrió, no supo quién fue la persona que lo delató, intento escapar y tener una vida pacífica, pero lo atraparon a las 2 semanas, 4 años estuvo en una prisión, comiendo solo pan y agua, hasta hace 3 meses atrás donde le dijeron que sería llevado al "Bonfire", cosa que no le sorprendió en absoluto

Al poco rato de que terminara su historia, el camión se detuvo en la entrada de una cueva, donde los hicieron defender del camión, esto extraño años 3 menores y al joven

Estando ya todos fuera del camión, los dos hombres guiaron a todos al interior de la cueva, la cual desprendía una sensación de peligro y horror que es casi palpable

Ya dentro de la cueva y avanzados unos 200 metros, el camino se bifurcaba, a la izquierda se podía apreciar lo que parecía una puerta tallada en las rocas, mientras que a la derecha el camino seguía en un sendero oscuro del cual, si guardaba uno silencio se podía escuchar el correr de un rio

Repentinamente las esferas de luz que funcionaban como esposas desaparecieron de las manos de todos, el hombre de cabello azul les entrego una moneda de oro cada uno de los presentes excepto al otro guardia y simplemente dijo

-Su decisión- y con ello desapareció en un círculo mágico junto con el otro hombre

-No sé ustedes, pero yo me largo de este estúpido lugar- hablo uno de los delincuentes

-Te acompañamos- y sin más los tres delincuentes tomaron camino hacia la salida de la cueva, mientras tanto nuestros protagonistas y el joven se quedaron a meditar las palabras de aquel hombre

\- ¿Qué rayos quiso decir con "Su decisión"? - pregunto Issei

-No tengo la más mínima idea- Shirou

Rápidamente 3 gatos conjuntos se escucharon y después 3 destellos

-Definitivamente, salir no es una opción- hablo Touma, los demás solo asintieron

-Hay que seguir, puede que ahora vengan por nosotros- hablo Issei

Tomaron el sendero de la derecha, era el único que les aseguraba alejarse de los guardias, el camino era oscuro apenas y lograban distinguir sus siluetas en medio de la oscuridad, pronto una luz se comenzaba a distinguir, conforme se acercaron vieron que se trataba de una antorcha, no más bien eran varias antorchas alumbrando el camino que debían seguir

El miedo comenzaba a recorrer las espaldas de los cuatro chicos, ya no había vuelta atrás, solo les quedaba continuar con el camino, no porque no quisieran o fueran muy valientes, sino que una vez que querían regresar para ver si esos guardias los seguían, se toparon con un muro de piedras sólidas, no porque haya habido un derrumbe, sino que este simplemente apareció, como si siempre hubiese estado allí

Entre más caminaban, más claro era el sonido del río, un rio de aguas tranquilas al parecer, caminando unos 20 minutos más el río fue visible para los 4

Un rio de unos 15 metros de ancho que se adentraba más aun en la montaña, la profundidad de este no podía ser vista por la oscuridad que tomaba en el lugar, pero eso si parecía tener bastante profundidad, ya no había manera de avanzar, el camino de regreso ya no existía ahora y se habían quedado en una especie de "domo" natural, por ambas partes del río era imposible continuar ya que por donde salía el agua las rocas estaban por debajo del agua, lo mismo pasaba del lado contrario

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Shirou

De repente las antorchas que alumbraban el sitio se apagaron, de manera antinatural, pues no hubo viento alguno, mas no todo se quedó en completa oscuridad, un brillo comenzó a salir del rio, cosa que existo años 4 varones, un brillo de color azul junto con una neblina demasiado espesa que comenzó a cubrir el suelo de aquel "domo"

\- ¿Q-q-que demonios está pasando? – pregunto Touma asustado

-Vengo preguntándome eso desde que llegamos a esta cueva- dijo Issei temblando del miedo

-Algo está saliendo del agua- dijo Ichika con nervios

Cuando voltearon a ver a las aguas del río, su temor incremento a niveles descomunales, pues de las aguas del río salían montones de brazos en descomposición, pero no parecían querer subir a tierra más bien, querían tomar algo desesperadamente, y por mucho que esos brazos se movieran no parecían agitar el agua del río en absoluto

Pronto el sonido de aloque surcaba las aguas de río se escuchó, parecía que flotaba junto con la corriente, algo increíble sucedió, de donde fluía el agua un tipo de embarcación salió, parecía tan débil que con el más mínimo golpe esta se destruiría en mil pedazos, al final de esta una silueta "humana" cubierta con mantos negros y desgarrados sostenía un bastón largo claramente para hacer que la embarcación se moviera

La embarcación se detuvo frente a nuestros protagonistas y el joven

El "humano" o lo que fuese que conducía la barcaza volteo a ver al grupo, su rostro estaba cubierto por aquellos ropajes viejos, lo único visible era la parte de su quijada que demostraba ser mayormente hueso y piel podrida

Ichika miro el interior de la embarcación y en ella yacían montones de monedas iguales a las que les habían sido estregadas, sacando la suya se la mostró a ese espectro y de la barcaza una tabla salió dando a entender que tenía permiso de subir

-Ichika, no lo hagas – dijo Issei preocupado por las acciones de su amigo

-Para esto son las monedas- dijo el Ichika

Sin mucho pensar los demás hicieron lo mismo y subieron a la embarcación, ya estando arriba el espectro hablo con voz de anciano, pero con un ligero eco en su voz, que le hacía sonar aún más aterrador

-Una vez arriba de este barco, bájese antes de llegar al destino, significara la muerte-

La respiración de los 4 era errática del miedo que sentían, aquel barco empezó su viaje, avanza sin detenerse a aquel muro de piedra por donde el río continuaba, el cual comenzó a brillar y de un momento a otro este desapareció dando lugar a la continuación del rio

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Touma sudando frió

-Creo saber, pero ruego a quien sea que me equivoque- dijo Ichika

El espectro alzó la voz, gritando a la nada

\- ¡ES POR MI QUE SE VA A LA CIUDAD DEL LLANTO, ES POR MI QUE SE VA AL DOLOR ETERNO Y EL LUGAR DONDE SUFRE LA RAZA CONDENADA, YO FUI CREADO POR EL PODER DIVINO, LA SUPREMA SABIDURÍA Y EL PRIMER AMOR, NO HUBO NADA ANTES QUE YO, ¡ABANDONAD TODA ESPERANZA TODO AQUEL QUE ENTRAD AQUÍ! -

El pánico comenzó a invadir a Ichika, el cual comenzaba a temblar de manera incontrolable, sus dos amigos lo sujetado tratando de calmarlo mientras que Shirou le pedía que se calmara

-Ya sé a dónde vamos- hablo casi susurrando

\- ¿A dónde? - pregunto Issei queriendo saber el motivo por el cual su amigo se puso de ese modo

-Nos… dirigimos a… las puertas del infierno- dijo Ichika antes de desmayarse

* * *

Fin del capitulo

* * *

 **Preguntas**

 **1.- ¿Quieren que Emiya Shirou se una como uno de los protagonistas? si es así, regresara como "Archer" eso si conservando su carácter actual pero tendrá sus momentos "Badass"**

 **2.- Esta mejor la dejo para despues de responder los** **Reviews**

 **Respondiendo Reviews**

 **Otakani: Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, pude que sean**

 **TheInmortal69: Perdon por la tardanza intentare ya no tardar demasiado**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: no te preocupes los villanos ya están decididos, solo te puedo decir que uno si entro**

 **Okami-Uzumaki: Perdon, no fuiste el unico que se frustro por esto, espero que el cap te haya gustado**

 **Irashi Uzumaki: Muchas gracias espero que te siga gustando el rumbo que esta tomando**

 **Jstapia: Primero muerta a hacer que Misaki engañe a Touma y sobre de publicarlo también en la seccion de To Aru, lamentablemente me marcarian error**

 **spectrewolf3: Lo siento, después de este episodio te juro que tratare de ya no dejarlo en tanto suspenso**

 **agusman: por lectores como tu es que uno sigue publicando las historias**

 **DarkLord20003: si ¿Que?**

 **Ahora para la pregunta 2, pueden ser de otros animes o videojuegos y nada de hombres, máximo 10**

 **Y la pregunta o mas bien peticion es:**

 **Harem para Issei**


End file.
